All That Could Have Been
by Saiyans-Shadows
Summary: **WARNING - MATURE CONTENT - YAOI - Goku X Vegeta - MPREG** Set after Goku has defeated Buu, he is finding things difficult now that he feels he has nothing left to achieve! Little does he know, the hardest challenge is yet to come!
1. Chapter 1

**01/01/2011 - Chapter 1 - Updated**  
**It seems I've forgotten about this old friend who was in need of a serious revamp.**  
**Spelling, Grammer and plot have been updated.**  
**Expect updates on all the following chapters with a new one coming soon!**

**

* * *

**Not again the tall man thought to himself. This was quickly becoming a routine. For a full two weeks now he had woke long before the sun rise. Cold and tired Goku slowly rose from his bed trying carefully not to waken his wife. He slowly crept down the hall to the kitchen, making sure that he did not disturb his sleeping family as he did. He poured himself a glass of water and quickly drank the contents. He could not understand why he could not sleep as of late.

Ever since he had defeated Buu he had felt like a part of him was missing. Goku tried to do what he had always done in the past which was shrug it off and move on with his next challenge. However, that was now the problem; there was nothing left to challenge him. He had just defeated what was considered the most powerful evil force that the universe had ever seen. The closest person he had to a challenge was Vegeta, but even their sparing matches had become repetitive and pointless to him now. And the Prince was aware of this. Goku gave a smug grin. The frustration he seen in Vegeta's face was rather amusing; however at the same time he could not help but feel guilty that he was not giving the prince his full attention, but in his current state of mind he could not help it. He knew Vegeta would be on his doorstep bright and early again today demanding that they train like he now did every day. For the first time in his life, (That he was aware of anyway) Goku could not care less about training, he just wanted to get some good old fashioned sleep. Even the most powerful of Saiyans need their beauty sleep, and a lack of it for two weeks straight can take its toll on anyone.

Goku was shook from his thoughts by the sound of a door opening and footsteps walking towards him.

"Oh Gohan I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he said to his eldest son.

"It's ok dad I was awake anyway" Gohan replied

Goku was surprised by this, he had been as careful as possible to be quiet, his wife was an angry woman at the best of times, and if she was woken before her time, the rest of the family knew to stay out of her way for the remainder of the day.

Gohan walked over and sat down beside his father at the kitchen table. "Well you look like you could do with a bit of company" he said.

"You should go back to bed son, is Videl not coming over later today?"

Gohan put his head on his hands and said "Your right I had completely forgot about that"

Goku giggled, his son as bright as he may be, had always been able to make him laugh with his lack of remembering the important details. "Well you're going to need all the sleep you can get son, I'll see you in the morning"

Gohan looked up at him and smiled "I'm glad your home dad, I missed you so much when you were gone."

Goku put his hand on his son's shoulder. "I missed you too son, but don't worry, I don't intend on going anywhere soon."

"Goodnight dad" he replied as he walked off towards his bedroom.

Goku stood from the table and walked over into the living area and lay down of the couch. He started to think as to how he was going to manage through the day with the little to no energy he had left. He was completely exhausted and it was such an alien feeling to him. As he lay there he thought of the old days, when every day brought him a new adventure, how himself, Krillin and Bulma would get themselves into all kinds of trouble. He also remembered how happy he was when Gohan was born, apart from himself he had never known such a happy child, always with a smile on his face, always playful and ready for adventure. All that felt lost to him now. Was he to stay at home with his family and grow old for the rest of his days? The very thought made him feel ill. No matter how much he loved his family he could not change the fact the he was a Saiyan. Nothing was going to change that, and nothing was going to change that he always was going to have the burn for battle and challenge.

As the hours past and darkness slowly turned to daylight Goku could hear the birds staring to sing. Soon his wife would be up, rustling about in the kitchen and chasing Goten about the house trying to get him clothed and washed. Goku decided he would go for a quick fly around the mountains to get some of the cold air to shake his tiredness before his family woke.

He went to the wash room and lifted yesterday's clothes and put them on. He would only be gone for a short time, no need to worry about getting a new outfit. As he walked outside Goku closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of the early morning air. He felt slightly better already, the smell of morning dew was all around, the birds sang and there was a cool breeze. Goku almost didn't want that moment to end, but it didn't last long…

"KAKAROTT…"

Goku fell to the ground in shock as a harsh voice in front of him shouted his Saiyan name.

"Get up you clown" Vegeta said with a grunt

"Vegeta!" Goku yelped "What in the name of Kami are you doing here at this time of day?"

"We have business Kakarot! You have not been taking our training seriously; did you believe I would not notice? I will not stand for it any further." Vegeta declared in his normal angry tone.

Goku gave a heavy hearted sigh and just stared at the man before him. Not once did the prince blink or take his eyes off the lower class Saiyan. Goku could see the anger and frustration in Vegeta's eyes and he knew he would not be able to talk his way out of this one, however for his body's sake he had to try.

"Listen Vegeta, I'm sorry but I'm just not up to this today." Goku said calmly in a tired voice

"Nonsense, you're a Saiyan!" Vegeta snapped.

Goku stood, rubbing his bruised rear. He looked at Vegeta once more who still had not shifted his cold stare. Goku, realizing that nothing on earth was going to calm Vegeta, especially when he was in such an aggravated mood, he gave a nod to Vegeta to signal that he agreed to train.

"Humph" Vegeta snorted as he raised his Ki and took to the sky.

Goku followed a few seconds later, barley able to keep up with the older Saiyan. Goku was getting increasingly annoyed at himself for his lack of strength. Not to mention Vegeta's temper was growing rapidly as he noticed that Goku was slacking behind. He stopped in mid-air and waited for Kakarot.

"If you're fighting skills are as good as your flying is today Kakarot, then you may as well go home now" Vegeta said in a smug laughter.

This only annoyed Goku further and he replied: "Last time I checked you're the one who has trouble keeping up with me Vegeta!"

What came next Goku was totally unprepared for, even though he should have seen it coming a mile away.

"How dare you Kakarot! I've had enough of your insolence!" Vegeta roared.

His Ki burst into flames around his body as he surged towards his target. In that moment Goku's body was sent hurdling down to the plains over which they hovered as Vegeta's powerful fist collided with the taller Saiyan's stomach. Vegeta stopped and watched in amazement as Goku helplessly flew into the side of a mountain at speeds faster than light. If it could have, Vegeta's jaw would have hit the ground as Goku collided with the earth.

"Kakarot has never made such an amateur mistake like that before. He never lets his guard down; usually a head on attack is futile."

The prince stood and waited for his opponent to rise. Several seconds past and there was still no sign of movement amongst the dust and rubble. Vegeta closed his eyes and searched the immediate area with his mind, expecting to sense Kakarot closing on his position with a sneak attack. There was no such attack. He opened his eyes and gasped once more as he seen a bruised and bloody Goku at the base of the mountain struggling to get on his feet.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" he stuttered "That attack was nowhere near powerful enough to do that much damage to him"

Vegeta clenched his fist in rage and flew towards the younger Saiyan.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT KAKAROTT? YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT ATTACK WAS NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH TO EFFECT YOU THE WAY YOU ARE LETTING ON!"

Goku coughed and spluttered some nasty contents from his empty stomach as he tried to speak, but he was cut off as Vegeta continued his rant.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN TRYING TO FIGHT ME YOU COWARD, YOU ARE A DISGRACE OF A WORRIOR!"

Goku managed to look into the eyes of his angry opponent and very weakly murmured

"I'm done, just leave me alone Vegeta, I'm not going to fight with you anymore"

Goku's attempt at standing failed as he fell back to the hard hitting ground. His breathing heavy as he struggled to remain conscious.

"What are you playing at clown? Enough of this! Get up!" Vegeta demanded.

It took another couple of seconds for Vegeta to realize that something was indeed wrong with Kakarot. "Must I do everything myself? " Vegeta grunted. He approached the fallen man and lifted him, carrying him to a nearby river. He lay him down again by the riverside and splashed some water over his face, rubbing away the dirt and blood that covered it. The cold water was refreshing to Goku's pained face. Through blurry eyes he could see Vegeta supporting his neck with his arm and cleaning the dirt out of his wounds with the other.

"Ve…Vegeta" Goku whispered.

"Hush Kakarot, rest now" The prince said in a calm voice.

Goku thought he was dreaming, he could not believe it was the same man. Was this his rival for years who was now being so gentle with him and tending to his injuries? Yet two minutes ago He was ready to pound the life out of him. Goku's vision was blurred, his muscles ached and his head felt like there was a small badger inside it burrowing its way through his brain. However all the pain felt insignificant. This totally uncharacteristic change in character on Vegeta's part had him stunned. Goku had only ever seen this side of him once before, it was just before he died at the hands of Frieza when he had opened up his heart to him. Goku never thought he would see it again, let alone have Vegeta care for him in such a way. None of it made sense but all he cared about in that moment was that Vegeta's soft gentle touch was enough to keep him there forever.

"I understand Kakarot"

Goku just about managed to open his eyes and looked at the Prince. Only to see Vegeta staring back down at him with gentle eyes that seemed to say it all, words not necessary. Goku raised his hand and brushed it along Vegeta's face; he didn't know what had possessed him to do such a thing, it just felt right at the time. To his shock Vegeta embraced his touch and held his hand against his face with his own.

Inside Goku's head there was a fierce battle going on, one side of him screaming for answers as why all this was happening? Why Vegeta had changed so suddenly? The other half hoping for it to continue and to never end.

Goku could not understand it; he had never felt this before, he had no idea where it was coming from, but it felt natural. He wanted Vegeta, and he wanted him now. From what he could tell, the prince felt the same way, though he could not be certain as nothing like this had ever happened between them before. Get physical now and ask the questions later, that's what Goku instincts told him now. It was almost as if somebody else was in control of his body and emotions, he had never imagined ever having urges like this towards another man, let alone for Vegeta, and yet now it felt like he had always had these feelings for him.

"Rest Kakarot, you're no good to me in this state"

What did he mean by that? Goku tried to respond, but before he could Vegeta had let go of him and jumped to his feet as he sensed somebody coming their direction.

"Your son is here Kakarot, he will take care of you now" Vegeta said as his cold and heartless manor returned, before he took to the sky once more and was gone.

As Goku watched the prince fly away he wanted to scream NO come back, don't leave me, but Goku could barely move never mind chase after him. The weeks of sleepless nights had finally taken over, fatigue and tiredness now claiming Goku's body. While his mind started the difficult task of trying to understand exactly what he had just happened between himself and Vegeta.

"Oh My God Dad what happened to you?" Gohan cried in shock as he seen his father in a heap by the riverside.

"I'm taking you home, common lets go" Gohan said lifting his father gently, heading in the direction of home.

For the short journey home Goku's mind was in a completely different place altogether. His thoughts on what had just happened, and why it had to end so quickly. Or did he even want it to happen again? That question did not take long to answer. Goku had to experience it again, he had to experience more, and this was to be his next challenge.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**14/01/2011 - Chapter 2 updated*  


* * *

**

Bulma drew back the curtains in her bedroom to reveal another beautiful day in west city. Today like most other days she had woken alone in her bed. That however was not uncommon. There was only one place her so called husband could be…The gravity room. Bulma loved Vegeta very much but she could hardly call him her husband. She rarely saw the man. That's just the way things where and she had become accustomed to it. Bulma herself was a very busy woman, now that her father was getting to be quite an age she more or less ran capsule corp. So she did enjoy the little time that she spent with Vegeta.

Today however she felt especially lonely, Trunks was no were to be found, he was of course long gone to go and play with Goten, she was glad that he had such a good friend as Vegeta had been more distant than usual recently, nor did she know why. Something had come over him all of a sudden, and she was not about to try and get him to talk about it. It would be easier to get blood out of a stone.

Bulma walked down the hall to the door of the gravity room and pressed the intercom button.

"Vegeta are you coming out of there for some breakfast" she asked

"I will leave when my training is complete" Vegeta replied

"Vegeta come and have breakfast with me. There will be plenty of time for training later." Bulma pleaded

"WOMAN…leave me be" Vegeta shouted in return

At that point Bulma gave up, she more than anybody else knew that there was very little that could change Vegeta's mind once he had it set on something. As she headed for the kitchen she could hear her mother bouncing about the room in a frenzy. Bulma had a long day ahead of her so she needed a good breakfast and by the smell of things she was about to get just that.

Meanwhile in the gravity room Vegeta continued with his intense training. This training was unlike any training he had done previously. He was not preparing for a new unbeatable enemy, nor was he training to obtain a new level of power. He was training to beat, strengthen and toughen his emotions. He was angry, annoyed and embarrassed that he let them get the better of him during his last encounter with Kakarot.

"You're a fool, a disgrace, a pathetic excuse of a warrior and an embarrassment to your royal bloodline" he yelled to himself

"You let your emotions get the better of you and now look where it's got you! The damn fool is on to you.'

Vegeta understood what Kakarot had felt and he understood why Kakarot had no desire to fight with him. If only he had realized it sooner then things could have turned out differently. He understood because since he had been defeated by Kakarot that first time all those years ago, he had felt a similar feeling. It was only for Kakarot's earth upbringing that it affected them in different ways. It was tormenting Goku because he now felt useless, just as it tormented Vegeta that he had been defeated and out classed by a third class baka. Not to mention that Goku had surpassed him to the legendary form of super Saiyan first when that honor should have been his. He was the prince of all Saiyans after all.

Of course this only fuelled Vegeta's want and need for power more, and with mind breaking intense training he was able to achieve this and more or less become equal with Goku. Although Goku had now beaten him once again. Goku had got to him, to the part of him that he tried so hard all his life to hide, so to not appear weak. Now that Kakarot had seen it, Vegeta knew he would not be allowed to forget it anytime soon.

There was one more thing that was on Vegeta's mind, and it burned more than the rest. The fact that he had wanted the lower class Saiyan in more ways than he felt he should. Ever since he was a young boy he had been taken away from his family, his people and his heritage. He never got to experience all the feelings that the Saiyans shared with each other. Although they were a warrior race who loved to fight, they were also very loyal to each other. They loved in ways that nobody else could understand. Although Vegeta knew everything there was to know about the ways of his people he never got the chance to experience it all first hand.

Now that there was only Kakarot and himself, the two last full blooded Saiyans, in that moment in which Kakarot had embraced him, all the feelings he had deep within came forth, feelings he was unsure he could trust. After all Bulma was only human, even thought she knew how to pleasure the prince, Kakarot was the only person left alive who could fully make Vegeta feel what it's like to truly be a Saiyan.

Vegeta lowered to the ground, walked over to the gravity machine and turned it to earth's normal gravity. He stood in silence for several minutes breathing heavily as he did. He tired his hardest to forget about those feelings, he tried to tell himself they were irrelevant and he had no desire to feel them ever again.

"WHY IS THAT STUPID CLOWN ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT? I CANT GET HIM OUT OF MY HEAD! ITS DRIVING ME INSANE" he screamed as the sweat dripped from his body.

If he stayed in that room any longer he would end up destroying it in a rage, and more than likely take the whole entire city with it. Instead of the very tempting desire to do so he left the room and headed for his bathroom to shower. As he did he passed the living room and overheard a conversation his wife was having on the telephone.

"Ok that's great! I'm glad you will be able to make it, we really need to stay in touch and see you all more often…ok cool I can't wait, and I'll see you then. Bye!" Bulma said cheerfully down the telephone.

"Who where you talking to woman?" Vegeta demanded.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was talking to Chi-Chi." she responded

"What on earth for?" Vegeta scowled.

"Have you forgotten already? It's your son's birthday in three days! Chi-Chi is coming over to help me plan the party."

Vegeta knew instantly that meant that Kakarot would be here, in his own home, and that meant that there was going to be a rather uncomfortable atmosphere between the both of them. More so than usual that is.

Vegeta scowled and continued on his way towards the shower. Part of him inside was pleased that Kakarot was going to be there, it had been three weeks since their last encounter and it would be nice to see if he had fully recovered.

"Your letting your emotions take control again you idiot" he grunted to himself, as he entered the shower.

As he stood there letting the water soak him all he could see in his mind was Goku. His innocent smile, dark eyes and defined body. Vegeta was suddenly aware of his rather hard erection and in a moment on weakness gave into his desire. His cock throbbed for Goku; he wanted to feel Goku's touch, his heat all around it. He thought of having the younger Saiyan beneath him as he moved his hand in a stroking motion over his arousal. He closed his eyes and could see himself and Goku doing what he so much desired, to push himself deep into Goku's body. To let Goku do whatever he pleased to him. Vegeta let out a yell as the feeling of ecstasy shot throughout his body as he reached his climax.

He stood there in silence as the water washed away the product of his moment of pleasure. He thought of sharing this pleasure with the other Saiyan and said to himself quietly

"Kakarot I…" he paused, unable to complete the sentence as his control took over once again.

* * *

Goku stood at his living room window, staring into the woods as the sun set while his wife quizzed his eldest son on his recent visit to town with Videl.

"Well did you buy her anything nice Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked excitedly

"Mom I'd rather not talk about this? Gohan said rather embarrassed

"Gohan if you're going to marry her you need to treat her to nice things!"

"Mom I never said anything about marriage, you're the one who keeps mentioning it" Gohan replied.

The frustration on Chi-Chi's face was apparent, Gohan could see this and decided to back off, he did not want his mother to start her talk about how it's never too late to settle down, that his father and her got married when they where his age. He had heard that story one too many times and had no desire to hear it again.

"Goku don't you think it's about time that Gohan started to think about settling down?" Chi-Chi asked.

…"Goku? Hello is there anybody there?…Goku?" she continued with no reply.

Gohan walked over to his dad and gave him a nudge on the arm. "Dad are you ok?" Goku woke from his stare and looked at his son in confusion.

"I'm sorry what where you saying?" he asked

Chi-Chi quickly replied:

"What is wrong with you Goku? You have been acting very strange these last few weeks. Are you ill?"

"I'm fine honestly; I was a million miles away there." Goku answered

"I can fetch for the doctor if you're sick, we don't need all of us getting sick" Chi-Chi stated

"No I don't need a doctor; they will only try to give me a needle!" Goku answered a tad blue in the face. "I'm just going to get a bit of fresh air" he said as he walked towards and out the door.

Goku stood on the grass outside his house and enjoyed the silence. His wife constantly talking to their eldest son about marriage and family life was really beginning to annoy him. He wanted her to realize that she should not force him into making decisions like that (like he had been), she had been doing it all his life, and she should let him make those important ones for himself. However, Chi-Chi wasn't about to change her ways.

Goku still was no better when It came to sleeping, since the incident with Vegeta it was worse; he could not get him out of his head. So to stop his body from a complete breakdown he had been living on Senzu beans to keep his strength up.

The peaceful silence Goku was enjoying was cut short by his youngest son running towards him with the biggest fish he had ever seen.

"DADDY DADDY LOOK WHAT I CAUGHT, ISAN'T HE COOL!" Goten beamed.

"Wow that's one big fish you caught there sport I'm impressed" Goku said with forced excitement

"I'm going to show him to mum; do you think we will be able to have it for supper?" Goten said bouncing about

"I don't see why not son."

Goten quickly rushed pass him heading for the house in excitement, nearly knocking Gohan over who was coming out of the house in the process. Goku laughed as he watched Gohan trying to dodge the raging Goten while trying not to get hit in the face by the oversized fish. Gohan luckily managed to do so and walked over and sat down beside his dad on the grass.

They both sat for a moment and admired the view. The setting sun was beautiful; it lit the whole sky a cinnamon red. Gohan was the first to break the silence as asked: "What's wrong Dad, you haven't been yourself since you got home?"

"I'm sorry Gohan if I've been making you worry, I've just felt a bit strange since I got back. Fighting Buu has changed me somehow." Goku replied in a quiet voice, hoping that his wife could not hear their conversation.

"Are you not happy to be back?" Gohan questioned in a sad voice

Goku looked at his son in amazement, he then laughed and put his arm around him, pulling him closer and said: "Don't say something so silly son, of course I am, I missed you so much, it was one of the hardest decisions I ever made to decide to stay in other world after the fight with cell. I missed you more than anyone else, you're my son and I love you. I'm not going to leave you again."

Gohan looked at his dad with a tear in his eyes, give him a hug and said: "I missed you too dad, we can make up for all the lost time now. There is a birthday party for Trunks at Bulma's house in 3 days so let's just have a great time at that. Maybe it will make you feel a better?"

Goku replied "Sure we will have a great time, I can hardly wait."

Goku's heart began to race, this was the first time he had heard about this party. He finally had a reason to be in the company of Vegeta. It was all he was able to think about since it happened. It had felt so right and he had to find out why it happened and what was going to come of it, if anything at all. It was the only form of intimate feeling he had received from another person in a long time, and it had been better than any he had ever received from Chi-Chi, and all Vegeta had done was put his arm around him.

He felt bad he could not tell his son what had happened, he really wanted to talk to somebody about it, if only to get their thoughts on what might have caused Vegeta to suddenly become this gentle man Goku had seen. Normally the person he would go to would be Gohan, but in this case he thought it best not too. Even thought Goku was getting ahead of himself, and he knew this, but if anything further was to happen, it would all come out when the time was right.

One thing was for sure, Goku was going to get some answers.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**17/01/2011 - Chapter 3 Revised***

**WARNING!  
MATURE CONTENT  
If you are easily offended DO NOT read this.  
**

**

* * *

**

"You can drive a little faster Goku, at this speed we will never get there in time" Chi-Chi moaned.

She had a lot of work to do when they arrived at Bulma's house. She had promised Bulma she would help her plan Trunk's birthday party. Bulma had told Chi-Chi that all the guests would be arriving at 4PM so they had left extra early in order for Chi-Chi and Bulma to get a good few hours work done before then, and with Chi-Chi being a bit of a control freak she was itching to get into action.

Goku however was in no rush to get to Bulma's house; at least that's what he tried to tell himself. He had a lot of mixed feelings about what might happen, half of him was afraid that the prince would reject him, simply for having the feelings he did, or at least the feelings he thought he felt, he still wasn't sure on that part, and then other half had to have answers.

But at this moment his nerves had the better of him. He had wanted so much to see Vegeta again, but could not bring himself to simply go and see him, and since their last encounter their training sessions had stopped. He had no idea why he felt so scared of going to see him and now that it was more than likely they would cross each other today, Goku felt like a small child waiting for Santa to come at Christmas, yet at the same time terrified, suddenly facing Frieza, Cell and Buu all at once seemed preferable to this party.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi but I don't want to drive too fast when we are in the city. There are a lot more cars here." Goku replied.

"Well I'm glad you're thinking of the safety of your family" she said.

Gohan and Goten where talking in the back about what all they were going to do at the party. Goten kept on mentioning his excitement in seeing all of Trunk's new toys. Gohan was just happy that everybody was going to be together, he loved it when everyone was together and having a good time. Yet he was very aware of his father's mixed emotions on the situation. He didn't know what they were about; all he knew was that he was very apprehensive for some reason. He had noticed since his father had come back home from the other world that he had been different, so he decided that he would keep an eye on his father to make sure that he was ok and if possible, find out what was bugging him.

Goku parked the car outside of Bulma's huge house and got out, as he stood and stared at the house he took in a deep breath to try and relax himself for what was going to be a stressful day. Saving the world seemed like such an easy task to him right now, compared to facing Vegeta. Chi-Chi marched on ahead of the others to meet Bulma who greeted her at the door. Goten followed soon after, only to be greeted by an over excited Trunks who was dying to show him all of his birthday presents. As the boys, Chi-Chi and Bulma disappeared into the house Goku and Gohan walked down the long path to the entrance and walked into the oversized living room.

Inside they found Bulma's father scratching his head and trying to figure out the instructions for their new barbeque. Goku instantly felt a little bit calmer, no Vegeta in sight. He could relax for now, yet he knew he could show up at any minute.

Gohan was calm and relaxed as normal…that was until the high pitched voice of Mrs. Brief caused him to jump about 10 feet high in the air.

"HELLO BOYS! OH MY IT'S BEEN A VERY LONG TIME. MY GODNESS GOHAN LOOK HOW MUCH YOU'VE GROWN" she said with her happy smile

"Yeah it has been a while hasn't it?" Gohan replied embarrassed and a little red in the face.

"OH AND GOKU IT'S SO GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK WE ALL MISSED YOU" Mrs. Brief said excited.

It was Goku who was now a little red in the face with embarrassment. Mrs. Brief seemed to have that effect on people. Goku and Gohan just looked at each other and smiled.

"I don't suppose you boys are hungry are you? I just made a fresh stew if you're interested?" Mrs. Brief suggested, but before she could finish the sentence the two hungry Saiyans had sped past her in the direction of the kitchen.

She giggled and went to the garden to tend to her plants. As she headed for the garden she was stopped by Vegeta.

"Was that Kakarot and his son who just arrived?" He demanded

"Why yes it was, their in the kitchen if would want to go and say hi." Mrs. Brief replied and continued on her way to the garden.

Vegeta stood where he was and thought about what to do next. He was unsure if he should go and do his own thing, or go and confront Kakarot. He too wanted to see the other Saiyan but of course he wasn't going to admit that to anybody. But unlike Goku he knew what he wanted. He knew he wanted the younger Saiyan (Against his better judgment). He just was uncertain as to how he was going to get him. Nor did he know if Goku felt anything for him, or had it just been in the spare of the moment. He was soon going to find out though.

It had taken Vegeta a lot to come to terms with his feelings. Because after all, he had felt very strongly about Goku before they had their little moment, those feelings where just of a completely different nature. He knew that Goku was the better warrior than he and he had accepted that finally. Their friendship however was just really getting started. He knew that Goku had considered him a friend for a long time now, but only just recently had Vegeta started to consider Goku in the same way, he had then been surprised when he realized the feelings had started to turn into something stronger. However he was not going to let this slip by him. He was going to get what he wanted just like he always did.

He decided that now was not the time to approach him, he would wait until all the guests had arrived and there was a better chance to get him alone.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Goku had just started his 7th bowl of stew and was rather enjoying it.

Gohan had stopped at 4 and was amazed that his farther was still going strong, with no apparent end in sight…that was until the pot was empty. Goku's appetite had not been the same since he had returned, and Gohan was glad to see it back. Perhaps maybe things where starting to get back to normal.

"You know dad you should leave some room for the barbeque." Gohan laughed

"Don't worry about that Gohan, there is always plenty of room for more" Goku answered with a half full mouth of stew.

Gohan just laughed again and decided he would go and find Goten and Trunks to see what they were up to. Goku stayed where he was, he thought it safer if he just stayed in the kitchen and ate. After all he was very good at it, and next to fighting and training he considered it one of his favourite sports.

The hours past and Goku sat in the kitchen and watched the world go by, with Chi-Chi and Bulma running in and out every now and then preparing small bites to eat, while Goku tried his hardest not to nibble at them. The boys ran in a few times playing their games, but they were gone again just as quick as they had come, it was 2 o'clock now Goku was really rather bored.

He decided he didn't care if he ran into Vegeta; he had never been a coward in the past and he was not about to become one now, that and he had to get out of that kitchen before he lost his mind. He walked slowly back into the living room to find Mr Brief still in the same spot, still trying to figure out how to put together this strange looking excuse of a barbeque. For a genius Goku found it quite funny that he was having such difficulties putting together an object that came with instructions.

Goku froze as he felt a familiar presence enter the room. He dared not turn round; it was unmistakable that Vegeta was now standing behind him. He could feel his energy surrounding his entire body, suffocating him almost. Again his nerves got the better of him and Goku pretended that he had not noticed Vegeta's entry.

Vegeta knew however that he had. He had sensed his nervousness the second he walked into the room. It was obvious that he had caught him off guard which made him smirk. "_Kakarot is feeling awkward around me, I must use this to my advantage_" he thought to himself. It would be fun to torment the younger Saiyan for a while before he got serious with him.

By this stage Goku felt as if he was sweating bullets, his arms and legs felt weak. If Vegeta had decided to attack there and then Goku would have been utterly helpless to defend himself. He quickly snapped out of that thought however, why would Vegeta randomly attack him? Little did he know Vegeta actually did want to attack him, but not in the way he thought.

Goku's heart stopped as Vegeta walked up behind him, brushing his shoulder as he did and turned to face him. They made eye contact for the first time since their last encounter and Goku felt like he had a apple lodged in his throat it was that dry and course.

"I'm glad to see that you've recovered Kakarot, your no fun when your all beat up." Vegeta smirked

Goku tried to reply but nothing came out, just the squeak of a small mouse. He finally did manage to mumble "I'm much better thanks"

"Well I'm glad to hear it Kakarot. I'm going training in the gravity room if you care to join me" Vegeta hinted with a grin as he left the room.

Goku tried desperately to stop the growing bulge in his shorts from getting to the point where people in the next street could see it. Had Vegeta really just offered for Goku to join him training in the gravity room? As far as he knew only Trunks had been permitted to do that before. That was an offer he simply could not refuse.

For the first time in a long time Goku felt excited about fighting again. That little spark that he had always had for fighting had returned, he then realized that it was only because Vegeta had suggested it. All of a sudden it hit him. It was there staring him in the face all along yet he simply had not realized it. He was attracted to Vegeta, how could he only be realizing this now? And all it took was for Vegeta to show one minute of affection for it to surface.

_Am I Gay? _Goku thought for a second. It didn't feel like it, he didn't feel any different than he always had done. Not paying much attention to his own question the Saiyan in him took over as he remembered the rush of fighting, the overdose of power and excitement, it was overwhelming. Plus he and Vegeta would be half naked with a lot of physical contact, what was he doing standing around? He should be in the gravity room already, but Goku decided to be discreet, it would look strange if Goku simply walked on into the gravity room. Instead he put his fingers to his forehead and concentrated on Vegeta's energy signal. An instant later he was there standing in the middle of the room where his Prince was.

"What took you so long Kakarot?" Vegeta asked

"I was deciding on whether to come or not" Goku answered

Vegeta knew rightly he was lying. He knew that nobody in hell was going to stop him from getting here.

"So now what? Goku asked

"We get down to business" Vegeta replied as he walked over to the gravity controls and set it to 150 times earths normal gravity.

Not exactly what Goku was hoping for, but it was a start. They both took their normal fighting stance.

"Remember what happened the last time Kakarot? You better have your guard up?" Vegeta smirked

"Don't you worry about me Vegeta, come and get me!" he smirked.

For the next hour and a half fists flying, energy shooting and two men sparing was all that could be heard coming from the gravity room. Gohan had noticed the sudden rise in power levels while he was in the garden with the boys. This made him even more pleased that Goku was training again, that was more like the dad he remembered. Finally things seemed like they were getting back to normal.

Vegeta and Goku both hit the hard floor with a thunderous thud. The last collision of fists and faces had closed their training match. As they both lay there panting and trying to get back to their feet, Goku realized he had not had as much fun in a long time, he felt like his old self again and it was all thanks to Vegeta. He wanted to show Vegeta now in a different physical way just how thankful he was.

Vegeta was the first to rise to his feet; he looked over at the other Saiyan who had his eyes closed with the biggest smile on his face. Vegeta hadn't seen that in a long time, he was pleased that he had seemed to have brought Kakarot out of his shell and back to his old self. However, now it was time for Vegeta to get his payment, and to show the lower class Saiyan how he felt about him.

Vegeta walked over to Goku and stood over him with a cheeky grin on his face, which made Goku suddenly became aware of the Prince's presence towering over him. He felt both of Vegeta's boots touching either side of his waist and it was almost as if Vegeta had read his mind and was now ready to receive what Goku had planned for him. They didn't have to discuss it; they both knew in that moment that they wanted each other.

"What now Kakarot?" Vegeta asked sarcastically

Goku grinned back "Well that's up to you Vegeta, I don't mind, you can do whatever you want!"

"Is that so?" Vegeta replied as he lowered himself onto Goku's waist.

He was instantly aware of Goku's state of arousal as he felt it pressed against his rear. Vegeta grabbed the taller Saiyans wrists and pinned them to the floor which brought their heads closer so they were face to face, they were practically touching each other's noses now.

"Well Kakarot I'm impressed, you're just a big as your appetite, and I can tell you're very happy to see me!"

As he said this Vegeta positioned himself so that the tip of Goku's throbbing erection was pressed against his entrance. He pushed down ever so slightly to tease the other Saiyan so Goku felt his heat through their clothes on the tip of his arousal.

At this point Goku wished that he had ripped their clothes off during training so that he could plunge himself freely into the prince, Vegeta continued to tease him by pushing down on him that little further. Goku gave out a small moan which only made the prince more aroused and push harder.

"Stop teasing me Vegeta, I want you now, I want to be inside you!" Goku cried

"Now now Kakarot have a little….."

"HELLO IN THERE? ARE YOU TWO PLANNING ON COMING OUT AT SOME POINT TODAY? EVERYBODY IS HERE ALREADY!" Bulma shouted through the closed door.

Completely taken by surprise, Vegeta was on his feat in an instant, while Goku tried to gather himself, his heart racing in case Bulma was to walk in and see him trying to hide his enormous erection.

"Eh yeah Bulma we're finished now, we'll be out in a second" Goku answered in a shaky voice

Vegeta looked and Kakarot and smirked.

"Looks like we will have to finish this another time Kakarot" he said in a sexy voice as he left the room.

He loved teasing Goku, and he knew it would only make the younger Saiyan want him more, and when they finally did have each other it would make it all the more better.

Goku lifted his tattered shirt and put it on; he was so disappointed that he had the prince right where he had wanted him only for him to be snatched away. He was delighted however, now that he knew how Vegeta felt, answering a few of his questions with the response he had been hoping for.

Goku walked into the living room where all the Z fighters had gathered around the birthday boy to give him his gifts.

"Look at you Goku, your clothes are a mess, I'll go and get you some clean ones" Bulma offered

"No that's ok Bulma don't worry about it, I can go and get some off Vegeta, you stay here at the party" Goku answered as he raced off towards Vegeta's bedroom.

This was his chance while everybody was in one place, for him and his prince to finish what they had started. He arrived at the bedroom door and opened it slowly and crept in hoping to surprise his new sex companion. Goku had never been more disappointed than he was when he found Vegeta laid over his bed fast asleep.

"_I must have tired him out more than I thought_" Goku thought to himself. He decided not to wake him, he seemed rather comfortable, and waking him didn't seem like the smartest of ideas. Plus he needed Vegeta wide awake for what he had planned. He crept over to the closet and borrowed Vegeta's famous pink Bad Man shirt and returned to the party.

Some hours later everybody had gathered in the garden for the long awaited barbeque. Goku sat beside his wife on the decking, listening to her preaching to Videl about Gohan's favourite meals. This whole marriage thing between Gohan and Videl was starting to annoy him. _It__'__s their decision to make and they will make it when their ready, if they ever do, _he thought to himself.

Goku's morals had started to kick in the more he thought about his own wife, he had completely forgotten about Chi-Chi. What was he thinking, cheating on her with someone else? To make things worse that someone else was a Man! He still loved her, but not the way he used to, he had a love for her that was more like the love you feel for a best friend than the love a married couple should share. She was never very adventurous in the bedroom, not that sex is everything in a marriage, but it does matter for something. They always did it the normal missionary way and it was over in two minutes, Goku needed more, he had never experienced anything else, and yet those two minutes with Vegeta in the gravity room seemed 100 times better. And that wasn't even sex.

Goku's thoughts then started to focus on his sons. He could not hurt them. He had not always been there for Gohan in the past when he had wanted to be, and Goten hadn't even known him for the first 7 years of his life. He was not going to do wrong by them by breaking up their family. His boys meant more than life itself to him and he was willing to put their happiness before his own, even if it meant having a life with Chi-Chi.

As the night drew on, everybody started to have a drink so nobody was in a fit state to fly or drive home. Bulma announced that there was more than enough room for everybody to stay there the night. Everybody accepted the offer and the party continued on into the night.

There was still no sign of Vegeta, but Goku was not expecting him to show himself now.

When it came time for bed Goku was wondering where he and his wife would be sleeping. Goku was feeling so conflicted, it was upsetting him that he was going to sleep beside Chi-Chi and not his prince. But he was going to resist for his children, that's all he needed to reassure himself. He later found out that he would be sleeping by himself, Chi-Chi had come over and told him that herself, Bulma, 18 and Videl were sleeping in the one room and having a girlie get together, to discuss…women's things. That suited Goku fine, he was tired and ready for a good night sleep.

On his way to his appointed bedroom he stopped by Vegeta's bedroom again to leave back his shirt and to tell him that he could not continue with what they had started. This was devastating for him; he wanted the prince for much more than just sex. They were the only two full blooded Saiyans left and he knew that Vegeta was the only person who could make him feel as good as he had, and what it meant to be a Saiyan, he so wanted to explore that with Vegeta, but he reminded himself that he was doing this for Gohan and Goten.

Goku walked into the room expecting to find Vegeta still asleep on the bed. But to his surprise the room was empty with the window wide open and a cool breeze blowing in. Again he was disappointed that his prince was not there. He left the shirt on the bedside table, walked over to the window to admire the full moon view. He loved the view of a full moon; it wasn't something that he had been able to enjoy in the past for obvious reasons, but at any chance he could get now he would stop and admire its beauty.

Goku was so taken by the view that he failed to notice that there was somebody in the bedrooms private bathroom. He only did whenever the prince walked back into the bedroom dripping wet with nothing but a towel around his muscular body. He was shocked yet very happy to see his secret lover standing beside the bed and Goku felt his appendage beginning to throb once more for the prince.

"Fancy meeting you here Kakarot, in my bedroom, beside my bed." Vegeta smirked

"Vegeta…." Goku hesitated

"Vegeta I can't do this, if we where to go on with this, it would destroy my family and I won't be the cause of so much pain for my children." He announced with his head staring at the floor the whole time, trying to hide the tear he had in his eye.

Vegeta was not surprised by this. He was actually expecting Goku's heartfelt rejection.

"That is why Kakarot we're not going to let anybody find out about us. We are Saiyans; these mere humans cannot understand what that means. We cannot deny our heritage and we cannot deny what our Saiyan instincts make us feel for each other"

Goku looked up in hope as he realized that Vegeta was completely right, he knew this was going to start a moral conflict within his own head, but letting those morals slip for just a second, he also realized that he could have the relationship he wanted, and needed from Vegeta without anybody knowing. "_What they don't know doesn't hurt them." _He though.

"Your right Vegeta, I can't deny it anymore, I want you." As Goku said this he knew that he was going to regret this decision later when he next saw his wife and sons, but for now his morals had been defeated by his instinctual desire for Vegeta.

Vegeta smiled and nodded in return to Goku's comment. He walked over to the bedroom door and locked it. As he did Goku knew what Vegeta had in mind. Vegeta turned and directed his attention to Goku as he slowly untied his towel and let it fall to the floor, revealing himself in all his glory.

Goku could not believe what he was seeing; he was transfixed by Vegeta's stunning figure and body. Not to mention the size of his appendage, which was growing every second, it seemed that having a huge cock was a common thing for Saiyans, Vegeta's was at least 8 inches long and he only had a semi. He walked over to the topless Goku looking him in the eyes and rubbing his hands all over his torso. The feel of his defined muscles made Vegeta even harder. He playfully pushed Goku onto the bed and started to unbutton his jeans pulling them down slowly to reveal Goku's plain while boxer shorts. They where a tight fit and Vegeta could see Goku's hard on through the thin layer.

He grabbed him firmly and began to pull, licking up and down his shaft. Goku gave a quiet cry at this new form of pleasure. Chi-Chi had never once given him oral sex, this was all that Goku had imagined and more, as he felt the prince's warm tongue licking up and down his aching dick.

Vegeta soon got bored with the shorts in the way and pulled them down to reveal Goku fully. He continued to masturbate the other man, pulling his foreskin back fully before swallowing Goku whole. Goku arched his back and let out a silent yell of ecstasy. Vegeta could feel the build up inside Goku; he was not ready for it to be over just yet.

He stopped pleasuring Goku, crawled up his body until he was sitting in the same position he was in before they had been interrupted in the gravity room. Goku leaned up to Vegeta and put his arms around his neck, forcing his way into Vegeta's mouth as their tongues met and wrapped around each other. Taking Goku by surprise Vegeta lowered himself onto Goku's aching erection, forcing the lower class Saiyan deep into his body. Goku gave out a yell of pleasure not caring if anyone in the house heard.

Vegeta was a little unprepared for the feelings that came with his decision, he was rather uncomfortable to begin with due to the size of Goku's fully erect dick, as he felt it pushed deeper inside, but that quickly faded as he discovered the fine line between pain and pleasure, before long he felt no pain…only pleasure.

As he started to feel more at ease he began slow, moving his body up and down on top of Goku.

As for Goku he was in a different place all together, he had never felt pleasure like this. Vegeta was so warm and tight; he felt the feeling of ultimate pleasure run through every nerve in his body like they were on fire.

Vegeta's movements quickened, and as they did he took Goku deeper into his body with each thrust. Goku could have stayed there for life; he wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist and began to thrust, aiding Vegeta with his movements. Their speed quickened as Goku could feel his climax drawing near; he began to push the prince down harder and harder until Goku's full length was inside. Vegeta clenched as he took all of Goku's warm erection which pushed Goku over the edge. He yelled another silent scream as he unloaded his full and thick seed into the prince's body. As Vegeta felt the extra sudden rush of warmth inside him he too reached his breaking point and spread his load across Goku's chest.

Goku fell to his back on the bed as Vegeta fell forward on top of him. Both of them hot, sweaty and shattered. Goku was asleep within two minutes, snoring loudly. Vegeta managed to roll over on his back and pull the bedclothes up just above both of their waistlines. The smell of sex filled the room, Vegeta preferred not to clean up the aftermath of their actions, it left a statement showing that they had one hell of a time. Vegeta had never felt so good about anything or about anyone. He looked at his new lover and smiled; even as Goku slept he could tell he was happy. Vegeta felt Goku all around him, it was comforting. He lay there and looked at his lover, realizing that he could not be happier.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**18/01/2011 - Chapter 4 Revised***

**WARNING!  
MATURE CONTENT!  
If you are easily offended DO NOT read this.**

**

* * *

**

Goku looked in the bathroom mirror at the gleaming face staring back at him. Finally he had got his release; he had gotten to experience true Saiyan pleasure. Pleasure he did not know had even existed until the previous night. And it felt great. He loved this side to Vegeta, it was fun and exciting, and it made him a really lovable person. Goku was surprised at how quickly he was actually falling for Vegeta, it had come all of a sudden out of nowhere, but what mattered was that it was making Goku happy, and as long as it was kept a secret nobody would get hurt.

"KAKAROTT GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!"

Goku just stared at the man in the mirror and smiled "Here we go again".

Downstairs Gohan had been sent on a mission to find his father as Chi-Chi was ready to go home. It was just approaching noon and Goku was nowhere to be found. Gohan had searched the whole house already twice, and with each passing moment Chi-Chi was growing more impatient and annoyed. It was just like Goku to disappear whenever he was needed.

"Damn Goku where are you?" She screamed.

"Don't worry mum he hasn't vanished completely, he is close I can sense him." Gohan reassured her.

Gohan reached out with his mind to try and find exactly where his father was hiding, he knew he was close; his energy signal was quite strong. It was strange however; he could not pin-point his exact location. It was almost as if his father was trying to hide.

_Hum…that's strange, _Gohan thought to himself. _He is with Vegeta…but where?_

"Hey, Bulma do you have any idea where Vegeta is?" Gohan inquired

"Eh… I think he is still in bed. Why?"

"No reason…." Gohan answered.

Gohan was nearly certain that he felt Vegeta's presence with his dad's. _Why would he have spent the night in Vegeta's room?_ Gohan asked himself, and right enough Vegeta's room was the one place in the whole house he hadn't checked while on his search for Goku. It was the only place left he could be, if he was still in the house at all that was.

Gohan climbed two flights of stairs and walked down the hallway to Vegeta's room and gave a loud knock on the door. "Vegeta….Vegeta are you awake? Gohan heard what sounded like someone falling out of bed, and a lot of rustling about, he had obviously just woken Vegeta up. Wondering if it had been a good idea to come up in the first place, Gohan bravely gave the door another knock.

"Vegeta …. Can I come in?" he asked as he tried to open the door only to notice that it was locked. Footsteps could be heard rushing about and then heading toward the door. The hatch unlocked and Vegeta opened it to find a red faced teenager looking at him.

"Oh…err I'm sorry Vegeta, I thought you where awake." Gohan said….trying not to take notice of Vegeta's naked body. "Was there something you wanted boy?" Vegeta enquired with a peculiar grin on his face, obviously amusement by Gohan's embarrassment, Vegeta was proud of his naked body and felt no shame at all in showing it.

"Err…oh…yea… I was wondering…if…you had…a…seen my dad?" Gohan answered trying desperately in vain to find something interesting to look at other than Vegeta.

"No I don't what makes you think Kakarot would be here with me?" Vegeta snapped.

Gohan quickly replied with: "I have no idea; it was a stupid thought wasn't it? I'd better get going. Bye"

Vegeta had never seen the boy run off with such speed; it was faster than he had seen him move in the battle with cell, and that WAS fast. The prince just laughed and closed the door, locking it again as he did. "You're safe, you can come out now." Slowly a naked Goku crept out of the bathroom, his heart beating rapidly in his chest; it felt like it was ready to bounce out at any moment.

"That was way too close for comfort, he knew I was here!" Goku whispered in a nervous voice. "I better get going if there are looking for me; my wife is probably going to kill me!"

Vegeta watched and laughed as Goku raced about the room picking up his discarded clothing and putting it on in a rush. Once he was dressed he walked over to the prince (who was still in all his naked galore) and put his arms around his neck smiling and staring into his deep dark eyes. The smaller Saiyan put his arms around Goku's waist pulling him even closer and parting his lips with his tongue, grabbing his ass in the process.

Goku reluctantly pulled away and whispered to his prince "Will I see you tonight?"

"We shall see what happens." Vegeta replied with a smirk. "I'd better go" Goku said sadly as he kissed his lover on the cheek, breaking off their contact as he brought is fingers to his forehead, vanishing from sight seconds later.

The Prince stood there in a stare for a few minutes, wishing that his secret mate didn't have to go. He thought back to when they first met and how almost instantly he had found Kakarot incredibly attractive. But back in those days nothing came between Vegeta and his missions, which was the reason he quickly became jealous, and hateful towards Goku. He could not imagine feeling that way about him ever again however; his innocent smile, his heart overflowing with love and forgiveness, even for someone like Vegeta who had slaughtered hundreds of people, not to mention a few of his friends. All that was behind him now however, Vegeta how even grown fond of Gohan too, he was so like his father, sweet, innocent and with a heart made of gold. Vegeta also had his own family now too, who he cared for, and Bulma included regardless that she unable to provide what he needed sexually. Thought he did not show it as to not appear weak, he was a good person now and if the prince could change his ways…anybody could.

There was no turning back now. He had shown Kakarot a part of him that nobody else had ever seen or even knew existed. He didn't regret it either, he didn't feel weak, and he felt good because Kakarot had shown the same in return.

The prince was suddenly shaken from his thoughts as he noticed he was still standing there naked, and in desperate need of a shower. Last night's actions still had not been washed from his body. The smell of sex was strong. He laughed out loud to himself as he realised Kakarot more than likely smelled just as good as he did.

The car journey home seemed longer than usual and it had been awkwardly silent. Goku was relieved to be home and have gotten a shower; he thought his family had noticed that he smelt rather…interesting to say the least. Having not slept much the night before he collapsed onto his bed and was fast asleep before his head hit the pillow.

He awoke sometime later to something tickling his nose "hehe, stop it" he murmured sleepily. "Don't start this again Ve…." he paused, remembering where he was and that it could not possibly be Vegeta. He half opened one eye to try and see who it was tickling him. It took a moment for the sleepy haze to dissipate but as it slowly did he found his sons staring at him with big grins on their faces as Goten tickled his nose again with a pillow feather.

"Are you getting up sleepy head?" Goten chuckled

With his batteries recharged Goku felt a rush of energy run through him as he bounced up and attacked his youngest son with all the tickle power he could muster. Gohan sat on the edge of the bed laughing as his little brother wriggled about in amusement and desperation to be free. "Oh you think it's funny Gohan do you?" Goku laughed as he grabbed his eldest son with his other hand and began his vicious assault of the tickles on him too.

Chi-Chi could hear the laughter and screams of all three of them from downstairs and smiled as she prepared the evening meal. She was still not impressed with Goku for his disappearing act that morning, but was very happy to see that he seemed to be back to his normal happy self. It was upsetting for everybody when Goku was out of sorts, especially with someone as carefree and loving as Goku, all you want to do is hug them better.

Goku entered the kitchen with Goten propped on his shoulder, the tears of laughter still streaming down his rosy cheeks, and his other arm around Gohan's shoulder.

"Hey Chi-Chi is dinner nearly ready? We've worked up quite an appetite?" Goku asked hungrily.

"It won't be long now boys. Gohan will you set the table please?"

Gohan did as he was asked while Goku and Goten went into the living room, Goku listening to what his youngest son told him about all the excitement he had at Trunk's house. Goku thought back to the excitement he had had also, he could not wait to see his prince again, but for now he was happy. He loved his sons with all his heart and he was glad that they were happy. He could get used to this, being at home with his family again, while he and his prince shared their love too, even thought they had to keep their love behind closed doors, which did not bother him...yet. Dinner went by quickly and they all rather enjoyed it, with Goku starting first and finishing last as usual. After, the whole family retired to the living room, Goku sat and watched TV while Goten slept on his lap tired from the party yesterday, and Gohan snuggled beside him watching the TV also. Chi-Chi lit a fire then continued knitting something that she seemed to be making for a baby. Goku shrugged and continued watching his programme.

As the hours past and it grew late, Goku knew that Vegeta obviously wasn't coming to see him after all. That did not matter, he would be round tomorrow to spar he predicted. Yawning Goku decided that he too was ready for bed again. He lifted his youngest son and carried him to his bed, kissing him on the forehead as he tucked him in. He glanced into Gohan's room on his way to bed to see that he too had already fallen into a deep sleep; he walked over and turned his bedside lamp off. He brushed his hand thought this son's thick dark hair and said: "I love you son…sleep well Gohan"

Goku had not felt so content in a long time; he closed his son's door on his way out and headed for his own bedroom. When he got there he found the light off and his wife asleep in bed with her back to the door. _Perfect _he thought to himself, he had not been in the mood for Chi-Chi to be lying on her back and ask that Goku make love to her; wishing that it was someone else the whole time. The thought of having sex like that now bored him completely; he would rather pleasure himself. To lean over Chi-Chi for two minutes and have normal missionary sex was utterly pointless to him now as he thought back to the hot bareback sex he had the night before…several times…and that morning also.

Goku undressed but decided he would not sleep naked, it just didn't seem right. He had to give his wife some respect. After all he still did care about her; she did cook his meals and wash his clothes for him like she had always done. For him to sleep the same way with her as he did with his new lover just did not seem right.

It didn't take Goku long to fall into a deep sleep, all night he dreamt of being with his Prince, and of spending time with his children; he could live like that for the rest of his life. Goku felt whole again and never wanted to lose that feeling ever again. At last he could sleep.

Chi-Chi woke early the next morning as usual, she turned and glanced at her husband who was still fast asleep, cuddling his pillow, snoring and drooling a little. S_ame Goku as ever_ she thought to herself. She rose quietly and put on her dressing gown and headed in the direction of the kitchen, she got there only to discover her Son's where up and had already made their breakfast. _Oh great another mess for me to clean up._ She sighed to herself as left the kitchen and entered the living room to find Goten sitting on the couch with his full attention on his favourite Saturday morning show.

"Goten have you seen Gohan?" She asked

"…yea…he….is…out in the garden doing exercises." He replied not taking his eyes from the television.

Chi-Chi walked over to the window and sure enough there was Gohan doing stretches. She went out after him and asked why he was training? He answered her with: "I was thinking of going training with dad today so I'm getting a head start!" "But Gohan, what about Videl? Are you not going out with her today?" "Nah, she felt like staying at home today and doing some training by herself."

Chi-Chi sighed and returned to the house. She wanted the very best for her first born baby and she felt that for him that was to settle down now and start his own family. She knew that Gohan had no notion of such a thing for a long time yet, so she had tried discreetly to convince Videl that Gohan was the man for her and that they should consider marriage. However she was starting to give up hope on the situation as she was tired of trying to do everything herself. _The things I do for my boys._ The tired woman thought to herself.

Still in bed Goku became aware that it was morning and that he had slept longer than he usually did. He jumped up and automatically sensed that his mate was already on his way to continue their training…among other things. Goku ran for the bathroom and had a quick shower. He dried himself just as quick, grabbed his uniform and ran for the kitchen for a quick spot of breakfast.

As he got there he tried his hardest to rush around Chi-Chi and not get in her way. He greeted her with a peck on the cheek and a cheerful "Good morning Chi-Chi". She smiled and said good morning in return. Nothing else was said between them until just as Goku had finished his toast and was ready to head out the door when Chi-Chi said: "I think Gohan is planning on going with you today". Goku froze where he stood; this was going to complicate things a little. Sure it wouldn't get in the way with training, in fact it would be good to have an extra partner, but it was the after business Goku was thinking about. The prince would not be best amused if they had to do all work and no play.

"I need him to do a few chores for me thought, so I'll be calling him back at some point this afternoon." Chi-Chi continued.

With a sigh of relief Goku replied "That's not problem Chi-Chi, Gohan will be glad too I'm sure."

She nodded and Goku rushed out the door, he was greeted by his son in the garden who was waiting for him. "Well son! Are you ready for a hard days training?" Goku asked excitedly "I sure am dad!" he replied. "Ok then let's go!" Goku said as they took to the sky.

They had not even been flying one minute when they ran into Vegeta. He did not have the expression on his face that Goku was expecting once Vegeta noticed both him and Gohan there. In fact he had no expression on his face at all other than his normal one. Goku could sense thought that Vegeta was confused as to why Gohan was with him so he opened his mind to Vegeta and let him know that all would be fine. Gohan would not be spending all day with them and Vegeta seemed to pick up on this and gave a grin to his mate.

Goku was pleased at how well Vegeta was able to act normal around him while Gohan was present. "Well then…shall we get started? How about I take you both on?" Vegeta asked with confidence. Father and Son both looked at each other and grinned, as they agreed and accepted Vegeta's challenge as they launched their offensive at the prince of all Saiyans.

Meanwhile back at the house Chi-Chi went out into the garden to hang washing out to dry. As she did she heard the sound of battle and looked up. From where she was standing the three of them looked like hundreds of little dots they were moving that fast, with Gohan occasionally being thrown out of the war zone only to fly straight back into it.

_At least THEY are having fun._ She thought to herself. Goten ran out of the house past her and yelled with excitement: "Bye Mom, I'm going to trunks house, I'll be back at dinner, love you!"

Before she could say or do anything to stop him he was gone, Chi-Chi was not bothered, as she finally had the house to herself for a while and a bit of much needed peace and quiet.

Time seemed to fly by for the three Saiyans training. As they say does time not fly when you're having fun? Before Gohan knew it he heard his mother's voice calling his name, causing all three of them to pause their training, the two older Saiyans looking at the younger. With a rather sad and bruised face he told his father and Vegeta he would see them at dinner and flew towards home.

Gohan was just barely out of sight when Vegeta leaped at Goku causing both of them to fall through the thick forest top to the ground below. The tress where so tall and thick that it was dark on the forest floor, with little glimmers of light squeezing through small breaks in the canopy. Their whole bodies were covered in sweat and blood as they rushed to undress each other to feel their naked bodies combined.

"Please, Kakarot," Vegeta moaned as he pulled his nails down the taller Saiyans back, hard enough to draw blood. "Don't tease me anymore; you've been doing it all day."

Goku held his lover to the ground and straddled him, preventing him from rising, pressing their lips together. His kisses moved down the prince's muscled chest, saliva-coated fingers slipping between his legs. Something within Vegeta made him want to surrender to a power greater than his own. A power he could trust not to take advantage of his submission.

Vegeta was now on his hands and knees before Goku, teeth bared as he was penetrated from behind. Goku's large hands rested on the prince's hips, slowly pulling their bodies together with a moan of ecstasy. Their joining complete, he began rocking his hips in slow circles.

Vegeta hissed, though not in pain. "Kakarot, _please..._"

When it seemed the smaller Saiyan was about to protest again, Goku relented and slowly pulled out of his tight opening, only to plunge inside the velvety enclosure once more.

Goku repeated his lusty action, sliding leisurely out of his lover's body before slamming back in.

They had no need to be silent now; nobody was around them for miles to hear them. The prince let out a roar of satisfaction as the two rocked together.

Soon it seemed like Goku had lost his willingness to tease his mate, his hands tightened on the prince's hips as he began to thrust harder, faster. His lover's body moulded itself around him. "So good," he gasped, tightening his grip further. Vegeta growled in agreement, clutching at the grass as he braced himself.

Until, surprisingly, Goku stopped, panting. The younger Saiyan slowly retreated, exiting his lover and resting on his heels. Goku's head tilted back as he breathed, eyes closed, sweat beading on his forehead. He reached out to his mate and gently rolled him over. Kneeling between the prince's thighs, he kissed him. Vegeta purred softly:

"Fuck me Kakarot"

For a few moments more, Goku's thrusts were quick but controlled as he tried to hold himself back. Vegeta, however, was having none of it. He wrapped his legs around Goku's trim waist, pulling his lover in even deeper than before. The larger man's startled gasp turned into a growl, his control slipped away, as his instincts took over. Goku took the prince's arousal in one hand pumping in time with his thrusts.

Goku cried out Vegeta's name and the prince howled with pleasure. Their bodies pulsed and their minds almost shut down as they were overwhelmed with orgasm. Goku once more filled up his lover with his warm sticky essence; he continued to pump at Vegeta's erection with great speed until there was an explosion of cum all over his torso.

Goku withdrew from his mate's heat and lay on him, resting his head on his chest. They lay there for several minutes before Vegeta finally spoke:

"That was fucking amazing…."

As Gohan flew towards home he looked back to see if his father and Vegeta had resumed their training. He wanted to stay with them; he was having so much fun but they where no longer in sight. Thinking nothing of it he continued on his way.

As he reached home his mother was waiting for him in the garden. "That was fast, I'm impressed" she said. Gohan smiled and asked her what it was she wanted done. "I want you to clean up the mess you and your brother made in the kitchen this morning." "That's all?" Gohan asked in shock, expecting to hear a mountain of chores needing done. _This is great, I can get this done really fast and get back to training._

The young half Saiyan thought to himself.

Sure enough in record time Gohan had the mess in the kitchen cleaned and the whole room sparkling. It's great when one of your best qualities is speed. Chi-Chi was rather impressed and thanked her son.

"Ok mom I'll be back with dad at dinner, see you then" Gohan raced as fast as he could back to the battle zone excited to continue his work out. When he arrived at where they had been training his father and Vegeta where still nowhere in sight. He closed his eyes and concentrated on where his father was, quickly discovering they were on the ground.

_Excellent _Gohan thought to himself. _I can startle them with a sneak attack and totally throw them off guard._

Gohan descended to the forest floor, getting pricked by a few unforgiving bushes as he did. Once he was on the ground he sensed exactly where they were. He crept slowly around the bushes trying to find a spot where he could wait until the moment was right to strike. Gohan found where he was looking for and peaked over his hiding place getting ready to attack. What Gohan saw next, he would never forget.

"OH MY GOD!" he cried in shier shock as he covered his mouth with his hand hoping that he had not been heard. He had a clear view of his father pumping himself into Vegeta.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING? WHY IN THE NAME OF KAMI IS DAD HAVING SEX WITH VEGETA? WHY? WHY? WHY? _

Gohan could hear every noise, every pant, everything. Hearing Vegeta scream in pleasure echoed in his head bringing angry tears to his eyes. As much as it pained him too he could not look away, he had all these questions running around in his head:

_WHY IS HE DOING THIS?DOES HE NOT LOVE MUM ANYMORE?_

_IS HE GOING TO BREAK HIS PROMISE?IS HE GOING TO RUN AWAY WITH VEGETA AND LEAVE ME AGAIN?_

_HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN TOGETHER?_

_DID HE NOT LOVE OR TRUST ME ENOUGH TO TELL ME HIS FEELINGS?_

What came next made Gohan's heart sink in his chest, the sound of his father reaching his climax and wanking Vegeta off until he too reached his orgasm.

He could not look anymore, falling to the ground in tears. As he lay there he could not help but feel his father was going to leave him again, he never did stay in the one place for long. He did not move for hours, he stayed there long after Goku and Vegeta had left. He did not speak nor make a whimper. He just lay there as the tears continually streamed down his face.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**19/01/2011 - Chapter 5 Revised***

**WARNING !  
MATURE CONTENT  
If you are easily offended DO NOT read this**

* * *

_I suppose I had better get up. Oh but I really don't want to. I'm way too tired…after yesterday I don't think I'll be able to move for a week…god it was amazing thought. _Goku finally turned round and looked at the clock on his bedside table."Oh crap 11 O'clock" he yelled

As far as he could remember this was the latest for a long time that he had slept into. However after the exercise he had had the day before he felt he had an excuse, not that he would be able to explain that excuse to his wife.

_I'd better think of something good to tell Chi-Chi why I'm up so late. I'm actually surprised she hasn't been in yet to waken me. _He pondered to himself.

The tall Saiyan left his bedroom and walked downstairs. The house was unusually quiet for this time of day. Normally Goten could be heard running about with his seemingly endless amount of energy and excitement. Chi-Chi could also normally be heard either rustling about in the kitchen or humming to herself as she cleaned the house or whatever else it is she does during the day. But to Goku's surprise when he reached the kitchen he found it was empty. There was a letter on the table that Chi-Chi had left for him:

_Dear Goku_

_Goten and I have taken a trip into town to meet Bulma and Trunks_

_Going to do a bit of shopping and then take the boys to the park._

_There are some sandwiches in the fridge for your lunch, and don't worry I will be back to make the dinner._

_Love Chi-Chi xo_

Goku gave a sigh. He didn't like being in the house by himself. Then again he didn't like to be alone very often either. Occasionally he liked to be by himself so he could think in peace and quiet, but most of the time he was always with company.

"Hum I wonder where Gohan is. Chi-Chi didn't mention him in her note"

Goku walked across the hall and into the living room to look for his son. It was empty, he glanced outside and still Gohan was not to be found.

"Very strange..." Goku mumbled to himself "He must still be in bed"

Sure enough when Goku went back up the stairs he found the door to his son's bedroom closed. He knew his son was still in bed because if he wasn't the door would have been open. He often thought Gohan had been born in a field with his tendencies to leave doors open.

Goku decided that it was best to let him sleep. Gohan had it tough trying to fit in being the Great Saiyaman around school, and then spending whatever free time he had with Videl, although not that Goku considered that free time.

"What am I going to do with myself? I don't want to train alone…so I guess I will just have to wait until Gohan decides to…" Goku paused there when he suddenly realized that he was standing there talking out loud to himself. He laughed and shrugged it off. With the way things had been over the last few weeks, for the first time in a long time he was happy. He really wanted to see Vegeta again today; he didn't think that would be possible thought. He was worried in case Bulma or Chi-Chi would notice that they had spending a lot more time together. Not that it would trigger many suspicions, but he wanted to be on the safe side anyway.

_HOLD ON A SECOND…_Goku paused and grinned as he realized the greatness of his discovery. _Chi-Chi said that she and Bulma where going to be gone this afternoon. That means Vegeta is alone at capsule corps…EXCELLENT…I can use my instant transmission to pay Vegeta a visit and then be back here again without anybody knowing I was ever gone._

Goku jumped up and down again in excitement with that famous infectious smile of his going from cheek to cheek. He had no time to waste; he put his fingers to forehead and was gone in an instant.

As Gohan felt his father's Ki disappear he slowly opened his bedroom door and peaked his head out, looking up and down the hall sneakily to make sure the coast was clear. He ran quickly from his bedroom to the bathroom and locked the door once he got there.

He stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself, which he regretted almost instantly. He looked just as bad as felt. No matter where he looked he still had the images of his father and Vegeta burned into his mind, with the same questions still running through his head.

_Is he going to break his promise?_

_Is he going to run off with Vegeta and leave us again?_

_Why didn't he trust me to tell me his feelings?_

Gohan undressed and got into the shower, standing there exhausted as the hot water washed away the dirt from his body. When he had finally arrived home last night he had climbed into his room through his window avoiding all contact with the rest of his family, unable to faced them as he knew he would have been unable to hide the hurt from his face, for now he figured the best thing to do was continue with what he had been doing over the last few weeks, and that was to keep this secret discovery to himself. As each day passed he became more and more unsure as to how long he would be able to do just that, it was breaking his heart.

Gohan wasn't overly upset by the fact that his dad was having an affair, nor was he overly upset that it was with another man. In some strange subconscious way he could not explain, it actually felt normal to him that his father would want to be with man, a Saiyan. Gay men had never bothered him in the past, in fact he often had wondered what it would be like to be with another man himself, like his dad Gohan was proud of his body and had no issues with being naked, especially around men. Only around women did he become sheepish.

Gohan knew the relationship between his mother and father hadn't been the same since he had come back from the dead. He knew they cared for each other but from what he could tell that was about it. What hurt Gohan the most was that his father had kept this from him.

_Why must he keep it a secret from me? We have trusted each other with EVERYTHING in the past. Is he keeping it a secret so he can vanish one day with Vegeta on one of his "training quests" and just never come home this time?_

Gohan was scared he was going to lose his father again, and he knew he would not be able to physically or mentally go through that again. He loved him so very much, but he was so confused about all of this, and he could feel that confusion starting to turn to anger and resentment towards his dad. He was angry and upset, whilst terrified at the same time. For some strange reason he seemed to have convinced himself that his father WAS going to abandon him for his new lover.

As normal Vegeta was in the gravity room at capsule corps training, and had been since dawn. Unlike Kakarot he felt exhilarated after yesterdays shagging session; mind you he had not been the one doing all the work. They were like two teenagers who had just discovered sex. Now that they had tried it, it was all they thought about. Vegeta being the disciplined man that he was continued his training as normal trying his hardest not the think about the other Saiyan. It didn't help much when the Saiyan in question suddenly appeared in front on him.

"Hey!" he said in his childish voice that he often did.

"It took you longer than I thought it would Kakarot. How did take to so long for you to figure out I was here alone?" Vegeta questioned. Goku smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I was sleeping, I felt quite tired after yesterday. But I'm full of energy now thought!" Goku said with a big grin on his face.

Vegeta smirked and looked at his secret lover in the eyes. Kakarot had a strange look in his eye and he knew exactly what Kakarot was hinting at, but he seemed to have a little bit more excitement in his eyes than normal, Vegeta noticed he was also biting his lower lip.

"What is it Kakarot? Vegeta asked

Before he got a response the taller Saiyan had wrapped his arm around him and embraced him for a forceful kiss. Goku parted the others lips with his tongue and explored his mouth, tasting him and feeling his heat. When they finally parted Goku stared Vegeta in the eyes and whispered to him:

"I want you Vegeta."

This automatically had Vegeta aroused, he dragged the both on them to the ground and pushed Kakarot on to his back, kissing and touching him all over, frantically ripping his clothes off so he could feel his soft fiery skin against his own.

Goku let out a whimper as Vegeta abused one of his nipples with his teeth, nipping and sucking it, while his fingers teased the other. Since Vegeta had been training all he was wearing was a very tight pair of spandex shorts, Goku starred down to admire the beauty of the man pleasuring him, paying attention to his ass in those overly tight and flattering shorts.

He gasped in shock as he felt the prince's firm grip around his throbbing erection. He began to pull at it slowly while he continued kissing his way down Goku's muscular chest and abdomen. He finally stopped but continued to pull at Goku's massive arousal. Goku looked down at him to find out why he stopped, only to find the prince's dark eyes looking back up at him.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" he said in between pants trying to take his mind of the fact that Vegeta had his cock in his hand.

"Nothing at all Kakarot, I'm just going to take this slow" Vegeta replied with a grin on his face, knowing fine rightly that he intended to tease Kakarot until he could not take it anymore. He pulled Kakarot's trousers off, fully revealing his bare body. Kakarot closed his eyes in anticipation as he felt the prince's breath over the tip of his penis.

Vegeta very lightly ran the tip of his tongue over Goku's hard on, which resulted in Goku arching his back trying to thrust his way into Vegeta's mouth.

"You didn't think I would make it that easy did you?" The prince smirked.

Goku simply whimpered as the prince continued to pull at him, only much slower than he had been. Vegeta once again brought his mouth just over the tip of Goku's uncut dick and slowly pulled back the skin to reveal his already seeping member. Goku felt the sudden rush of cold air surrounding him and gave something between a yelp and a whimper in anticipation. Vegeta started to fondle Goku's sac which resulted in another strange noise.

"Ve…Vegeta…please…please…just take me" Goku cried.

The prince was already tired of teasing; he wanted to suck Goku just as much as Goku wanted him to. Without warning he took in the tip of Goku's member, tasting the pre cum. Goku arched his back again only this time taking the prince by surprise and thrusting further into his mouth. The prince welcomed this by pulling at him while he sucked the full length of Goku's very long arousal. Goku could not hold it any longer, he yelled at the top of his voice in ecstasy. The prince started to fasten his movements and started sucking on Goku ever harder feeling that he was nearing orgasm. Still he sucked harder and harder and pulled even faster until Goku's whole body went into spasm, letting out a silent yell as he shot his seed into the prince's mouth.

The prince did not stop his actions however, he still continued to suck and pull at Goku even after he had swallowed all of the younger Saiyan's essence. Goku was overwhelmed with pleasure; he put his hands over his face to scream as he could feel the pressure of another orgasm building.

It felt as if Goku's entire body shut down with pleasure as his whole body once again was riddled with ecstasy. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire as he felt the Prince's heat all over him. His veins ready to burst as his body tensed up again, shooting his seed into the prince's mouth once more. This time the prince stopped to lick up every last bit.

He looked up and laughed at Kakarot who was lying back panting heavily, trying to get his breath back. Goku felt like a big blob of jelly, all his muscles and bones felt like mush, yet every nerve ending in his body was still on fire. He had never felt such pleasure.

The prince slowly crawled up his chest and licked his lover's cheek, and quietly whispered in his ear:

"You think it's over Kakarot? You're going to fuck me so hard you will need to stay in bed for a month."

Goku turned to him in shock as if to say no more I can't take all this pleasure. He started to wonder if it was possible to die from too much pleasure, because at that moment it felt like he was going too.

Vegeta pulled himself up and slowly started to pull down his blue spandex shorts, Kakarot's eyes followed them as he did. Goku still had not managed to make a noise since his pleasure over load and was wondering if he was going to survive this.

_Things didn't go according to plan after all, damn him. _The taller Saiyan thought to himself.

Once he had rid himself of those tight shorts Vegeta lowered himself to lay on top of Goku. The younger Saiyan could feel the prince's own arousal pressed firmly on his abdomen as Vegeta lowered himself into position, preparing to feel Kakarot enter his body.

Just before he did Goku managed to grab his arm and said: "Vegeta…Stop" The prince did what Goku asked of him and looked into his eyes with suspicion. "When I said I wanted you…" Goku continued "I meant I wanted you inside me"

Vegeta looked at him in shock; he had not imagined Kakarot would have been submissive, he was the superior warrior, he had just assumed so, which is why Vegeta had seen to it that Kakarot had always been the one to do the fucking. It was the Saiyan way; the weaker of the two was always submissive.

"You're sure?" Vegeta asked. "I'm very sure, I want to feel you inside me" Goku replied.

Vegeta did not take much convincing as he lifted Kakarot's legs and wrapped them around his neck. He stuck his fingers into his mouth to lubricate them since they had nothing else they could use right there and then. He gently pressed one against Goku's entrance which caught him by surprise.

"This may hurt at the beginning Kakarot, but I promise you it will get better" Vegeta reassured him.

Goku nodded and said "I Trust You"

Vegeta could feel that Kakarot was nervous, but he promised he would enjoy it so he would do all that he could to make sure he did.

Vegeta gently pushed in the first finger, breaking the barrier of anticipation which was the worst, and to Vegeta's surprise Goku let out a quiet moan of enjoyment, as he slowly pushed in his second finger helping the ring of muscle to stretch and relax.

The prince was surprised at just how much Goku was enjoying this sensation; he really had thought that Kakarot would never have agreed to this. He had wanted his mate to feel what it was like, how good it was to feel the others essence in their body. Vegeta decided to skip a finger and softly pushed in another two, making Goku groan even more. He slowly pushed them in and out and he could feel that Kakarot was much more relaxed.

"I'm ready Vegeta. I want to have you inside me now." Goku whispered.

The prince withdrew and positioned himself at Goku's entrance. He looked at Kakarot one more time to make sure he really wanted this. He had no need to as Goku brought his legs down around Vegeta's waist, ready for him to begin. Vegeta hesitated no longer and slowly pushed his hard member into Goku's body.

Goku let out a yell at the pressure, this was a great deal tighter than previous but it felt good. After the first few seconds he began to relax and really start to enjoy it; Goku began to move with the thrusts, and it felt great. Vegeta had never felt so good; Kakarot was so tight, to feel the younger Saiyan all around him was addictive and his heat was unbelievable it felt so good. No matter how much Vegeta pushed into Goku's body he felt like he could go even deeper.

Vegeta was so lost in this pleasure that without realizing it he had began to thrust into Goku with great speed and force, he only became aware of this when he heard the younger Saiyan scream out in pleasure. Kakarot's body started to tense up again and it felt so good, getting tighter and tighter around him, Vegeta could feel that he was nearing his climax. He wanted Kakarot's first time this way to be unforgettable, he wanted him to remember it for the rest of his life and he knew how to make this climax the best they had both ever had, so he began to power up, raising his Ki at great speeds. Goku could feel the power coming off his mate completely surrounding him, as his prince's power level raised he began to fuck him harder and faster.

Goku screamed in ecstasy as Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan, his whole body filling up with power, every muscle in his body getting bigger, with his Ki surrounding Goku. Vegeta quickly pulled out of Goku's body, rubbing his member on his entrance before pushing himself all the way into him again, fucking him hard. The pleasure too much, Goku hurt as his whole body began to heat up and shake in overwhelming enjoyment as he began to power up also, quickly transforming himself into a Super Saiyan. The sudden rush of heat around Vegeta pushed him far over his limit, as he forcefully shoved his entire erection into Goku's body, shooting his seed deep into him.

Feeling his Prince explode in his body caused Goku to yell louder than he ever had before as he reached his third orgasm, cuming so hard that it shot all over Vegeta's face. Collapsing on top of his lover, Vegeta rested his head on Goku's shoulder, kissing and nuzzling at his neck. He had never heard Kakarot scream so loud. Goku put his hands on Vegeta's head and pushing it down to his chest just over his heart.

"Do… (Pant)…you… (Pant)…hear… (Pant)…that?" Goku said gasping, trying desperately to catch his breath. Goku's heart was beating so fast it sounded as if he was going to have a heart attack.

"I'm glad you enjoyed Kakarot" Vegeta replied, trying hard himself to breath normally.

They both lay there for what seemed like hours, unable to move, their muscles feeling like mush. One thing was for sure they both had never had such an intense orgasm in their lives.

Gohan lay on his bed with his face buried in the pillow, he had felt his father's and Vegeta's power level rise and he could only imagine what they were doing, and something told him that it was not training.

_He didn't even try to talk to me this morning, he just left to go and see HIM. He is going to leave; he doesn't want to be with us anymore. He obviously doesn't care._

As these thoughts continued to run round his head he could not hold the tears any longer. He felt so useless and insignificant, he didn't know what to do, his father had never kept any secrets from him in the past, which only further fed his paranoia. He was sobbing so loud he had not heard his mother and Goten returning. It was only when his younger brother burst into his room and jumped on the bed beside him that he noticed they where back.

Goten was about to inform his older brother of his exciting day when he noticed his sadness. Goten crawled up the bed and shook his brother's shoulder.

"What's wrong Gohan? Why are you crying?" He asked.

"It's nothing Goten I'm fine…" Gohan said muffled by his pillow, trying his hardest not to sob.

"Do you want me to go and get mom?" Goten replied.

Gohan quickly sat up and turned to his brother "No Goten don't get mom, she can't see me like this, you have to promise me you won't tell her?"

Gohan could tell that he was upsetting his little brother, after all he was only 7 years old; it upset him to see his older brother sad. Goten was such a caring child, he now had tears in his eyes, with his bottom lip quivering, just simply because he had seen his brother's tears. Gohan pulled him close and gave him a tight hug.

"I'm ok Goten honestly, you don't need to get upset, see I'm fine?"

Gohan wiped his wet face and put on a smile on to show his younger brother he was ok. Goten smiled and hugged his brother even tighter.

"I don't like it when you're sad Gohan, please don't be sad." he said.

"Its ok squirt, I'm fine, but I do want you to promise me you won't tell mom. Will you do that for me?"

"Sure!" he replied "I'm good at keeping secrets!"

Gohan just laughed. "So are you going to tell me about your day?"

Goten immediately when off on one of his over excited discussions, not missing out on a single detail about the day's events.

Goku arrived back at home to discover that his wife and son where home.

_Oh crap! _He thought. _Vegeta and I must have been asleep longer than I thought. I'd better transport myself up to the bathroom and have a shower if I' have to make it seem like I never left._

Gohan had felt his father return and then his transportation to the bathroom.

"Huh trying to hide the evidence" Gohan remarked

"What?" Goten asked.

"Hum? Oh Sorry squirt. Tell you what, you go down and help mom with the table and I'll be down soon. Ok?"

"OK Gohan, hurry ok? I've still got lots to tell you!" Goten replied and ran off to help his mother while Gohan sat on the bed and thought about what to do.

_Do I say something to him? Should I tell him I know? Or do I just act normal around him? If I say something he might just take off there and then?_

Gohan was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of his mother's voice calling him for dinner. He made sure that he got down to the kitchen before his dad; he didn't want an awkward conversation with him on the way there.

When he arrived he sat down at his place beside his brother and waited on their meal. Goku quickly ran in with just a pair of tight blue jeans on, still dripping wet from his shower.

"Hey guys!" he said. "Did you have a good day?"

Goten again went into great detail at great speeds about their day out with Bulma and Trunks. As he was doing so Chi-Chi had handed out their meals and sat at the table with them as they all started eating. Gohan started asking his mother about their day out hoping that she would also go into great detail and save him from having to talk to his father, scared that he might notice that he had been upset. Fortunately he was in luck. Goten had kept his dad occupied through the meal while Gohan had managed to stretch out his conversation with his mother too. Once they had finished Gohan offered to stay with his mom and help her with the washing up while Goku and Goten went into the living room to watch television.

_What is wrong with Gohan? He hasn't spoken a wood to me all day...now that I think about it he has been very quiet over the last few weeks, it's not like him. I wonder is everything okay with him?_ Goku wondered to himself as he sat down beside his youngest son on the couch. He let Goten choose what they watched, he wasn't bothered. He was more concerned now that it was rather obvious that Gohan had gone out of his way not to talk to him.

Chi-Chi soon walked in and sat down in her usual chair beside the fire.

"Where is Gohan?" Goku inquired

"He offered to finish up in the kitchen for me." Chi-Chi replied which confirmed that something was defiantly wrong; Gohan had never avoided him before ever. Goku headed for the kitchen and crept up behind his son, poking him on both sides jokingly.

"Hey Gohan, What's up? Are you avoiding me Mr.?" Goku said in a sarcastic voice.

"No" he replied.

"Are you sure? You've been really quiet. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Goku asked.

"No I'm fine" Gohan replied in cold voice.

Goku stood there for a moment feeling rather awkward. He had no idea what to do; nobody had been this cold with him before.

"I'm tired I think I'm just going to go to bed." Gohan quickly said before his father could say anything else.

Goku watched him leave feeling rather gob smacked. He had searched his son's feelings and he knew Gohan was lying to him, he could feel that he was really upset about something. Goku felt hurt that his son felt he had to keep something from him. He figured he could not expect his son to tell him everything that was going on his life; after all he was keeping a rather big secret of his own. Gohan was man now, not the same little boy that Goku could remember holding in his arms that didn't seem all that long ago.

_I think I'll go to bed myself, I'm really very tired. _Goku said to himself. On his way to his room, he paused by his eldest son's room and pondered on the idea of going in, but decided it would be better to leave him. It was clear that Gohan wanted to be left alone.

In his room Gohan lay on his bed, shaking with nerves. He had felt his father searching his feelings to figure out what was upsetting him, which was why he had to get out of the kitchen quickly.

"I can't handle this…" Gohan said

"It won't hurt me as much if I leave before he does…"

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**19/01/2011 - Chapter 6 Revised***

* * *

Goku half opened one sleepy eye. It was just starting to get bright outside and he could hear the birds starting to sing their song. Deciding that he would sleep a while longer Goku turned over to make himself more comfortable. He slept for an hour or two longer, yet he was still aware of his surroundings, he had heard his wife getting up slightly after sunrise to start her usual morning routine. He lay on in bed a while longer, eventually unable to get back to sleep Goku got up and headed for the bathroom.

Goku's body went into its normal morning auto-drive as he undressed for his shower and began to wash. Still in that early morning daze slowly becoming more aware as the hot water woke his senses. The next step was to dry himself and then to clean his teeth, as he stood in front of mirror brushing his teeth, yawning and scratching his head as he did so Goku paused for a moment and began to admire his naked body. Goku had always kept his body in tip top condition and in perfect health, but never before had he considered or even thought about his sex appeal. Only now that he and Vegeta had their little secret love affair, Goku had begun to take a keen interest in keeping his body looking perfect for his prince.

Goku was snapped out of his morning daze as he noticed the bruised marks around his waist. Yesterday's super Saiyan shagging session had been the best Goku had ever had in his life, a bit more roughly than normal as Goku's bum was a lot more tender today than usual, and it was also clearly apparent as Vegeta's strong grip had left its mark at his sides.

Rushing back into his bedroom rustling about in his cupboard Goku quickly lifted the first pair of boxer shorts he could find and pulled them on, hiding the evidence of his lustful secret. Goku did not want to take any chances that his family might find out, that would be the disastrous result he feared so much. He would not be the cause of anymore pain for his family, he had to take that risk thought, it was not exactly like he had a choice, what he had with Vegeta no longer felt like just a sexual relationship, it was becoming something else and he could not control it, his Saiyan urges did and he had no choice but to give into them.

That however was not the only reason, it was not like he was just using Vegeta for sex, or for pleasure, or to put that bit of much needed excitement back into his life, Goku did genuinely care a lot for Vegeta, after all, they where the last two full blooded Saiyans, and it meant a lot to Goku to be able to share with Vegeta what he felt for him.

Now fully dressed Goku looked out the window and smiled, he actually felt a bit different this morning, but in a good way. Ever since the amazing sex he had yesterday Goku felt as if a part of Vegeta had been with him the whole time, he was almost certain he could feel Vegeta's Ki inside him, and that was a good enough reason for him to have a beaming smile on his face.

"GOKU BREAKFAST IS READY!" Chi-Chi shouted from the kitchen.

Goku left his room and headed for the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of his youngest son as he ran from his room, also in the direction of the kitchen. Goku paused at Gohan's room and decided to wake him just in case he had not heard his mother's calling. He opened the door and poked his head in, only to find an empty bed. Thinking that Gohan must already be downstairs he closed the door again and rushed off to get his breakfast.

"DADDY DADDY I asked mom if it was ok if I went to Trunks' house today and she said yes, but that I had to check with you first! So can I go CAN I CAN I PLEASE?" Goten pleaded with his father as they both sat down at the table.

"Sure you can son, have a good time, and tell everybody there I said hi ok?" Goku answered

"Sure thing daddy I will!"

Chi-Chi sat down at the table with them, only to notice that Gohan's seat was still empty and that his breakfast was quickly getting cold. She frowned as she got up from her seat and walked over to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up to Gohan to remind him that he should be up already.

"Gohan… (Munch)…isn't… (Munch)…in his room… (Munch)…Hun." Goku said to her in between bites.

"That's strange….he hasn't come down here this morning" Chi-Chi said while trying to figure out where her son could be

"oh….I seen Gohan flying out his window early this morning…before you guys got up" Goten announced not taking his eyes of his food once.

Goku and Chi-Chi paused both looking up at each other. It wasn't like Gohan to just take off like that. Goku then suddenly remembered that his son had obviously been upset about something the night before and hadn't said why.

Chi-Chi nodded at Goku as he put his fingers to his forehead and searched for his sons Ki….

"That's strange…" Goku said frowning

"What is it Goku? What's wrong? How come you're still here?" Chi-Chi asked beginning to worry

"I can't find him…" Goku replied, still searching

"Oh no my baby something's wrong with him, Goku you need to find him" Chi-Chi moaned beginning to panic

"Relax Chi-Chi, there could be a number of reasons why I can't find him, it doesn't mean that anything bad has happened, if Gohan were in any danger I promise you I would have known about it long ago, so there is no need to over react." Goku replied trying to calm her down, still baffled as to why he could not find him, he thought it best not to reveal that to his wife.

Goten sat, still tucking into his breakfast and watched his mother circling around his dad, quizzing him as to why he could not locate their son. As soon as he finished he quickly yet quietly slipped from his seat and crept out the back door, trying to escape so that his mom did not have a chance to interrogate him too.

Once Goten had made it to the safety of the outdoors he took off at great speed, but headed in the opposite direction of Trunks' house. He flew for quite a while looking all around him to try and remember where it was he was trying to find. The young half Saiyan stopped and stared at the bird's nest he had seen earlier and smiled at the little chicks attempting to fly from their home; he flew closer and gave a giggle.

"My brother taught me how to fly….it's really easy! You should wait for your mom to get back though, she will help teach you!" Goten giggled at the noisy little chicks.

He then suddenly remembered about his brother, and looked around for a second getting his bearing and flew towards the closest mountain and headed straight for the top.

As soon as he had landed he shouted for his brother….

"Gohan…GOHAN! It's me Goten, I know you're here you can come out now!"

There was silence for a moment. Goten quickly turned around at the sound of rustling coming from the top of a tree behind him. He smiled as he seen his brother slowly descend from his hiding place.

"How did you know I was here Goten?" Gohan asked

"I followed you" Goten replied with a big grin on his face, happy at his achievement.

"You better get going Goten, I came here to train **alone**" Gohan ordered

"No you didn't" Goten replied now with frown on his face. "If your training then why where you hiding in a tree and keeping your Ki so low so that nobody can find you?"

Gohan looked at his younger brother in surprise. Goten wasn't a baby anymore, and he realized he wasn't going to be fooled as easily as he had been in the past.

"I just felt like having a bit of time alone that's all" Gohan sighed

"People only want to be alone when they are sad Gohan." Goten said, his frustration apparent as the frown on his face got bigger.

"I'm not sad Goten" Gohan replied

"Are too!" Goten snapped "I seen you crying the other day **remember**?"

Gohan looked at his brother in frustration; he was shocked at how difficult it actually was proving to be to fool him. What was he supposed to say now; he couldn't tell him that he had found their father and Vegeta fucking in the forest; it would only confuse him and make matters worse.

Goten walked over to his brother and jumped onto his shoulders, the frown on his face gone.

"You can tell me Gohan, remember I promised I wouldn't tell mom, well I promise I won't tell about this either." Goten said with a smile on his face.

Gohan smiled but lifted him down, he wasn't in the mood to be playful, he had just tried to leave home and save himself the agony of having to live with such a lie, yet obviously had failed epically since his 7 year old brother had been able to find him.

"Videl and I had a little fight, that's all. I just came here to think about it, I have to tell her that I'm sorry, noting to worry about OK squirt?"

Gohan looked at Goten anticipating his answer. Goten just looked back at him with a black face, which quickly turned into a smile.

"That's OK Gohan, don't be too upset, she is just a girl" Goten said in an innocent voice.

Gohan laughed at him and gave him a cuddle.

"I better go Gohan, I told Trunks I would be at his house ages ago. You better go home soon mom is freaking out, and dad is worried too."

"I'm sure he is" Gohan said looking at the ground.

Goten quickly gave his brother another hug and said goodbye.

Gohan watched him fly away into the distance, when he was out of sight Gohan slumped to the ground, with tears threatening to fall.

_What am I going to do now?_

_This is so difficult._

_Where am I going to go? I can't go to the lookout dad will find me there._

_Why did he have to do this?_

_Anywhere I go he is always going to be able to follow me._

_Why dad why?_

As all these thoughts ran through Gohan's head he couldn't hold them any longer and the tears began falling. He felt like he was breaking apart from the inside out. He didn't know what he was going to do. He brought his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them, burying his head in between them, letting all the sobs out.

_I'm going to have to say something to him._

_I can't run away from this, it's not the way I was taught._

_I don't care anymore; if I keep this a secret it's going to destroy me, nobody else._

Gohan looked up at the sky, the sun was getting high now, it was going to be a beautiful day, but somehow he couldn't find the bright side of things. He closed his eyes and gave one big last sigh. It was now or never. He opened his eyes again and said:

"You can come out now dad. I know your there."

Shocked that his son had noticed his presence Goku slowly came out from his hiding spot.

"How did you know I was here dad?" Gohan asked.

Goku paused but then replied:

"You may be trying to hide your Ki, but Goten wasn't, once I sensed he wasn't headed for Trunks' house I knew he had gone to you."

Gohan laughed slightly, he should have thought about that, but it had slipped his mind that Goten might lead someone else too him. There was a long silence, Gohan still with his back to his dad, just staring into the sky. Goku broke the silence by saying:

"What's wrong Gohan, you can't hide it anymore, and I don't think it's just because of a little fight with Videl."

Gohan lowered his head between his knees again and muttered:

"No it's not Videl; it's got nothing to do with her."

Goku walked over to his son and sat down beside him. Goku was hurting for Gohan just at seeing his son in this state.

"What is it then Gohan you can tell me." Goku said sympathetic

"No I can't dad" Gohan said lifting his head again, the tears starting to fall again.

Goku went to put his arm around his son to try and comfort him, but was deeply shocked when Gohan had resisted him and stood as soon as he had felt Goku's hand. Goku looked at him in shock while Gohan looked down at him tears starting to fall rapidly now

"How can I tell you anything dad when you're the one keeping the biggest secret out of all of us?"

In that instant Goku froze in fear, fear like no other he had experience ever before, in his panic he jumped to his feet and stared his son eye to eye.

"What…are you...talking about Gohan?"

_How could he know?_

_He doesn't…he couldn't _

_There is now way._

These thoughts ran through Goku's head at speeds unimaginable to man as he was suddenly aware that every muscle in his body was now tense. Had he actually cause his son all the hurt and pain he had tired his hardest to avoid in the first place with his secret? Gohan's silence said it all.

Goku took a step back, he was shaking so much his legs were like jelly. Gohan didn't take his eyes off his father once as his tears continued to fall.

"I saw you two dad…in the forest…the day the three of us where training. I finished working for mom a lot sooner than I thought, I rushed back to continue training…I masked my approach because I wanted to take you both by surprise…instead of finding you training…I find you screwing the life out of Vegeta."

Goku looked at his son in shier horror. For the first time in his life his gut instinct was telling Goku to run, to run as fast as he could, and he wanted to. He was so embarrassed, so scared at what might happen next, and so ashamed at what he had done, for putting his son in this position. As he heard he son saying those words his heart broke, he had done exactly what he had tried his very hardest not to do. Now tears of his own where threatening to fall, but managed however to keep them at bay, he had to be strong…for the both of them.

Gohan still starred at his father waiting for him to respond, he had said it, finally got it off his chest, only now he was more scared than ever. What was going to happen next?

Goku finally managed to speak:

"I'm so…so…so very sorry Gohan. I never meant for this to happen, I never meant to hurt you." Goku said no longer able to look at his son he was that ashamed.

"How long dad? How long have you two been together? Since Namek? Since the androids?" Gohan asked

Goku shook his head, having great difficulty keeping his tears in.

"That's not important Gohan…I don't deserve your forgiveness…and I don't expect it…I'm sorry son.

Unable to take it any longer Goku put his fingers to his forehead, preparing to leave.

Gohan at this point realized just how much his father was hurting and instantly felt bad; he now wanted to comfort Goku when it still should have been the other way around. They had both shared a very strong bond ever since Gohan was born, and sometimes they knew exactly what the other was feeling, if only it had worked up to this point, then again how could it? Goku had been resisting him. Their bond had shown Gohan just how much his father truly regretted what he had done now that his defenses were down, revealing every feeling to him, words no longer necessary.

As Gohan seen his dad trying to leave he reached out to him to stop him from doing so, but Goku was gone before he could get to him.

"DAD!" Gohan shouted around him

_He was never going to leave me_

_I should have known_

_How could I have been so stupid?_

_What have I done?_

Vegeta stood in the kitchen of his home preparing himself a drink. He chuckled to himself as Bulma was chasing around the room after Trunks, trying desperately to get him dressed.

"Its useless woman you are never going to catch him" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"I MIGHT BE ABLE TO IF YOU HELPED **VEGETA**!" Bulma boomed

She gave up her efforts and stopped to get her breath back, glaring at the smirking prince before her. She screamed and fell to the ground in fright as Goku suddenly appeared before her.

"Goku don't do that, you scared me" she gasped

Vegeta looked up in shock. He had not been expecting Goku today. He knew instantly however that something was wrong, Sadness was riddled all over Kakarot like a plague, he could sense it.

"What are you doing her Kakarot?" Vegeta asked

There was no reply, Goku kept his back to him and his head down.

"Bulma I need a capsule house now…can I have one please?" Goku said not lifting his stare from the floor.

"What on earth do you want a capsule house for Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded, angry that he had not got a response to his previous question. His anger only grew when there was again no response.

"Sure you can Goku, is there anything the matter?" Bulma asked reaching her hand into her pocket searching about for the right capsule.

"No…no problem" Goku answered, still not looking at anybody, just keeping his stare at the floor.

He took the capsule from the woman on the floor and put his two index fingers to his forehead again.

Vegeta had had all he could stand by that stage, he was furious that Kakarot had clearly ignored him more than once. However he was mostly concerned that Kakarot was obviously very upset about something, but he was no going to admit that, not even to himself.

Vegeta grabbed the other Saiyan's arm just in time as they both vanished in an instant, leaving a confused Bulma on the floor wondering what exactly had just happened.

Gohan raced as fast as he could home, desperate to find his father again. He had to tell him that he forgave him, that he was not angry at the fact he had been with someone else. He knew the relationship between his parents had never been the same since his dad had died after the fight with cell. He was not even bothered by the fact that he had been with another man, not even Vegeta. He had to make him understand he was only upset because he thought he would leave him again.

_I was too aggressive towards him_

_I've pushed HIM away not the other way around._

_Dad please let me help you understand what I felt._

_I love you._

Gohan finally arrived home, but found that the house was empty. His mother had obviously gone shopping, she usually went into town at this time of the day, and he knew Goten would be at Trunk's house by now. But he had no idea where his father could have gone.

_Ok Gohan calm down…_

_Think about this…_

_Where would he have gone?_

_Who am I kidding he could be on a different planet for all I know._

_NO he isn't…he is still here I can feel it._

Gohan was so tired and confused. He had not slept in nearly 24 hours. He could feel his father's presence, but he was having trouble locating his exact position. Gohan decided he would go and rest for a while. If he was going to find his dad he had to be fully rested. Plus he felt that it was maybe best for his dad to be alone for a while to think things through.

Vegeta let go of Kakarot and looked around for a moment, trying to figure out where they were. He did not recognize the area; they seemed to be in a remote forest. He could feel his son's Ki quite some distance away. It was dark here, there was a quick flash as Kakarot opened the Capsule house, walked inside and closed the door behind him.

Vegeta angered ever more now as it was obvious Kakarot was continuing to ignore him. He walked over to the house and burst through the door. He marched in and found the other Saiyan sitting in the living room on the sofa.

"What are you playing at Kakarot?" Vegeta shouted

"Why did you follow me Vegeta?" Goku sighed

"Baka!" Vegeta shouted. "You appear in my house, ignore me twice and then vanish again without reason. Why would I not follow you?"

Goku broke down, he could not hold it any longer, he was now causing more hurt, only this time to Vegeta. He felt useless. He had only been home a matter of months and already he had caused more grief that he had ever imagined he could.

Vegeta stood and stared at the helpless Saiyan and started to feel the same strange feeling he had that day he had knocked him through the mountain, the urge to care and comfort him Almost as if somebody else was controlling his body he walked over to the sofa and sat beside the Saiyan wrapping an arm around his waist.

"What's the matter Kakarot?" he whispered in his ear

Goku embraced the touch and rested his head on the others shoulder, letting his emotions flow.

"I…I...hurt Gohan" he whimpered

Vegeta held him closer unsure what to say that could make him feel better.

"Why are you being so emotional Kakarot?"

Goku then remembered it was him being with Vegeta in the first place that had caused Gohan all this pain. He shrugged the prince away and sobbed:

"I…I…can't do this anymore Vegeta."

Vegeta grabbed him and pulled him closer again, forcing a kiss upon him. Goku could not help but return the kiss. The feeling of the strong prince around him made him feel so safe and secure. Vegeta lifted the upset Saiyan and carried him towards the bedroom. He whispered in his ear as he carried him:

"Let me take care of you Kakarot."

Gohan woke in his bed and tired to shake the tiredness from himself to find his mother in the other side of the room cleaning.

_Oh boy…_ Gohan thought to himself. He had not seen his mother since the day before. He was sure she was going to give him a headache over not being there at breakfast this morning.

Chi-Chi turned around and seen that he was awake.

"You're awake love. I found you snoring away in your bed this afternoon and tucked you in, you looked like you were enjoying the sleep."

Gohan sat up and looked out the window rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" he yawned

"11 o'clock" Chi-Chi replied "You disappeared this morning, and then when I come home I find you here but now your father is missing. I'm not going to ask any questions, but you did have me really worried earlier, I figured I'm just going to let you and your father do whatever Saiyan business it is that you do. I can't stop you so there is no point in me worrying anymore."

Gohan looked at her wide eyed. His mom had changed a lot in the last few years, when he was young he never would have imagined his mother saying anything like that.

"Thanks mom, I appreciate that, and I'm sorry I made you worry"

Chi-Chi just smiled and ran her hand through her son's hair. "Are you hungry?"

"No thanks" he replied "I promised Dad I would go and get him when I woke up, I'll be back soon I promise"

Chi-Chi frowned at Gohan and then sighed.

"Like I said I can't stop you, but just be careful ok, and come home safe."

"I will mom I'll see you later" Gohan answered, giving his mom a kiss and running out the room.

Gohan felt much better now. He was awake and full of energy and he knew what he had to say to his dad. They would talk things out between them. He had a good feeling that everything would be ok.

As he flew through the night sky his Ki lit it up with blue glow. With the wind blowing in his face and the power of positive thinking he felt good, things were going to be ok.

Goku woke in the arms of his prince. He felt safe, Vegeta held him tight, and for now he had forgotten the day's events and felt content. Vegeta had that effect on him, when he was around him; the rest of the world seemed to melt away, nothing else mattered. That did not mean however he did not care for his children, at the end of the day they where the most important people alive to him, but as he lay there and watched his prince sleep, he quickly realized Vegeta now fell into that category too.

Goku slowly untangled their naked bodies being careful not to wake Vegeta. He tip toed past their scattered clothes on the floor and went into the bathroom. He washed his face, rubbing away the dried in trials of his tears. He had been so upset earlier he really had not thought about his actions, he had just acted. His defenses had taken over and he had ran. As he stood there staring at himself in the mirror all his previous feelings of guilt and shame began to resurface. What was he going to do, and how was he going to fix it?

Still feeling strangely over emotional and without properly thinking it through Goku made the decision to exile himself from the others. That way he would not be able to hurt them. If they could not find him how could he? He planned to live alone from now on, keeping his Ki as low as possible, yet staying close enough to his family and loved ones that if they ever needed him in a desperate situation he would be there to help.

NO he would not run, riddled with indecision he then though of Vegeta and how quickly and very persuasively he had made everything feel that little bit better. Not through words, but with pleasure. He still was not 100% sure about what he was going to do about this whole situation, but he would think of something, with Vegeta's help.

_Don't be a coward Goku!_

He left the bathroom and entered the bedroom again. Goku had to try very hard not to laugh out loud at the sight of Vegeta. He must have gotten too warm because he had kicked the bed clothes off and was eagle spread naked across the bed.

Goku noticed how hot it was and decided to go and get himself a drink. As he walked down the hall towards the kitchen all of a sudden he felt a very strong energy appear out of nowhere. He paused and tried to figure out who it could be, but did not have a chance to concentrate as he heard a noise come from inside the kitchen.

Goku knew by the strength of this strange energy that he could not successfully fight it without transforming into a Super Saiyan. Not noticing that he was still fully naked Goku powered up. His hair defied gravity by standing straight and turning a glowing yellow. His muscles bulged at the sudden increase of power as he burst into the kitchen.

As he entered Goku paused, there was a tall figure standing in the shadows, yet it was clear it was not threatening as this person's energy had decreased somewhat.

The shadowy figure came forward revealing himself

"GOHAN…" Goku said in shock "What are you doing here?"

"I'm obviously better at hiding my energy than you are." Gohan said with a very sad face, a single tear falling down his face

Goku tried to speak but his attempt failed…

"I'm sorry dad, I was coming here to tell you I understand, that I forgive you and I love you. I was scared that you were going to leave me again. I thought…I understood…but I guess I was wrong."

Goku finally said:

"I'm so happy Gohan, I'm sorry too…but what do you mean you got it wrong?"

Gohan replied: "I was obviously right in the first place…you ran from me today…and the first person you run to is Vegeta…you left me, did you even plan on coming back this time?"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**21/01/2011 - Chapter 7 Revised***

**WARNING!  
MATURE CONTENT  
If you are offended easily DO NOT read this**

* * *

Goku sat at the kitchen table with his arms folded staring at nothing in particular, simply staring. He was a million miles away in thought and it was a better place than the real world right now. Last night had been one he wished he could forget, all he had tried so hard not to do he had done in a matter of hours, and for the first time in his life he was having difficulty coping with the situation. Why was he so emotional? Why had he not taken control and fixed this problem already? He sat there, not moving, not even blinking, unable to see a way to fix this problem. As they say "the lights are on but there's nobody home"

In the bedroom Vegeta woke from his deep sleep, he sat up and had a sniff around him, the room smelt interesting to say the least; the smell of naked men and lust was all around and Vegeta liked it, the strong smell was invigorating. Sitting up he lifted his underwear and headed for the kitchen.

He found Kakarot sitting there, surprised that he had not looked up when he entered the room and it became apparent to him instantly that the younger Saiyan was hurting. Vegeta automatically got that indescribable feeling inside again at the sight of his lover's pain and his body went into auto drive as he moved over to sit beside the other Saiyan. Vegeta still did not understand why this happened to him every time Kakarot was hurt, it was starting to annoy him as he couldn't seem to control these urges and Vegeta never like the thought of not being in complete control.

He put his arm around the younger Saiyan and pulled him closer but said nothing, Vegeta knew he would speak when he was ready too. He would listen to what he had to say and hopefully be able to help him.

A minute or so past when Goku finally said:

"He was here again last night…he came when you were asleep."

"Do you mean Gohan?" Vegeta asked

Goku nodded and fell silent again, still staring at nothing. Vegeta continued to hold him, but decided to force the conversation further.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked

Goku sat there still silent showing no sign of emotion, just a blank expression which was not a good sign. Vegeta would have preferred to see tears, that way he would have had a better indication as to what exactly he was feeling, he didn't have much experience with this. He gave the younger Saiyan a nudge anticipating an answer.

Goku eventually answered:

"He was here to tell me he forgave me for lying, that he loved me, and that he was wrong…but he didn't say those things…no…he said quite the opposite…that he had got it wrong, that he had actually been right all along, that I ran from him when I was scared and ashamed. That I went straight to you just like he knew I would. I've really hurt him Vegeta…what am I going to do? My son and I have always been so close, I've never known a father and son to be as close as we where and in a matter of hours I threw it all away."

Vegeta sat there trying to take it all in. He had never really been one to talk, so it was accurate to say that he was not the best at this kind of thing. Normally he would say "the boy is a Saiyan he will learn to get over it." but for some reason those words didn't even come to mind. All he thought about is what he could say that would make Goku feel better.

"Gohan is confused Kakarot…he doesn't know what he is talking about. You have got to talk to him again, let him know how much you care and that you're never going to abandon him."

Goku was surprised at this answer coming from Vegeta, it was the obvious solution and exactly what he needed to hear, but if only it was that simple. He was glad to know Vegeta was trying to help,

"I can't Vegeta. When I tried to explain that to him last night he got angry. When I grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving he punched me, and when I looked up at him I'd never seen so much anger and hurt in his face before, it was so unlike Gohan. He told me never to come home, that he never wanted to see me again and that they would be better without me. Do you know what's so funny about it all?"

Vegeta shook his head in response. He was shocked to believe that Gohan had done and said these things, to say that it was so unlike Gohan was an understatement.

"I actually believe him. They are better without me."

Vegeta hit the table with his fist, finally making the other Saiyan wake from his stare.

"BAKA don't be so stupid. Why would you think that, they are your family, if you do leave them then you will become exactly who Gohan is talking about."

Vegeta paused, trying hard not to lose his temper. Kakarot didn't need another person shouting at him right now.

"Kakarot you're tired and hungry and you're obviously not thinking straight. Go and have a warm shower, I will make you something to eat and when you're done you can sleep for a while. Then we will figure out what we are going to do about this."

Goku gave a very faint smile and left the table headed for the bathroom.

Once again Bulma found herself chasing after her son trying to get him dressed. She was quickly getting tired of this routine. She was also getting quickly tired of never having any help from her other half. As much as she loves and cares for Vegeta there is only so much she can take.

But today to make things better, not only did she have Trunks to contend with she also had Goten to look after since he had stayed over the night before.

"BOYS…BOYS I MEAN IT COME HERE NOW!"

Bulma found that her voice was starting to fail her and still getting her nowhere. Desperate times call for desperate measures she always thought and this was one of these desperate times, even thought she did not get any physical help from her husband he was the best weapon to use against rebelling children.

"OK BOYS I MEAN IT IF YOU DON'T START TO BEHAVE IM GOING TO CALL VEGETA AND TELL HIM HOW YOUR MISBEHAVING!"

Trunks and Goten instantly stopped in their tracks and looked at Bulma with worried looking faces.

"That's more like it." Bulma said with a grin on her face, but before she could tell the boys to go and get ready the phone rang.

"Hello…oh hi Chi-Chi how are you? I'm fine thanks…yeah Goten is here don't worry…Goku…no I haven't seen him. Oh wait yes he was here for about 30 seconds yesterday asking about a capsule house…no he didn't say what he wanted if for. All I know is that Vegeta left with him and I haven't seen either of them since, you know what they are like…don't worry Chi-Chi you know what they are like, they will come home in their own time…if I hear anything from them I will call you as soon as I know okay?…alright then I'll speak to you later…bye"

Bulma put the phone down and turned her attention to the boys again who were still standing there silent.

"Goten that was your mom, she wants you to be home by dinner time okay?"

Goten nodded. Bulma sent them both up to trunk's room and they started to get themselves washed and dressed.

"That was scary huh Trunks? I bet your Dad is really scary when he gets angry?" Goten said

"Nah he aint that bad really, but what's wrong with your dad? He keeps running away all the time." Trunks replied.

"He isn't running away!" Goten protested "he just likes to train a lot he is the strongest fighter in the universe you know"

"Na ah my dad is!" Trunks gloated

The boys didn't last very long before they where wrestling and play fighting again, Bulma could hear them from downstairs, but she didn't care, for the mean time she had a bit of time to herself to get some work done.

Chi-Chi scrubbed at a stain on the kitchen counter with all her strength trying desperately to get it out. She found that cleaning was a good way to take her mind off things. Is it any wonder that their house was always sparkling?

_I know I told Gohan that I wouldn't stop him from doing what he needs to, and that I would try not to worry but this is killing me. I wake up one morning and Gohan is nowhere to be found. Then Goten sneaks out before I have a chance to quiz him where he is going, then Goku vanishes from sight while I'm in the middle of talking to him…So I try to stay calm and reassure myself that they are all strong Super Saiyan's and can take care of themselves. Then out of nowhere Gohan appears in his bed only to take off again the second he wakes up and I don't see or hear anything from them again until god knows when. HOW IN THE NAME OF CRAP CAN THEY EXPECT ME TO STAY CALM?_

Chi-Chi slammed the kitchen counter in frustration, all this thinking and worrying was giving her a headache. She had barely slept the night before she was that worried thinking about where all her boys could be. She decided she would take a nap on the sofa for a while; it was a really warm day, she opened the living room window to let the gentle breeze blow in and lay on the sofa. The birds outside could be heard singing, Chi-Chi focused on their song to help clear her mind so that she could sleep.

It had only felt like she had been asleep 10 minutes when she heard the front door opening. Chi-Chi sat up quickly and looked at the clock; she had been asleep for nearly 2 hours. She bounced up quickly to go and see who had come home.

"Gohan" she sighed "Thank god your home, where have you been all this time? Where is your father?"

"It's okay mom I'm home now don't worry. Listen I have something to tell you, let's sit down."

"What is it Gohan you're worrying me."

"It's …dad…" Gohan paused trying to keep his anger from surfacing while Chi-Chi stared at him in panic.

"He's gone and he isn't coming home this time."

Chi-Chi looked at her son, her posture and expression relaxing. She took a minute to take in what Gohan had just told her, giving it time to sink in. She eventually said:

"I had a feeling he was going to disappear again. He hasn't been right since he got back. What is it this time? Away training or saving another world? Gohan please don't tell me he is dead again, he just got his life back and after all the sacrifices he has made I want him to be happy, he doesn't deserve to die."

Gohan looked at his mother; he was shocked by this calm side of her he had been seeing recently. He was actually a bit annoyed that she was taking this so well, he wanted her to be angry like he was, he wanted to tell her that he had found his dad fucking Vegeta in the forest but he simply could not do that to her, she did not deserve that.

"No…he is not dead, but he has gone to continue his training and this time he said he is not sure if he will be back."

Chi-Chi nodded and gave a sigh.

"Well son we've been in this position before, your dad has always had to do what he thought is right and there is nothing we can do to stop him. There is also no point in getting upset either, we have been there and done that before too. But try not to worry I know we will see him again someday…now let me go and make you something to eat okay sweetie?"

Gohan sat there not knowing what to do, he wasn't sure now if what he was doing was the right thing or not. He just kept thinking to himself:

_This is for the best, _

_He is happier now he is with him. _

_We will be happier now, _

_No nasty truth will ever have to come out. _

_Things should be better._

But as much as Gohan tried to justify this to himself, what his mother had just said kept running through his mind:

"_Your dad has always had to do what he thought is right"_

He was riddled with indecision again, but for now Gohan was going to try and continue to believe that what he was doing was better for everybody. He slouched on the sofa and looked out the window into the forest and began to day dream as to what he was going to do from here on in. But no matter how much he imagined himself being a perfect son, boyfriend and brother something was still always going to be missing, he couldn't go back now, he had made his bed and now he must lay in it.

Vegeta was rustling about in the kitchen trying his hardest to throw together something remotely tasty for Kakarot to eat. It was rather difficult to do so with just the standard food scraps that Bulma put into these capsule houses, but he tried his best with what he could find.

Goku finally came out of the shower and back into the kitchen looking slightly better than he had before; he actually had colour in his cheeks now and didn't have that blank stare on his face. He gave Vegeta a half hearted smile as he gave him his breakfast. They sat in an awkward silence eating their meal, Vegeta had finished his long before Goku, who was picking at his, but compared to any normal man Goku's picking was a decent pace.

When he eventually finished he looked up at Vegeta and sighed.

"Why are we doing this Vegeta?"

"What do you mean Kakarot?" Vegeta answered

"This…what happens from now on? This is going to be my home? I obviously can't go back to Chi-Chi and the others. Gohan made it very clear they done need me."

Vegeta gave Goku his cold stare.

"Like I said Kakarot the boy does not know what he is talking about. You are clearly still in shock about all this; do not take it to heart. Gave it a couple of days and then go home. He may be angry and not think it now, but Gohan still needs you."

Goku raised his voice slightly

"You're wrong Vegeta. All his life all I have done is leave him without a father for long periods of time and then come home only to leave again. I've put him through battles the rest of the universe could not even imagine, Christ I nearly got him killed on a number of occasions. I will not be the one to cause him anymore pain and I certainly will not do the same to Goten, it is better that I leave him now too and as for Chi-Chi; she deserves far better than this, she deserves a husband who won't cheat on her and give her the love she needs."

Vegeta looked and Goku as he ranted trying not to get defensive, he had the feeling he was going to be one of Goku's next topics, he wasn't wrong.

"And us Vegeta…what is going on between us? Not once have we spoken about what we feel for each other, our sex drives have done that for us. We can barely be in each other's company for more than five minutes without going off for a fuck. I can't live like that forever."Vegeta sat their silent. How did he feel about Kakarot, he didn't even know himself what exactly they were doing, apart from the great sex.

"How do you feel about me Vegeta? I know how I feel about you, but if this is going to end in more pain then it has to stop here."

Vegeta sat their lost for words, he had never had this kind of conversation before, it was completely alien to him, he did not share his feelings easily nor did he know how to act on them except for the easy ones like anger and rage.

"Vegeta…your silence has said it all. For both of our sakes this has to stop now. I can't be the cause of anymore pain."

As Goku said these words he felt as if he may implode from the pain. He knew he loved Vegeta, he could not express in words just how much it hurt him that the prince didn't seem to feel the same way, but right now he felt the need to protect himself from anymore pain by not letting this get out of hand and stopping it now, that way the pain now would not be as bad than later down the line. If only he knew how Vegeta really felt, if only Vegeta knew how to express himself.

"Vegeta I think you should go…now and forget about this. You have your own family to take care of. I really appreciate what you have done for me and I had a lot of fun with what we had."

The prince was in the middle of a war with his feelings. He was a Saiyan elite, he had been trained all his life to be cold and heartless, to be the perfect warrior. His training was to prevent situations exactly like this one and now that his guard had been lowered, that he had allowed himself to get close to another like no other before he was conflicted. All those years of training and discipline where now fighting against these new feelings he wasn't totally sure how to understand, all he knew was that they were strong. Vegeta was convinced that Kakarot had made up his mind and for once in his life he wasn't going to argue. He wanted so desperately to get out of this uncomfortable and unfamiliar situation, and the easiest way out he felt was to go with what Kakarot was demanding. He forced on his cold exterior that everybody knew so well to try and protect himself for any further emotional attack.

"Very well Kakarot I'll leave…but do not expect me to rush to your comfort again anytime soon." He said in a cold voice. Surprised at how much those words hurt him to say it Vegeta marched out of the house and blasted into the sky.

Goku remained in his seat breaking a little more with each passing second. The tall, strong and happy Goku that everybody once knew felt dead to him now. He was alone, everybody that truly had a place in his heart had gone. Unable to hold it any longer Goku put his head on and table and wept.

Vegeta flew at speeds he did not know he could reach. He did not care where he was flying he just had to get away from that place. He could feel the anger in rage swelling up inside him, struggling to keep his control, he stopped in the middle of a desert and floated in mid air trying to come to terms with what had just happened, focusing all the time on trying to remain calm.

_WHY WHY WHY?_

_WHY HAS THAT BAKA THROWN EVERYTHING AWAY?_

_WHERE MY ACTIONS WITH HIM NOT CLEAR ENOUGH?_

_DID THEY NOW SHOW MY FEELINGS FOR ME?_

_WHY MUST EVERYTHING DECENT IN MY LIFE BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME?_

_I WILL NOT TAKE THIS ANY LONGER!_

With all these mixed emotions in his head at once the end result was pure rage. Feeling his control slip and giving into his temper as if he would die if he did not, Vegeta's anger erupted in the largest explosive wave he had ever conceived, destroying the area around him for miles. Once the dust had settled his anger's thirst had not yet been quenched, he blasted a number of Gallick Guns into space nearly destroying a number of planets in the process, screaming the whole time.

Still not satisfied Vegeta exploded into super Saiyan sending more violent attacks into space, he would not settle for this. Slowly his anger began to move from Kakarot and onto himself.

_IT'S MY FAULT!_

_I'VE BEEN THE STUPID ONE!_

_IF ONLY I KNEW WHAT I FELT_

_IF ONLY I KNEW HOW TO FEEL IT_

_WHAT IS THIS FEELING I'VE FELT WHEN I'VE BEEN WITH KAKAROTT?_

_IT'S TOO LATE NOW KAKAROTT HAS ENDED IT!_

Exhausted with no energy left Vegeta fell to the sand below. He lay their panting in the scorching sun consumed with rage towards himself, he would never let anything like this happen to him ever again and he would never allow himself to feel these feelings again.

He knew in his mind that it was time to continue with his training far from this world, far from the distractions that where everywhere, he would find a place where he could train his mind to be the way it once was, so that he would never be vulnerable to this kind of pain again. Someday he would return to see his son and see how he had grown, he had taught the boy all he needed to know, it was up to him now how he used that knowledge. Most of all Vegeta had to get away from Kakarot, ever since they first met Vegeta had been obsessed with him one way or another, it was time to finally move on and forget about him.

Gohan lay in his room reading, trying to do anything to take his mind of recent events. He knew it would take time to adjust to things again without his father, he didn't understand how it could be so difficult, and after all he had been dead for 7 years.

Gohan heard the phone ring and he quickly ran and answered it.

" Hi Videl…I know I'm really, really sorry I haven't rang you in the last few days thing's have been really crazy…yes I know but please try not to be too angry I will make it up to you I promise…oh I'm sorry I've got to go now mom is calling me got to go bye!"

Gohan hung up before Videl had a chance to answer. Recently she had really been annoying him, he was only 18 years old and was not ready for a girl like Videl who needed so much attention as she did and who wanted to marry as soon as possible. Not to mention every time his mother heard of Videl she too went into wedding mode.

Gohan heard his younger brother arrive home and then his mother telling him to sit down that she had to speak to him. Gohan knew it was going to break Goten's heart being told that his dad who he had only known for a matter of months had left him again. Gohan told himself one more time that this was for the best and that he would look out for his younger brother.

Rather quickly Gohan heard sobs coming from down stairs. In that instant he felt all his own pain rushing to the surface unable to hold it back any further, he darted back into his bedroom and buried his face in his pillow.

_I miss you already dad._

_Why did you have to do this?_

_I'm sorry for lying but it's for all of us._

_I love you…I just wish I could tell you._

_I bet you're happier this way…you have Vegeta_

_I will take care of Mom and Goten._

Goten walked into Gohan's room slowly still sobbing and climbed up onto Gohan's bed beside him. Gohan turned round and wrapped his arms around his little brother comforting him telling him that everything will be okay.

At that same moment Goku was laying on his bed feeling very unwell. Goku could not cry anymore, he had no tears left, he had never cried so much in his life. He wanted to hold his son's tight and tell them both how much he loved them. He wanted to hold Vegeta and tell him how much he loved him. Goku even wanted to cuddle Chi-Chi and tell her he was sorry for all the hardship he put her through.

To make things worse Goku felt as though his body was shutting down. His temperature was rising and then falling again at a fast rate, one minute roasting hot and the other freezing cold. He felt as though he was going to vomit yet there was nothing in his stomach to vomit with. The room began spinning and he broke into a cold sweat.

Goku could not hold it any longer, his mouth began to fill with warm saliva as he felt his stomach hurl, he jumped to his feat and dashed for the bathroom. In mid sprint Goku's Ki dropped enormously causing him to fall forward tripping over his own feet. He managed however to make it to the toilet just in time as the unpleasant contents of his stomach came rushing up.

Goku felt like he was dying, his Ki continued to drop at a scary rate for no apparent reason, the room was spinning even more, now his throat felt like it was on fire. Once Goku had nothing left in his stomach he fell back to the cold bathroom floor and lay there. His Ki was still falling but it began to slow and level off again.

All Goku wanted to be held by somebody…anybody at this point, he didn't want to be alone. _Why am I so bloody emotional?_ He thought it himself as he covered his eyes with his hands as a new wave of tears began to fall. Goku began to feel a strange feeling in his gut as all the Ki he had just lost began to gather there. He felt it all compressing together and slowly moving to something new. Suddenly Goku felt what can only be described as an explosion inside of him as all that Ki was absorbed and took on a new form of Ki.

Goku's body began to relax and the pain was fading quickly, still drowsy and weak from his sudden Ki drop. The strange thing was he could still feel all the energy but it was no longer his; it was a completely new Ki like none he had ever sensed before, yet at the same time strangely familiar.

"What the hell was that?" Goku said to himself.

"Don't you mean **who** the hell is that?" A familiar voice said

"Hi King Ki" Goku replied "What do you mean who?"

King Ki chuckled…

"I'll get to that in a minute, but first we need a little chat. I've been watching you and I must say you have got yourself in a bit of a pickle. You and Vegeta…I did not see that coming. And Gohan well…he could have taken things a little better, but don't worry he will come round eventually just give him time. I Just want you to know that I'm still here for you Goku"

Goku sighed…

"Thanks King Ki it's good to know that you understand. But like I said to Vegeta I've caused everyone so much hurt I think its better I leave them alone. "

King Ki laughed…

"Goku don't be so stupid. What has got you thinking that you cause so much pain? Everybody loves you can't you see that? Gohan is just in shock, he loves you, just give him time. Goku I want you to trust me on this, everything will be fine. And believe me your going to need all the love and support you can get"

Goku frowned…

"What do you mean King Ki?"

"Haven't you guessed yet Goku? You're going to have a BABY!"

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**28/01/2011 - Chapter 8 Updated***

* * *

Goku roared in laughter, "King Ki, finally a joke you told that is actually funny, just what I needed right about now." Goku bellowed.

There was a moments silence from King Ki, once Goku had managed to control himself again King Ki replied:

"Yes Goku, it would be funny if I was joking, I must use it sometime."

"Don't be silly King Ki; everybody knows that men can't have babies!"

King Ki gave a sigh. "Yes Goku your right again, men can't have babies, human males that is, nobody ever said anything about Saiyan males."

Goku's faced dropped, had it been possible it would have hit the floor. Goku waited for a minute to think it over, but he quickly dismissed the idea and again began to laugh. King Ki by this stage was beginning to grow impatient. Patients was never really a virtue that many of the Ki's had been blessed with.

"Goku I'm being serious, this is a very important matter that we have to discuss, or have you already forgotten the dramatic drop in Ki you just encountered."

Again there was a pause from Goku, he could not decide if King Ki was actually telling the truth or trying to see how long it would take him to figure out he was actually joking. If King Ki was still joking then joke had lost it's humor.

"King Ki if you're still joking it's not funny anymore." Goku grunted

King Ki being the sarcastic Ki that he is replied: "Am I laughing?"

Goku knew then that he wasn't joking. And for the second time had it been possible Goku's jaw would have hit the floor.

"Goku…Goku….Goku…GOKU!" King Ki shouted.

"How can this be possible…it's not possible, it's just not possible at all…no way…King Ki must be wrong?" Goku muttered to himself.

"Trust me on this Goku, I know what I'm talking about, it's true, you're pregnant and you're going to have a baby.

Goku began to panic, too much to handle all at the one time. Not that being told you're going to have a baby is easy for anybody to take in the first couple of minutes.

_I can't look after a baby…_

_Chi-Chi did all the work with Gohan when he was a baby and I wasn't there when Goten was born._

_I don't know the first thing about raising a baby._

_I can't even get my son to trust me at the minute, so how can I raise a baby._

"Goku you need to stop thinking like this, whatever got all this into your head that you're the cause of so much pain for people? Everybody loves you so very much."

Goku forgot that King Ki had the ability to read people's thoughts, in this case it was good, it made King Ki a very easy person to talk to, he is very understanding and has a way to talking people around. Goku still could not get the idea around his head that he was having a baby.

There was silence from Goku for some time; King Ki thought it best to let him think for a minute or two to let him come to terms with what had just been landed on him.

"Okay…so I'm going to have a baby…now what?" Goku managed to say.

King Ki roared in laughter. "Goku you've always been able to make me laugh, it's your care free attitude towards certain things, it just never grows old."

Goku just frowned but King Ki managed to gather himself quickly, he could tell Goku wanted some answers.

"(cough, cough) okay, okay, Goku, yes it is true Saiyan males can have children, it used to be a regular thing in their society, male/male couples was an everyday thing. But as the years passed it became more and more rare that any of the males succeed in conceiving, and eventually it became a thing of the past. This happened about 100 years before you were born so it would have been spoken of very rarely. However there is one thing about you and Vegeta that make things very different…"

King Ki didn't get to finish his sentence when he was interrupted by Goku:

"Oh my god Vegeta, I didn't even think about him. Are you going to tell me the baby is his?"

King Ki replied sarcastically:

"Well Goku unless there is something you have to tell me about Chi -Chi then yes Vegeta is the father. I've never heard of Woman impregnating a Male."

Goku replied sarcastically also:

"Oh yeah because a man making another man pregnant is something you hear about every day."

Goku ran his hands through his hair has he tried to come to terms with even all this. He quickly began to get the negative thoughts about himself again, how he a hurt his son, how he had forced Vegeta away.

"Goku stop it right there!" King Ki interrupted.

"Goku you have to realize that Vegeta is not the kind of person who can show his emotions easily. Vegeta feels very strongly for you, just as strong as you do for him. You just need to help him to show it."

Goku again began to cry, realizing that King Ki was right. Goku had been so confused with so much recently that he couldn't see what was so obvious.

"King Ki I've been so stupid what am I going to do?" Goku wept

"Calm down Goku, you're over emotional at the minute, mood swings, depression and feeling rather needy are all normal signs of your condition, your hormones are going mad at the minute, but don't worry I'm going to help you, we will get things sorted, but first there are some things that you must know."

Goku wiped away the tears and gave King Ki his full attention.

King Ki continued with his important information:

"Anyway, as I was saying there is something very special that makes you and Vegeta different from all the other Saiyan males, and that is that you both are super Saiyans. Now did you and Vegeta happen to have….err….relations while in super Saiyan form?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Your silence says everything Goku." King Ki chuckled as Goku began to blush. "That's when I believe it all happened, your transformation into super Saiyan does a lot more to your body than just increase your power lever and your hair colour, I believe it reactivated the dormant genes in your body that are necessary to conceive a child, so effectively every time you have unprotected sex in your super Saiyan form there is a chance you could fall pregnant."

Goku looked down at his stomach and gave it a rub.

"So I'm really going to have a baby?" Goku said with joy filling in his heart as he finally realized the realism of the matter.

"Yes Goku in about 10 and half months you're going to have a baby. Saiyan pregnancies are a little longer than humans. Normally there would have been a Saiyan female present during the birth, without going into details they help it go smoother, but don't worry about that I'm working on it. There is more you need to know but I think you've had enough excitement for one day."

Goku still looking down at his stomach with a smile said: "King Ki what am I to do now? I'm alone."

"Don't worry about that Goku, within a day or two that will all change. Trust me. I'll talk to you again real soon."

Goku still smiling and rubbing his stomach suddenly felt a lot better, King Ki had a habit of doing that. Goku was going to have another baby, he could not be sad about this. This was the challenge that he was looking for to put the excitement back in his life, and this one was going to need a lot of focus.

Goku's stomach gave a loud growl, he suddenly realized how hungry he was, and he figured now that he was feeding for two it was about time he got something to eat.

Gohan lay on the floor in front of the television staring at it blankly. He didn't even know what he was watching; it was some show that his mother had to watch every single evening, if she missed an episode then all hell would break loose. Not that Gohan even cared; all that was on his mind was his dad. It had only been two weeks since he had last seen him, he had gone for a lot longer in the past but this time is was much more difficult. He still had mixed feeling about the whole thing, had he done the right thing about not telling his mom and brother the truth? Had he even done the right thing by telling his dad that he never wanted to see him again, when he knew that was not true? At the same time he was still annoyed and hurt that his dad had lied to him and chosen Vegeta. Gohan wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to take this; he had to talk to somebody about it.

"Gohan, Gohan this is King Ki can you hear me?"

"I can King Ki what's up?" Gohan replied.

"King who?" Chi - Chi butted in.

"Gohan can you go somewhere that we can talk in private this is important?"

Gohan leapt to his feet and headed to his room, leaving a bewildered Chi-Chi sitting in her seat, eyes following her son very suspiciously, she now had the feeling her son would be doing one of his disappearing acts sometime soon.

Once in his room King Ki wasted no time in starting before Gohan had a chance to even ask King Ki what he had to talk to him about.

"Gohan this is very important. It's about your dad, I know you are angry with him but you need to put that anger aside and forgive him, he is going to need you more than ever. He is hurting Gohan, and he misses you very much. He loves you and always has you know that right?"

Gohan dropped his head already fighting desperately to stop himself from crying, he could not speak for the lump in his throat, all he could do was nod in response.

King Ki continued:

"Gohan I know you're hurting too, and I know that you miss him, it's obvious, and yes you have the right to be angry, but things unfolded in a very unfortunate way and sadly got out of control. Its time you went to see him and you both got everything off your chest. You have to let your dad explain what happened, he seems to have it in his head that he is an awful person and we both know that not true. Heck nobody on earth would be alive now if it was not for you dad."

The tears now were falling down Gohan's face as he mumbled:

"I know your right King Ki, I've been awful, and I've missed him so much."

"Gohan listen to me." King Ki continued "Your dad is going through a lot of changes and will be over the next few months, he is going to need your help, he can't be alone right now, but I'm going to leave it to him to explain it to you. It's better if you hear it from him."

Gohan wiped away the tears and stood up. "Is he okay King Ki?"

"He will be if you go and see him and hear what he has to say. And then tell him what you have been feeling." King Ki replied.

"Okay King Ki, I will, I've been tempted to go to him for a while, but if you say it's important then I'll defiantly go."

Goku sat in the living room of his capsule home that he had become quite used to, over the last two weeks he had been somewhat better as far as his state of mind went. He was a lot more positive, the positive energy coming from the new Ki that had formed inside his was having quite an effect on him, however he still could not help but feel down at times due to the gap there was between himself and Gohan, the close bond that they both had always had seemed gone, but King Ki had told Goku that Gohan would come to him eventually and he trusted that he would.

Vegeta was also on Goku's thoughts a lot, he tried several times to search for his Ki but found it difficult to find him, he obviously didn't want to be found. Goku wasn't even sure if King Ki had told Vegeta about the baby. There was so much that he needed to say he didn't even know where he would start. Goku trying to be positive kept saying to himself, "Give him time." if Goku had learned anything over the last few months it was patience.

He had been to the nearest market yesterday to buy a few things for his new house to make it feel a bit more like home. Bulma was an excellent scientist and her capsule homes where perfect except for one minor detail; decoration. Goku thought to himself that the place should look nice if a baby was going to be living there, so he had got a few pictures, rugs and tables to make the house look a bit more comfortable and was very happy with it. He had picked up a few women's magazines during his time at the market and was flicking through them; Goku found them surprisingly interesting, he had no idea how much went on in the world each day. He figured he could pick up on a few baby hints from some of them; he had grown quite found of finding out which celebrities had become pregnant and finding out if their baby would be due the same time as his. He discovered an article about a woman who was having four babies and was shocked at the size of her stomach. Goku stood and looked at himself in the mirror. There was no difference in his stomach at all feeling slightly disappointed.

"Aw well there is plenty of time for it to change yet." Goku said to himself as he rubbed his stomach.

Goku turned round quickly at the sound of the door knocking. Nobody had ever knocked at the door before, he was deep in a forest in the middle of nowhere, and he was shocked that somebody could have found him. He was even more shocked when he answered it.

"Gohan!" Goku said in a high pitched voice.

"Hi dad." Gohan replied with a sad face barely able to look his dad in the eye.

There was an awkward silence as both of them stood there not knowing what to say. Gohan finally looked his dad in the eye trying to hold his tears back only to discover that his dad was trying to do the same. The silence was ended as Gohan stepping through the door and gave his dad a hug holding him tightly as thought he was never going to see him again.

"Dad I'm so sorry for the way I've acted, I've missed you so much, please forgive me." Gohan cried

Goku held his song even tighter.

"Gohan its okay, you had every right to be angry with me, you don't need to apologize, I'm just glad you're here."

In that moment Goku felt himself again, he had a reason to keep fighting, only now it was a different kind of fight, and he had his son with him again. All he had to do was find Vegeta and hope that he could fix their relationship.

Once both Goku and Gohan had calmed down, they sat and started to talk. Gohan explained everything from the start. How he had discovered his dad and Vegeta, how he felt that Goku was going to leave him for Vegeta and how awful he felt for over-reacting the way he did when he thought Goku had done just that. Goku explained how things between himself and Chi-Chi had not been the same, how he felt useless since he had beaten the strongest foe in the universe and how that being with Vegeta made him feel something he had never felt before. Goku was surprised by how well Gohan took that fact (now that he understood why) that he had cheated on his mother, and not to mention with another man.

"Dad I understand why you done it, and I'm not bothered, in a strange way he seems kind of natural to me, all I was worried about was that you were going to leave with Vegeta."

Goku replied "You know now Gohan that I would never do that, you are my son, you and Goten come first before anything else."

Gohan smiled and nodded in response. "I'm glad everything is out in the open now." he said.

Goku looked down at the floor scratching his head. Gohan looked at him worried, concerned by the look on his dad's face. "Dad what is it?"

"There is something else I need to tell you Gohan that you may have trouble believing." Goku replied.

"You know you can tell me dad." Goku looked all round the room trying to think of an easy way to say what he had to. "Well…it's just…that err…well…Saiyans are special…and err" Goku paused.

"Dad will you just tell me!" Gohan insisted

"I'm…I'm…I'm going to have a baby!" Goku stuttered.

Gohan looked at him wide eyed and mouth open. Goku could do nothing but look back, worried about what Gohan might say next. There was a long and awkward pause, every now and then Gohan would go to say something but no words would come. He ran his hands through his hair a few times, scratched the back of his head before he managed to say:

"Are you being serious?" Goku nodded in response. "With Vegeta?" Gohan added, again Goku nodded.

There was another pause of silence. Gohan stood and started walking round the room in circles trying to come to terms with what he dad had just told him. Goku started to tell Gohan how Vegeta left after he had asked him too when he was confused and upset, how Vegeta did not know yet to his knowledge.

Gohan suddenly stopped and looked at his dad with a strange face.

"Does this mean it's possible for me to have a baby too?" Goku looked at his son, shocked at not expecting that question, he replied "It could be, your only half Saiyan though, and you would need to be with another super Saiyan." Gohan nodded and continued walking around the room; Goku gave a smug smile as Gohan pondered to himself trying to figure it all out. "So you're okay with this then Gohan?" Goku asked.

Gohan stopped and looked at his dad. "Hum?" Goku repeated the question.

"Yes of course it's just a lot to take in at once; in a strange way I seem to understand all this. I feel like I should be upset but I'm not, I'm here for you dad, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

Goku smiled and gave his son another hug, squeezing him very tight. Gohan was unsure as to why he was okay with all of this, as he had said, in a strange way it all made sense to him. The thought of his dad having a baby with another man was not as unbelievable as he thought it would be, after all he had seen and done a lot of things that nobody else could ever think possible, so this was just one more thing to add to the list. He could sense that his dad really was going to need him, especially now that seemed to be out of the picture for the minute.

They both sat and discussed how they would proceed forward until they could figure out something permanent. Goku decided that he would stay in his capsule home for now and that Gohan would visit every day and stay when he could. Chi - Chi would not understand, so for now they had decided not to tell her. Goten would only give it all away if he was told, so also just in the meantime Goten would not be told either. That seemed like the best way to proceed until the baby was born.

That it's self was still a mystery to Goku, but he knew that King Ki was working on somebody who would be able to explain the whole thing to him better, so for now Goku planned to take every day at a time.

It was a great weight of his shoulders to know that his son supported him no matter what, and that all the confusion had been cleared, he was never going to keep Gohan in the dark about anything again. Goku just hoped that Vegeta would return soon. There was much they had to talk about, not to mention how much Goku just wanted to see him. He loved him; he knew that now, he felt confident enough that Vegeta felt the same way, however just like with Gohan, the confusion had to be cleared.

Goku felt a warm feeling inside that everything was going to work out. Unaware of what lay ahead.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**28/01/2011 - Chapter 9 Updated***

**WARNING!  
MATURE CONTENT  
If you are easily offended DO NOT read this**

**

* * *

**

Vegeta had given into the one thing he had been trained all his life not to, his emotions. The only good thing to come out of all his years in Frieza's service was his training, at one time Frieza's army was feared throughout the galaxy, known for their brutality and cunning. Vegeta had been a high ranking member in this brutal force and had received the best training, which now had gone to waste. He had become weak in his own eyes, he had grown fond on a human female, enough to have a child with her, but the worst of it all was that he had fallen in love. Not just with anyone, but a low class Saiyan. Or was it love? He didn't know. Nor did he care anymore; he was going to train himself in the old ways, it was more efficient.

He had been gone from Earth a month now, and still Kakarot was constantly on his mind. It didn't matter how many small planets or moons he destroyed, or how many thousands times earths normal gravity he trained in, Kakarot was still the main focus of this thoughts, it was infuriating.

Vegeta didn't know where he was going, nor did he really care, he would know when he arrived there, there wasn't much that Vegeta was sure of at the minute. During his travels he had encountered a strange alien creature that claimed he was trespassing in his space; Vegeta had tried to eliminate this annoyance which he would have done with ease in the old days, but found he could not bring himself to do it. Though the alien in question did get the beating of a lifetime he was never going to forget. No matter how much he tried to convince himself it was, the darkness that was once in Vegeta's heart was no longer present.

The more Vegeta thought about it he didn't want to go back to the old ways, he no longer desired domination of the universe or to be a feared leader, he simply wanted to be the best he could be…to be unbeatable; then he would be satisfied, and to reach this goal he knew he would first have to wipe his mind of the emotions that troubled him. This part of his journey was to find a suitable planet where he could be alone to train; he had been searching for 3 weeks now unsuccessfully, but his luck was about to change.

The scanner on his capsule corps space ship began to bleep. Vegeta rose from his seat and approached the console, it read:

Planet: Kraven

o Supports life.

o Advanced Industrial civilization present.

o Signs of severe natural disaster on a planetary scale approximately 1,000 years ago.

o Population: Extinct.

"Perfect." Vegeta said as he prepared the ship for landing. The decent to the planet surface was rather turbulent to say the least, it seemed that the weather on this planet was rather unforgiving, but Vegeta saw this as a challenge for him to overcome. The harsher the conditions the better, this was the best way he could learn to become a warrior again.

Vegeta released the lock on the air tight door and opened it, only to be welcomed by hateful howling winds and ice cold rain beating against his face. From what he could make out it looked like he had landed in what could once have been called the centre of town. Desolate buildings and skyscrapers that seemed to stretch for miles, covered by a darkening grey sky; not very appealing, but to Vegeta he could not have asked for a more perfect place. "Time to begin."

Gohan lay on his bed watching the trees sway in the night wind, his thoughts mostly on his father. Although 4 months had passed since his dad had fallen pregnant he still had trouble believing that it was really happening, and how close things had been to going terribly wrong where still fresh in his mind also. He swore that something similar would never happen again, he was going to be there for his dad no matter what, he kept reminding himself that his dad had always done what he could for the better of everyone else, and that it was now his turn to be looked after. Not that everybody would understand, after all it's not every day that you see a pregnant man. It must have been his own Saiyan side that helped him to understand what was happening, to a certain degree anyway. There were still so many unanswered questions on his mind. King KI had been rather silent these last few weeks, but Gohan trusted he was doing his best to find someone who could answer said questions. In the mean time Gohan knew it was up to him to look after his dad. His instincts told him that it was vital Goku be well cared for in these early stages, which was not an easy task; trying to see to all the needs of a pregnant Saiyan whilst also trying to lead a normal life at home would take its toll on anybody; Saiyan or Human.

Gohan's mum was also growing increasingly suspicious and angered as to where he kept disappearing to for days at a time. Gohan smiled as he knew exactly what she would be thinking; he pictured her fluttering around the kitchen crying that her boy was turning out just like his father and as far as Gohan was concerned that wasn't a bad thing. Still staring at the trees outside Gohan yawned suddenly realizing how tired he was, it was about time he got some sleep.

…. "Gohan…Gohan! Wake Up!"

"Wha…who…" Gohan mumbled, drool falling from his mouth.

"Dad what are you doing…I've only just got to sleep" Gohan muttered trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

Goku laughed.

"Boy you must have been really out of it, it's nearly 3 O'clock in the afternoon, you've been sleeping for quite some time."

Gohan rose from his bed to look out the window, his dad was right, the sun was high in the sky. He sighed, there was so much he had to do today, and already the day was half gone. He glanced over at his phone, and just as he expected there was a ton of missed calls and messages from his mother and Videl.

"Something wrong Gohan?" Goku inquired. "I was going to fix some lunch, you hungry?"

Gohan shook his head as he stood up and lifted a towel "No thanks dad" he said as he exited the room heading for the bathroom.

Goku watched him leave suddenly feeling pretty guilty, it was obvious that the last couple of months had really taken their toll on Gohan, he was essentially living two lives. Caring for Goku here in this secluded capsule house in the middle of nowhere, and going about his normal life at home, trying to keep one secret from the other.

Holding his slightly bigger stomach than usual Goku turned and gazed out the window thinking about his absent lover. If only things had gone better with Vegeta, if only he was here, he missed him so much, especially now that he had learned he was carrying his baby. Goku had been at an all time low when the argument with Vegeta happened. He didn't even know what he had wanted back then, let alone what Vegeta wanted. Had Vegeta been here now he would not have to rely on his son so much, but Goku took comfort in the fact that there had never been a task that Gohan was incapable of rising to.

Mean while in the bathroom Gohan was standing in the shower trying to wake himself, he had a busy day ahead of him. Well what was left of it anyway, as soon as he was finished here he had to rush home in time to meet Videl as they were supposed to be going out for dinner, and he had the feeling there was a few things that his mother wanted him to do, but he couldn't remember, knowing his mother there would be. Once all that was done he had to get back here in time to check up on his dad, he hadn't even started yet and already he was exhausted.

Gohan had a severe case of early morning erection; well in this case it was afternoon erection. Again it was the Saiyan in him, he felt physically exhausted yet his sexual demands where still there. His sex life however, that was a whole different story all together. He and Videl had yet to go all the way but he could tell that she was keen to do so and with things the way they where that was the last thing on his mind, even though his body said otherwise. The more and more he thought about it he had come to realise that Videl was not the person he wanted to be with; he just didn't have the feelings for her that she seemed to have for him. He had thought in the beginning that he could maybe, just maybe grow to feel that way for her, it was clear to him now that this was not the case, this just seemed to be another problem that he had got himself into, and he had to find a way to get out of it soon. Not only for his happiness, but for Videl too, it was not fair to string her along the way he had been for some time now.

With all this running through his head, it didn't take long for his arousal to soon leave, feeling slightly better and more awake; Gohan dried himself instantly with his Ki and got dressed.

"I better be on my way dad, but I'll be back this evening, after dinner most likely." Gohan said as he entered the kitchen. Goku smiled and nodded as he fried his eggs. "I'll see you then son, have a good day, and don't overdo it!" He replied

"Take it easy!" Gohan shouted rushing out the door; he took to the skies and headed in the direction of home.

Bulma sat in her front garden watching the traffic go by; the cigarette in her hand just burning away, she had lit it but yet to take a draw, her mind was somewhere else...her thoughts on Vegeta, and where he could be. Trying to make sense in her head why he suddenly took off without a word, she remembered the day he left…he had returned from being gone all morning, landing in the garden. She had made her way to greet him, but got no reaction, just a cold expression. It had been pretty obvious that he was furious about something; and before she knew it, he was in the spaceship and gone. Why he did so, she still didn't know, and it had got the point now where Bulma had began to doubt herself; was it something she had said or done that had caused him to leave? Again she simply didn't know.

Bulma was hurting; all she wanted was to understand why he done what he did? It is said that losing a child is the most painful and heart breaking thing that could happen to a person, but to be abandoned by the person you love without reason came a close second. All she had left now was her son, and every time she looked at him Vegeta is who she saw in his face, and each time it broke her heart that little bit more. Bulma loved her son with all her heart and soul, he was the best thing to ever happen to her, and she would never let him go.

Trunks had started to ask about his dad, but Bulma never knew what to say when he did, she felt Trunks was strong enough to hear the truth, so she told him. That his dad had gone and she had no idea when he was coming back, but that she hoped he would soon. Trunks would quite often reply with "I hope so too mum." Trunks was quite ahead of his years, he was a smart boy, just like his mum, with his dad's strength and he could tell when his mum was hurting and he was going to comfort her until his dad was back.

Bulma looked up when she heard Krillin calling her name. She raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she watched Krillin and 18 land on her front lawn, she instantly put on her smile and rose to greet them.

"Hey Bulma!" Krillin said with his usual enthusiasm.

"Oh hey there guys, I wasn't expecting you. Is something up?" Bulma enquired.

"Do we really need a reason to visit an old friend?" He replied with a cheesy grin

"And just who exactly are you calling old?" She thundered "And given your track record at keeping in contact with old friends I'm going to guess there is something you want!" She continued in the same tone.

Krillin took a sudden step back, hoping that his wife would provide some shielding from Bulma's wrath. There were only 3 women that Krillin was afraid of: Bulma, Chi-Chi and his wife. And with two of them in present company he suddenly felt very vulnerable.

"Just right" 18 interrupted "he wants to know if you have any idea where Goku could be. They had arranged to train, as Krillin could do with keeping in shape" she said looking down at her husband whose face had gone a slight beetroot colour. She added "and that was supposed to happen last week, Goku seems to have vanished off the face of the earth, Chi-Chi said he has been gone for weeks now."

Bulma paused for a second as she made the comparison. Both Vegeta and Goku pulling a disappearing act at exactly the same time was too much of a coincidence for her to ignore. She had to see Chi-Chi and discuss with her the events prior to Goku's disappearance, she had completely forgotten that he had suddenly appeared in her Kitchen, asked for a Capsule home and that he has never been seen since, and that Vegeta had grabbed him in time to Instant transmission away with him, then the next day Vegeta takes off into space without warning. How could she have been so stupid not to have noticed this before now? She was onto something and she had to get some answers.

"Common guys, we're going to see Chi-Chi!" Bulma ordered as she marched towards her air-car.

"Ohh man that's all I need…you and your stupid mouth Krillin" he moaned as he followed his wife and Bulma to the yellow air vehicle.

Gohan was in his room trying to decide on what to wear out to his meal with Videl, to make his life a lot easier he was going to tell Videl his feelings, and that he thought it best that they just remain friends, though Videl was not the person he feared the most in this, he had the feeling his mother was going to object to this more than Videl was going to. Chi-Chi seemed determined to get them married as soon as possible, and that was absolutely not something he wanted. Gohan thought it best to wear casual clothes; keeping things formal would only make it more awkward. He didn't want Videl getting the wrong idea, perhaps she would think that he was going to pop the question if he arrived all dressed up, so casual clothes it was.

Much to his displease his mother just happened to walk past his room and glanced in, she took one look at what he was wearing and reopened his wardrobe, throwing out a number of items she believed suitable. These very items where the items that Gohan had decided where too formal.

Gohan's frustration was growing with every passing second, he just wanted to be able to make his own decisions and get the night over and done with. He was nervous enough as it was, all he needed was extra pressure from his mother. He stood stationary in the same position trying with great difficulty not to make his frustration apparent with great concentration that he hadn't even noticed his mother's rambling on about how to please a girl.

"MOM!" Gohan yelped, suddenly feeling a great sense of release.

Chi-chi jumped not expecting Gohan's sudden outburst. Raising her hand to her chest to try and calm her accelerated heart rate she said:

"No need to raise your voice Gohan, I'm standing right here, now what was it you wanted to say?"

There was a moment's pause as Gohan calmed himself down slightly, and it was very important he did so or else he might have done something he regretted, in the last week or so he had scared himself on a couple of occasions as he came dangerously close to shouting out exactly what was on his mind. He knew better than anybody that would only make matters more complicated than they already where, so for now it was important that he kept his cool, and if that took a moment or so to do so then so be it.

"It's nothing mom," he finally said "this is what I have chosen to wear, and it's what I will be wearing tonight." He finished in a calm but firm voice.

"Very well," Chi-Chi replied "I was only trying to help, you don't take my advice then I won't be held responsible for how Videl may react."

"Don't worry yourself mom, I'm big enough now to handle these things on my own, anyway I better be on my way or else I'm going to be late, I'll see you later and no need to wait up, I'll be back late." Gohan said, kissing his mother on the cheek as he exited the room.

Chi-Chi stood in her place watching her son leave unsure of what had just happened. She did realize that Gohan was growing up and he was going to want to stand on his own two feet but part of her felt a bit lost because her whole life had revolved around her children, nobody could call her an un-devoted mother. And now that Gohan was able to make his own decisions all she had left was Goten, and pretty soon he would be ready to leave the nest too, then what would she do? She could certainly not rely on her husband that was for sure, as much as she still loved Goku she could not believe that he had just taken off again without cause, especially now that he had just been given new life. All things aside from that she felt he had just abandoned their children, and it had been noticeable in Gohan's behavior in the last few weeks. All she could do was hope that Gohan would soon get back to normal, and get used to the way that things where.

Still standing in Gohan's room in her day-dream, she was suddenly pulled back to reality by a loud knock on the door.

"Who on earth could that be? Gohan just left, it couldn't be him." she pondered to herself.

Chi-Chi headed to the front door to greet her unexpected guests, stopping by the hallway mirror as she did so to make sure she was presentable, for if she wasn't then they would simply have to leave. Appearances meant a lot to her, she was satisfied however with her current state and proceeded to the door, only to discover that it was Bulma, accompanied by 18, and what appeared to be Krillin lurking behind her.

"Hi Chi-Chi, we need to talk" said Bulma in her usual firm tone. Chi-Chi could tell it was important so she was prepared to let it go that Bulma had just invited herself in and pushed passed her. 18 and Krillin where a tad more respectful and waited for Chi-Chi to invite them in, however since Bulma had done away with formalities Chi-Chi simply nodded her head, letting Krillin and 18 know they could enter.

"Will you be staying long enough for a cup of tea?" Chi-Chi inquired. Krillin's face lit up at the mention of tea, but he was quickly put in his place again by 18.

"Chi-Chi…when was the last time you saw Goku?" Bulma asked

Chi-Chi then knew that this was going to be serious and more than likely bad news. She had visions of the world ending…AGAIN. Though luckily for her that was not the case this time. Over the next hour the women exchanged information, Chi-Chi told of the morning she last saw her husband, which was the morning they discovered Gohan had mysteriously taken off the night before and how they had trouble locating him, and that when Goku finally did get a fix on his location he used his instant transmission to travel to him, that was the last time she saw him. Bulma then told Chi-Chi her side of events, of how Goku suddenly appeared in her kitchen, taking a capsule home and leaving, then a day later Vegeta takes off. Chi-Chi also mentioned Gohan's unusual behavior, so from all this shared information they were beginning to piece the puzzle together, but the key part to it was still missing. Why were all the Saiyans acting strange and disappearing in the first place?

Chi-Chi pointed out that Gohan had been the only one to disappear and return. They all agreed (except for Krillin who had been unusually quiet the entire time) that 18 should be the one to keep tabs on Gohan as she could not be detected. Perhaps maybe then they could find out what exactly was going on, instead of being left in the dark.

Krillin and 18 decided that they would fly home themselves and left a considerable time before Bulma who stayed with Chi-Chi. These two women had gone through a lot in their life to say the least, the amount of trouble and heartbreak they had both experienced was more than most people had in a lifetime. Chi-Chi confided in Bulma, telling her how hurt she was that Goku could still be on the planet and have ran away from his home and family. Especially when he had just got back after being gone for 7 years, she couldn't understand what could be so bad that he couldn't tell her. Bulma was tougher, that's what you get after living with Vegeta for so long, you grow not to expect much, she was still hurting never the less.

They stayed there for most of the night, laughing, crying, and talking of the old days, their children, their husbands, at least they had each other.

-Gohan sat in the back of the taxi screaming at himself in his mind for being such a coward. The night had not gone exactly as planned, Videl and he had shared a lovely meal and a good movie, but he hadn't found the right time to tell her that he didn't feel for her the way she felt for him, and that he felt they should just remain friends. Oh no, instead of doing that and getting the night over and done with, he was now in a taxi with her on their way back to her house in the city, the sweat was running down his forehead as he grew increasingly uncomfortable when Videl snuggled in closer, placing her hand firmly on his crotch, rubbing it in a slow regular rhythm. One thing was clear to Gohan, Videl wanted him.

Gohan tried his very hardest not to get a reaction from her taunting but it was in vain, he felt all the blood and heat rushing to his groin as Videl quickened her movement. With putting his sexual needs on hold recently it was impossible for him not to be turned on, even if it was Videl trying to seduce him. He was fully hard now and Videl had tightened her grip.

Before Gohan knew it, he was in her bedroom and on her bed, Videl's hands had now moved to his waist as she began to unbuckle his belt, she had waited so long for this, to hell with fore play and waiting any longer, as fast as she could she had Gohan's trousers and underwear off and lying on the floor, revealing his massive arousal..

Gohan had gone for so long now without any kind of sexual pleasure anybody could have gave him a hard on simply by placing their hand on his inner thigh. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that it was wrong just to use Videl like this, he felt a surge of ecstasy as Videl wrapped her lips round his member, sucking hard, taking him further in each time. Arching his back in pleasure Gohan had to admit to himself that this was great, giving into his instincts and not really knowing what he was doing, Gohan put his hands down her underwear, slowly pushing two fingers inside, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

She let out a moan and lowered herself onto him further, trying to take them all the way desperate to feel more of him inside her. Feeling slightly unsatisfied Videl stood up and gave Gohan a seductive grin and whispered to him:

"Are you ready?"

Positioning herself over Gohan, she grabbed his arousal and held it in place as she lowered herself onto him, she gave a gasp as it hurt a little more than she expected, after all Gohan was very well endowed. Taking a moment to adjust she began to fuck Gohan as fast as she could without hurting herself. Gohan began to pant at the movement; Videl was so tight that he felt every single movement all around his cock; she was so moist and moving faster now that she slid on him with ease. The sensation was so strange; it felt good, yet wrong at the same time, he felt no build up to a climax, the more and more he thought about it, it felt wrong more than it did good, not pleasurable. He was doing it again; he was going along with this because he felt he should. Coming back to his senses Gohan suddenly panicked when he realized that he wasn't wearing any protection, the last thing he needed at the minute was another pregnancy in the family.

He quickly lifted Videl off, feeling her heat leave his body. "What are you doing Gohan? It's just getting good!" She protested.

"I'm sorry Videl…this is wrong I can't do this anymore, I came here tonight to tell you that we have to end our relationship, I'm afraid I don't feel for you as you do for me, and you deserve much better. I'm sorry, if you can find it in your heart; I'd love for us still to be friends."

Videl sat there trying to make sense of what Gohan had just said. She watched him getting dressed still in shock; she covered herself up as she began to feel the tears in her eyes build up.

"Go…han…but…" she hesitated.

"Videl please don't…I have to do this, it's for the best for both of us…I hate to do this, but it's probably best we don't see each other for a while until you feel better." Gohan said looking at her, feeling awful about what he was doing even though it was the right thing to do; it still was not a pleasant task.

With the tears now in full flow, Videl sat there sobbing, she finally plucked up the courage to say:

"I…Don't…believe…you…Gohan"

"I'm sorry Videl…but you have to." he replied.

He turned, opened the window and left quickly not looking back, for even though it was the right thing to do, he too could not stop the tears, for he was scared that he had just thrown away a really good friend.

Videl got up and closed the window behind him a few minutes later. She returned to her bed and lay down. The tears still in steady flow, she could not believe it now for the pain she felt, but very soon her heart would heal.

Lurking outside in the shadows, 18 felt she had waited long enough to be able to follow Gohan safely without being seen, she was eager to get this over and done with and find out what Gohan was up too. Hiding outside bedroom windows and having to listen to love making was not something that she loved to do. She had Gohan in her sights now and hopefully soon she would have some answers.

Goku sat in the living room of his Capsule home which he had become quite accustomed to. Although the bump on his belly wasn't very significant in size just yet, it was clearly noticeable. Goku had also become accustomed to resting his hands on his belly as he relaxed; he liked to feel the youngster grow slowly minute by minute, it was an unbelievable feeling, a good one at that. Goku too was still trying to get his head around the situation, but no matter how strange it was he was happy. He was creating new life, and he had his son by his side helping him along the way. He knew it would take time and understanding from his friends but he believed that in time they would be happy for him too. All he needed was Vegeta back, and he was going to get him back one way or another.

Feeling like his old self again, confident and optimistic Goku rose from his chair as he felt his eldest son's Ki outside the house. He opened the door to find his son with dried tears on his face, both of them said nothing, Goku simply opened his arms and his son embraced his dad's affection.

They returned to the living room and Gohan told is dad everything; his feelings for Videl and how they weren't as strong as hers were for him, and how he was struggling with his mother and her constant bugging him. As they talked Gohan suddenly remembered of his dad's miraculous ability to make everything seem okay; Goku explained to his son how much he appreciated his help and that he could not do this without him, how Gohan was his rock.

It seemed that Goku's confident and optimistic mood was infectious, because by the time they were going to bed Gohan felt a lot better, he had the feeling that tomorrow was going to be a better day.

Sitting outside 18 had completely forgotten how much time had passed, she still could not believe what she had just witnessed, and with her excellent hearing she had heard everything. She understood now why Goku had done what he did, as for Vegeta she didn't understand why he had vanished. However what was she going to do with this information? She was torn between keeping the secret and telling the others. It didn't take long for her to make her decision.

To Be Continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**31/01/2011 - Chapter 10 Updated***

**WARNING!  
MATURE CONTENT  
If you are easily offended DO NOT read this**

**

* * *

**

The next morning 18 sat at the breakfast table sipping her green tea replaying the events she had witnessed the night before in her head. Goku…pregnant…now that was one she had not been expecting. Having been pregnant once herself she knew what accompanied it and how much strain it can be on the human body, but for a Saiyan she could only imagine how different it may be, the Saiyans never exactly did anything small, she didn't think that this would be any different. Herself, Chi-Chi and Bulma had all suspected that Gohan was up to something, but now she that she knew Gohan was just being Gohan, trying to help anybody in any way he could. It was obvious, even to her, (and she had only just found out) that it was beginning to take its toll on him. That was why she was going to tell the others, they shouldn't have to do this alone. They where their friends and family, that's what they were there for.

"DAD! DAD! QUICKLY DAD BEFORE IT GETS COLD!" Gohan shouted down the hall to his father, smelling something starting to burn he quickly ran back to the kitchen to try and save their breakfast from certain doom. He paused for a moment smiling, he had just got a flash back to the year they both spent in the hyperbolic time chamber, now that was a year of bad food. Suddenly coming back to his senses Gohan realized that he had now just burnt his second round of toast.

Goku walked into the kitchen groaning and holding his stomach. "Morning sickness again?" Gohan inquired. His dad nodded in response, not able to speak in fear of whatever was left in his stomach making an appearance. Gohan sat a cup of coffee in front of him, which was one thing that he could produce without burning it to a cinder. "Maybe it's for the best…" Gohan sighed looking around the room giving a giggle. "I just don't think this breakfast was ever meant to be." "Perhaps..." Goku replied staring into his coffee mug.

"I wish your mother was here sometimes Gohan, she always knew what to do in situations like this. She always has a remedy for everything." "Yeah that's true" Gohan answered scratching his chin for a second trying to think of an idea as Goku gave another groan as the youngster inside him played football with his stomach.

"Come on dad I've got an idea!" Gohan said "It's about time you got out of the house; we shall go to the nearest town and ask around to see if we can get anything to settle your stomach. Maybe then you can have a decent meal, you need to keep your strength up!"

Giving out the biggest groan yet Goku dropped his head on the table with his hands over his stomach trying to calm the infant by sending fait waves of Ki inward. "5 months today" Goku whimpered "It's a good idea Gohan but have you seen the size of my belly? I can't really leave; I would attract too much attention."

"Dad I'm not taking no for an answer, you need to get out, when was the last time you left the forest?" Goku shrugged. "I rest my case…" Gohan gloated … "You can wear really baggy clothes, nobody will notice."

Gohan wanted to get out of the house more than anybody, this way Videl wouldn't be constantly on his mind. He was still certain that he made the right decision; after all you can't force yourself to love somebody for the rest of your life. However he still felt bad at the way he had broken the news to her; he hadn't been thinking straight at the time and it had led to some messy business he would rather forget. Maybe in time they could be friends, but for now it was best to give her time and space.

It took a while longer to convince Goku to leave the house, but Gohan finally managed it. They gathered what they needed and left in the direction of the nearest town, and not a second too soon, for minutes later a yellow Capsule Corps plane landed beside the house with Chi-Chi, Bulma, 18 and Krillin exiting it when it did.

Chi-Chi and Bulma stood side by side holding each other, not knowing what to expect, or who to find. 18 had not told them anything, except that she had followed Gohan and that she would show them where to find him; that they needed to find see for themselves. Of course this only raised suspicion even more. Krillin knocked the door and waited for a response, when none came Chi-Chi took matters into her own hands and hit the door hard, demanding Gohan to open the door, again with no response. Finally Bulma walked over to the door and pulled away a panel just beneath the doorbell revealing a selection of wires and with her technical skills she soon had the door open.

As they entered the house Chi-Chi automatically yelled "LOOK AT THE STATE OF THIS PLACE! You can tell Goku and Gohan have been here. Well if they disappear without reason or not, I cannot have the house they live in looking like this. It's in desperate need of a woman's touch!"

"Chi-Chi…what are you doing?" Bulma asked as Chi-Chi began to clean. "I can't have my boys living in such a tip." She replied as the tears started to stream down her face "I can't believe Goku has been here all this time and Gohan has secretly been coming back and forward!"

Krillin whispered to 18 "I don't get it…if she is upset then why is she cleaning their mess?" 18 replied "it's because she isupset. She must be doing it out of love, or anger or just something to keep her distracted. Either way it's not working."

Light-years away Vegeta was continuing his relentless and unforgiving training on the barren planet of Kraven. The harsh weather conditions of this planet made it an excellent challenge. Over the last few months it had become obvious to him that the previous occupants of the plant had depleted it of its natural resources, and gradually because of this everything had died, the planet was no longer capable of sustaining life. Human life that was, but for a Saiyan that was a different story. During his childhood Frieza had sent Vegeta to planets in worse condition that this, but planet Kraven was one of the slightly harsher planets that he had been too.

During his time here Vegeta had planned out the perfect training routine. His day consisted of 8 hours sleep, 1 hour for meals and personal hygiene, the remaining 15 hours where divided between mental, physical and KI training sessions.

5 months had now passed since leaving earth, and to his frustration Vegeta was no closer to getting Kakarot out of his head than he was the day he left. His thoughts often drifted to his son and Bulma also, thinking of their progress without him. He could not figure out what he was doing wrong, was it so much to ask that he get what he deserved, to be the perfect warrior in the entire universe? It had been his birth right to achieve this, and yet constantly when it seemed in his grasp it was always taken away from…nearly always by Kakarot, and now stealing his heart was the final straw! No matter how long it took, Vegeta would stay here until the task was complete and nothing would distract him.

Recently however to his annoyance Vegeta had noticed a strange what felt like energy signal coming from the ruins of the old city near to where his ship had landed. They would only be there momentarily and be gone again anytime he stooped to try and sense where they where emanating from. They had appeared much too often now for him to be imagining them. He felt it necessary to eliminate this annoyance now before it distracted him from his training any further. Apart from him this planet was completely void of life, of this he was certain, and apart from him nothing organic could survive.

"_It's probably something stupid left behind by the previous inhabitants"_ he thought to himself. He was not far from wrong. He felt now was as good a time as any to investigate this, and to hopefully solve whatever it was, for he could not have anything at all to distract him, he had important training to finish.

Vegeta took to the skies and within seconds had arrived at the old city ruins. He paused, closing his eyes searching out with his mind, trying to locate the signal. It was difficult…the signal was always faint at best, but now it seemed that it was almost completely dead. Vegeta sighed in annoyance. "What a complete waste of my fucking time!" Preparing to leave and return to his training Vegeta flared up his Ki in annoyance, just as he did the energy signal came back, strong this time, he was close. "Ha-ha…I found you …" he sniggered. Within seconds Vegeta was standing outside the building where the signal was coming from, it was still quite week in general, but more pronounced now that he was in close proximity. He seemed to be in an industrial area, factories all around, old machines and vehicles. There was a red light flickering inside one of the buildings, "This is what I've been following, some old fucking machine about to die?" He had come this far, Vegeta's curiosity took the better of him and he blasted a hole in the side of the building, entering it once the dust had settled.

He appeared to be in what looked like some kind of robotic construction factory. There were metal skeletons, mechanical parts and tools everywhere. It smelled of damp and oil, there was no light except for one…the red light he had seen; it was coming from one of the robots down at the back. He approached it and as he did it became brighter. "This one seems to be the only one complete." He said looking around at all the other incomplete models. "The workers here must not have been able to complete the rest of them before the planet became uninhabitable, there must have been a very sudden natural disaster."

He studied the machine closer; its legs seemed to be the only part of it that had protective casing. Its upper body was bare, revealing different wires, tubes and mechanical components. Strangely some of the tubes resembled a circulatory system and they appeared to have fluid moving extremely slowly through them. Its blank stare shot right through him. "They modeled this thing after themselves?" Vegeta said "what a pathetic attempt at playing god" he sniggered. "I guess it gave me 30 seconds of entertainment, but now it's time to pull the plug" Vegeta chuckled holding out his palm in the direction of the droid. With a flash and explosion the building was no more.

Vegeta stood in the same spot after all the dirt and rubble had settled. "hum" he mumbled as a speck of blood ran down his forehead from where a brick had hit his head "I didn't intend on destroying the whole building, perhaps that blast was a bit much, thought it seems my training is working, I've never felt so strong!"

_I'd like to see you beat me now Kakarot!_

"Gohan are we going to hang around much longer, I don't like these clothes I feel awkward" Goku whispered in his son's ear. "Dad we've only been gone 20 minutes, let's have a proper look around first, we could do with getting a few supplies, then how about we go and get food?" Gohan suggested. "…I am a little peckish…" Goku pondered, "Okay deal, but then we go home okay?" Gohan nodded in agreement as they walked down the street.

This was a pleasant little town, nice people in it too, Gohan liked it here, and he could even possibly see himself living there someday. It had all you needed with a very good entertainment district for all ages. They were in the town centre and there was a little market there for the day, filled with strange items from all over the world. Gohan looked around in interest while Goku walked beside him, giving short one word answers when Gohan asked his opinion on something. He felt very awkward, he held his arms around his stomach trying to hide its size without realizing that doing so only made it more obvious. Nobody was paying interest, thought Goku didn't feel any more comfortable.

They stopped at a small stall that was filled with different herbs and spices. There was an elderly couple behind it mixing and brewing different concoctions, a small child played behind them with her doll brushing her hair, she looked up and smiled at Goku with a big grin. Goku smiled back and asked her what age she was. Pausing for a second to think the young girl then raised four fingers shyly. "Wow that's a big age!" Goku said laughing; thinking that he will soon have a baby of his own, perhaps his first daughter. He felt a bit better now; it was funny how the smallest thing can make somebody feel better. Gohan was busy talking with the elderly lady, wondering if they had anything in stock that would calm an upset stomach, it was not going well however. Neither of them understood him, and Gohan certainly didn't understand their strange foreign language. To help make them understand he held his stomach and put on a sad face and gave a groan, hoping they would understand him; they looked at each other for a second as Gohan looked quite the fool, but they then smiled. They began lifting different herbs and mixing them together, adding water when needed. Gohan felt proud of himself as he felt he had accomplished something. "What are you smiling about?" Goku asked turning his attention away from the young girl who had returned to brushing her doll's hair. "Nothing…I just asked them to make something for your morning sickness." Gohan replied.

The elderly couple both stopped dead in their tracks giving a gasp when they saw Goku. Goku took a step back suddenly feeling very nervous again, they turned and began talking very fast. They seemed in quite a deep discussion, Gohan looked at his dad and then back at the couple. "Is everything okay?" He asked. They seemed to answer him but again he had no clue as to what they said. The elderly lady threw out the mixture they had just been making for him and began a new one. Lifting up big glass jars from underneath their stall and began adding the contents into a large pot which was over a portable gas cooker. Throughout all of this every now and then they would glance at Goku and Gohan and smile at them; it was quite unnerving. "What are they doing now?" Goku whispered to Gohan, "I have no idea" he replied.

Once the mixture they were making came to the boil they quickly removed it from the heat and poured it into a brown bottle and corked it once it was full. The elderly gentleman turned to Goku and began talking to him in their language. "I don't understand you." he cut in. Just then the young girl came out from behind the stall still holding her doll. "He said you have to take this every morning and evening everyday and that it will make your baby not give you a sore tummy anymore." She said.

"WHA!" was all that came from Goku's mouth as his jaw hit the floor. The little girl looked up at Goku and asked him to knell down; he did so still in shock from what she had said. Gohan turned to the elderly couple, "How did you know?" He asked. They just smiled and nodded their heads handing Gohan the remedy. "Are you really going to have a little baby?" The small girl asked Goku, who nodded still not able to talk. The little girl put her arms around Goku and rested her head on his swollen belly. "Aww" she said after a moment lifting her head again.

By now the elderly couple had also come out from behind the stall. Goku looked at them as they smiled back at him with sincere eyes. The old woman approached Goku and gave him a kiss on his forehead and said something to him. Goku smiled back her, "Thank you," he said "I hope I have a healthy baby too." The old lady nodded in response resting her hand on the little girls shoulder.

"You understand her? Come on dad I think it's a good idea that we go home after all." Gohan said. "Yes I think your right Gohan." Goku replied putting his arm around his son and his other hand to his forehead. A second later they were gone.

Moments later Goku and Gohan where back in the secluded forest outside their capsule home. "You where right Gohan, that wasn't so bad after all." Goku said. "I told you," Gohan replied "But how did that old couple know? And why weren't they fazed by the whole thing, and how did you suddenly understand her?" "I can't explain it Gohan, things like that are just best left as questions."

They approached the door and found that the panel beside it had been forced open! "Hold on dad…I'll go in first, make sure the place is clear." Goku nodded to his son showing that he agreed. Stepping into the house slowly, Gohan crept down the hallway leading to the kitchen where he could hear movement, raising his Ki to defend himself if needed Gohan burst into the kitchen.

"…MOM!" Chi-Chi, Bulma, 18 and Krillin all jumped in surprise at Gohan's sudden outburst. "Gohan…" Chi-Chi muttered, then remembering her anger "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING TO YOUR POOR MOTHER, I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" Gohan stood there in shock, taking the full brunt of his mother's rage, looking at the others, not expecting any sympathy from them, and none is exactly what he got.

"Boy Chi-Chi is really giving it to Gohan." Krillin said kind of scared by what he saw. Bulma saw Goku poke his head round the door looking blue in the face. Chi-Chi obviously hadn't noticed him for she would have turned her attention to him if she had of. Angry that Vegeta was nowhere to be seen she clenched her fist and tried to resist the urge to lose her temper.

Goku still hiding his body from view of the others was panicking big time, they had found him somehow, but how did they manage it? That was it, he could not hide it anymore, his secret had to come out, and it wasn't fair that his son get the blame for something he had done. He wanted to speak out but no words came. Getting angry at himself for being a coward and not defending Gohan sooner Goku shouted with all the strength he could muster: "THAT'S ENOUGH, STOP!"

The silence that followed seemed to last a lifetime in Goku's mind. He had done it now, there was no going back, he was soon going to find out what his friend's reactions that he feared so much where going to be. His legs shaking under him Goku finally plucked up to courage to speak: "Leave Gohan out of this Chi-Chi, it's not his fault; he was only trying to protect me."

Chi-Chi could only stare at him, her husband had only been back from the dead a matter of months and already he had vanished on her. Her tears where coming on strong again, she had a lump in her throat that she could not get rid of, trying to compose herself Chi-Chi said in a shaky voice: "Protect you from what? Me?"

"Not from you…" Goku paused as he stepped into the room revealing himself. "He was protecting me and my baby. I didn't know how I could tell you. So I left."

Chi-Chi took one look at him and gave what sounded like a small giggle just before she hit the floor. Gohan rushed to her side trying to wake her. He knew it was useless, she would be out for hours, and he lifted her and said "I'm just going to lay her down on the sofa." He exited the room leaving 18, Krillin and Bulma in the room with his dad. Krillin and Bulma were unable to even gasp when they first saw him; they still hadn't said anything. 18 however walked over and began to fill up the kettle with water; she felt that coffee was going to be needed for this conversation.

Still stood in the door way Goku finally managed to lift his head to look at his friends. He suddenly felt ashamed for what he had done. Not what he had done with Vegeta and not of his baby, but for not telling his friends in the first place. All these secrets and hiding where not good for him; in his head he was begging his friends to say something…anything, good or bad, he just couldn't take the silence anymore.

Krillin was the one to finally break the silence; he walked over to Goku to get a better look at his stomach. "So you're telling me that there is a baby inside you Goku?" He looked up at his friend and he nodded. Giving a laugh he said "How on earth did you manage that? Man that's weird!" "We'll get to how it got there later; right now I need to sit down." Goku replied. Bulma suddenly came to life again after the initial shock. "Goku do you know what this means? You're the first man on earth to ever give birth. I don't even care how it got there, this is too fascinating! Do you mind if I examine you?" Bulma said excited.

"Not at all." Goku said with guilt in his voice. Somehow he thought Bulma would care how the baby got there when she found out that her husband was the one who put it there. Although he did admit that he already felt a lot better. Krillin had simply laughed it off, and Bulma was fascinated, obviously they had questions but if they were going to abandon him simply for being a "freak" or something like that they would have done it by now. Chi-Chi on the other hand took the news a little worse than the others but that was to be expected.

The only thing he had to worry about now was how they handled the news about who the father was. Over the next hour Bulma brought out capsule after capsule of medical equipment, taking scans of the baby, listening to the heartbeat, which brought Goku joy he never knew he could feel. The others seemed happy for him, he didn't know why he expected anything else, and after all with everything they have seen in their lives this was hardly going to push them over the edge into madness.

After Bulma was satisfied with her tests she had to get information on how it got there. They all sat at the table with a cup of coffee each. Gohan had now joined them again. "So Goku, would you like to know what the sex the baby is?" Bulma asked. Goku looked at Gohan and thought about it for a second, he finally nodded in excitement. Bulma gave a grin "Well Goku it must be a Saiyan thing because you're going to have another son!" Goku looked down at his stomach rubbing it and smiling. His heart missed a beat as he felt the life inside him; it was overwhelming how much love he felt for this little bundle inside him. _I'm going to have a baby boy_ he thought to himself as tears started to build in his eyes.

Everybody was looking at him, all with a little extra warmth in their hearts than normal. No matter the circumstance, another life was going to be brought into the world, and that could never be a bad thing, especially if Goku was the one doing it.

Bulma finally had to ask, her curiosity was too much for her to take. An intelligent, logical woman such as herself had to understand things like this, she how to know how it came to be! After all she was the closest thing to a Saiyan specialist there was on earth.

"Goku, I've compared you and your baby's wellbeing to that of a normal pregnancy you would get here on earth and you both seem perfectly fine, but we all know this is not a normal earth pregnancy, and I have to know, how did the baby get there? Is it something naturally that happens to a Saiyan, or did you conceive the baby through sex? It would help me understand things a lot better." Bulma enquired.

"When it's you Goku nothing is impossible!" Krillin laughed.

"Well…I don't really know the answers to the scientific questions you want to know Bulma, King Ki is the person you need to ask, he was the one who told me in the first place, but for some reason I haven't been able to contact him recently, I think it could be something to do with the pregnancy itself. All I can tell you is that yes the baby was conceived through sex."

"How the heck could an earth woman impregnate a Saiyan male?" Krillin butted in, scratching his head.

18 and Bulma both turned to him and gave him a look as if to say shut up! Krillin lowered in his seat fearing he may get a slap.

"Well the only reason it happened is because I was a Super Saiyan at the time, that's all King Ki told me." Goku answered.

"Really…that's interesting, the transformation to a Super Saiyan must do a lot more to your body than increase your power and strength." Bulma said thinking out loud.

"There is more…"Goku paused lowering his head. Gohan put his hand on his dads shoulder to offer support.

"What is it Goku?" Bulma asked wondering why Goku suddenly couldn't look at her.

"It…wasn't…having sex with Chi-Chi that caused this to happen…"

The others gasped…

"It was a…it was…I had sex with a man." Goku finally said

"GOKU" Bulma said in surprise.

That was all it took for Goku's guilt to take over, he could not hold the tears back anymore. Gohan held his dad even tighter. Krillin and 18 sat there and said nothing. Bulma finally put her hand on Goku's other shoulder. "Goku…I know this must be a lot of strain on you…and I'm sorry for responding the way I did, and I know it's none of my business what happens in your marriage, it's just I would never have expected you to cheat on Chi-Chi"

Goku wiped away his tears trying to control and calm himself down. "It happened by accident the first time, but after that I could not control myself. It's not just an affair, I love him." Goku said with another sob.

"Goku…" Krillin said "We're your friends…we love you…you've gave your life for us twice before, we're not going to judge you for your sexual preferences."

"Thanks Krillin" Goku replied wiping his eyes with a tissue. Laughing he said "when have you ever seen me like this before? I can't help it."

"It's your hormones," Bulma said helping get rid of a tear. "So obviously you know who the father is then?"

Lowering his head again for another stream of tears Goku tried to fight them but failed.

"Goku…Goku what's wrong?" Bulma asked

"Its okay dad, just tell her, you knew you were going to have to eventually." Gohan said giving his dad another squeeze

"Tell me what?" Bulma said looking at Gohan with a concerned face.

"Bulma I'm so sorry…"Goku cried

18 gasped as she figured out what Goku was trying to tell Bulma. "What is it?" Krillin whispered to her? "Vegeta is the father" she whispered back to him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Bulma shouted as she overheard them. She turned back to Goku, "Goku is this true?"

All Goku could do was nod.

Bulma stood up not knowing where to look…she reached in her bag for her cigarettes… "FUCK…where are they?" She shouted.

"Bulma…" Goku sniffed reaching out for her hand.

"I have to go…I have to leave now" she said in an angry tone, her voice wavering at the end, unable to look at any of them. Before anyone could stop her she was gone. Probably best that nobody tried to.

Again there was a long silence…Goku sat there staring at the table while Gohan rubbed his back looking at him concerned. 18 drank her coffee and Krillin also was looking at Goku. Goku could fell their eyes staring at him.

"Dad…its okay…just give Bulma time." Gohan reassured him. "Gohan is right Goku, she is angry now but give her time." Krillin said.

Goku looked up at his oldest friend "you don't resent me?" Krillin looked at him in shock. "Goku don't say anything like that again, of course I don't, and we've been friends since as far back as I can remember. I don't care who you sleep with or if you get pregnant, I can't forget what we've been through together. Neither can Bulma, she is just going to need time, yes she is going to be angry but I really doubt that she will never forgive you."

"Thank you Krillin, you really are the best friend someone could ask for."

Krillin and 18 stayed a while longer discussing what had happened, Goku told them how Vegeta had left, and that he still had to explain it to Bulma when she would hear him out. Once they had left Goku and Gohan continued talking about the whole situation. Gohan did all that he could to reassure his dad that things were going to be okay; all he had to do now was tell Chi-Chi.

Once she finally came round again she took the news surprisingly well, once Goku had calmed her down from the shock that her husband was pregnant, they discussed their marriage. They both agreed that since he had come back from the dead that it had not been the same; they had been apart too long and had learned to live without each other, though they both still cared for each other greatly.

Since Goku was being completely honest with her, she thought it time that she was honest with him. Although it had been over for a year before Goku had returned, she had been with another man while he was gone. Goku understood that she had been lonely and needed someone to love her, and that's why Chi-Chi took the news better than expected, for all this time she too had been riddled with guilt because she felt she had cheated on Goku.

When Chi-Chi found out that Vegeta was the father of his baby that changed matters a little. She was angry at Goku for doing that to Bulma, and that he would have to do everything he possibly could to make it up to her. Nor did she understand what he saw in Vegeta, Goku could not understand or explain his love for Vegeta, but it was there. This upset Chi-Chi a little, for she still loved Goku, and he loved her, their love for each other now was like the love you feel for a brother or sister.

They decided on no more secrets, no running away, to be honest with each other and do the best for their boys. Goku thought to himself: _Man, Chi-Chi must be mellowing out as she gets older; _however he thought it best that he didn't tell her. Now that everything was out, he felt such relief, he just hoped that Bulma could forgive him with time, gaining back her trust and friendship and caring for his new son where on the top of his list.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING!  
MATURE CONTENT  
If you are easily offended DO NOT read this**

**

* * *

**

Goku put the phone down, the frustration apparent in his face; Bulma was still not taking his calls. Not that he could blame her; he knew she was going to be angry for quite some time. After all she was the only woman in the world ever to receive the news that her husband had impregnated her lifelong friend...who was male. He knew she would eventually speak to him again; what she might say would probably not be what he wanted to hear; but it would be a start, Bulma always had to say what was on her mind; she could never keep things to herself for long.

"Urgh" Goku sighed as he paced the room in circles holding his ever growing stomach.

"Sit down Goku you're making me dizzy, and let Bulma be, she knows you want to talk, just give her time and she will come to you." Chi-Chi suggested.

Goku had decided that he would remain to live in his secluded capsule home in the forest, although his wife and he had cleared the air and been honest with each other, it would have been weird to move back home and share a bed with her again considering his current situation, though Chi-Chi was a regular guest. Their separation was definitely unique but on good terms, however Goku had still felt it would have been in bad taste to move back to their marital home whilst carrying another man's baby.

"I know, you're right, I just wish I could explain everything to her, to apologise." Goku replied.

Chi-Chi nodded in response but thought of nothing constructive to say, at the end of the day he and Vegeta had been unfaithful, she was obviously more understanding than Bulma, which shocked even her a little.

"Where is king Ki, he said he would keep in touch? There is still so much I don't understand about what is happening and I need answers." Goku complained the frustration very apparent in his voice.

"I think your hormones are getting the better of you today Goku, you're very agitated, sit down and relax. You should know by now that the answers will find their way to you eventually, you just need to have patience." Chi-Chi responded.

"Again your right on both counts, but I don't like it, it's not like King Ki to not keep his promises, something is wrong; but I can't be sure this baby is completely messing up my telepathic abilities, it's so frustrating" he replied looking down and rubbing his stomach.

"Perhaps your right, but either way there is nothing we can do." Chi-Chi said paying attention to the baby outfit she was knitting. The idea of a new baby around, even if it was her husband's love child was appealing to her, she loved being a mother. Not that she would be mothering this baby, she had the feeling that if Vegeta was to return he would have nobody getting in the way.

Vegeta had been in Goku's thoughts more and more each day as their baby grew inside of him. He wanted so much to see him again, for him to be there when the baby arrived; somehow he had the feeling that would not be the case. If only his abilities where not so limited by the baby constantly sapping so much of his energy he might be able to locate him, and to find out exactly why King Ki had been so strangely silent. It was a strange feeling that he had not been able to adapt to, feeling venerable, out of the loop and dependant on others and he did not like it one bit.

_Where are you Vegeta? _He thought to himself feeling the infant inside of him kick.

* * *

Thousands of light years away Vegeta was continuing his relentless training on the barren planet of Kraven. He had no idea of how long he had been there; each day had begun to blend into one and other. This had been the most intense training he had ever gone through, even more so than the time he had spent in the hyperbolic time chamber, and he didn't know why, he didn't feel like he had been pushing himself hard enough. No matter how hard he trained or how much pain he put himself in, Kakarot was still too big a part of his thoughts for his liking.

He stood in the middle of what once would have been a busy street; his eyes closed, the unforgiving and harsh wind blowing in his face. Concentrating on his surroundings he began to raise his Ki, centring all that energy into one point. He could see his target; the tallest remaining structure nearby that had not yet given into the years of abuse from the planet's harsh conditions. The power now rushing through his body, it began to take shape and form, growing in intensity so much that he began to feel overwhelmed, he would not give into his fatigue; he is the Saiyan prince! Vegeta's frustration and rage only intensified the blast which was now ready; holding his firm stance he threw the energy ball towards its doomed target. He watched as the last of his energy collided with the structure barely causing it to move, it seemed to dissipate on contact. Finally feeling defeated by this planet Vegeta dropped to the ground as his legs gave way from under him.

_What is wrong with me..._Vegeta though as he laid there fully accepting his defeat, he was exhausted, even the Saiyan body has its limits, finally realising that it was time he rested. He started at his intended target swearing to himself that out of a matter of principle it would fall before he left this detestable world. It was almost as if it was mocking him, still standing strong, that the mighty prince Vegeta couldn't even destroy a building.

As he bore his stare into the building something caught his attention from within it, it seemed almost like there was now a glow coming from one of the higher floors, right around where his attack had impacted.

"What the fuck is that?"

As he concentrated harder on what he was looking at it was only then that he noticed its power signature.

"How can this be...that machine from the factory ruins? I destroyed it. How can a machine even have a power signature? The androids weren't even detectable."

The machine was now giving off a red glow; it began descending through the building. Vegeta followed it with his stare, feeling the energy of this creation get stronger as it closed in on his position. Vegeta's natural instincts told him that there was nothing friendly about this machine and that he should be prepared to defend himself. As the distance between them grew shorter Vegeta was certain that his attack had been absorbed by this strange, half completed looking android; he knew this because he could sense his own energy coursing through it now.

_I fucking hate machines _Vegeta thought to himself as he got to his feet, realising that in his weakened state this fight could be difficult if this creature had the ability to drain energy. This was one fight that seemed all too familiar to him. _I really do fucking hate machines..._

The machine was getting close to the ground now, its energy still growing in strength. Vegeta was following it with his careful stare, wondering how it had managed to survive his attack. As the machine finally touched down on the ground Vegeta very quickly began to feel what little energy he had left begin to drain from his system.

_What the...how can this be happening; surely this android does not have the ability to drain my energy from a distance? _

The android stood there motionless, at this stage they were still about 40 meters apart, and if Vegeta could feel that android's effect from this distance (if it was in fact the android draining his energy) then he knew he was going to have to end this annoyance quickly while he still had strength.

"I'm warning you machine, this is your last chance to leave, I train in solitude, be gone or I WILL destroy you this time!" Vegeta threatened.

There was no movement from the android, they both stood and stared at each other. Vegeta was beginning to panic, his energy was still draining fast, at this rate he would be on his back within minutes, he was going to have to end this now. Just as Vegeta had made the decision to attack the machine took one step forward, forcing Vegeta to stumble back a couple of steps. There was no doubt about it now; this machine did have the ability to drain energy without physical contact. It dawned on Vegeta in that moment why he had been feeling so drained since he had come to this world, and why there was no life left here. This android had to be the cause.

This realization however was insignificant and of little help as right now he was defenceless. This cowardly machine had been sapping his energy slowly and surely from a far for god knows how long, and to the point now where he was no threat to it. His initial attack back in the factory at such close range must have given it the energy boost it required to start sapping his energy from a distance, and with the energy explosion he had just provided it, he had sealed his own fate.

The android took another step in Vegeta's direction which proved to be too much for the prince as he fell to the ground, his breathing becoming strained.

"What do you want from me?" Vegeta shouted in frustration. There was no response. He could tell the android was still approaching him as his final energy reserves began to plummet, he could tell he was going to blackout any minute.

_NO! Not like this, it can't end like this._

Had Vegeta's rage been the source of his energy he would have exploded it on this android's head. He had been so preoccupied with his training and Kakarot that he had not noticed the constant (though a slow process) sapping of his energy since his arrival. A novice would not have made such a stupid mistake, which only infuriated him further.

_So this is it Vegeta...it don't look like you're going to get yourself out of this one. That's what you get for letting down your guard..._

_...Who am I trying to fool, fuck it I've only got seconds left I may as well admit it to myself, I love that fucking fool Kakarot, I should have been spending my time with him, not wasting it away here._

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT WITH ME?"

The machine was nearly upon him now, Vegeta could tell as he struggled to remain conscious. Very well, if that was the way it was going to be then Vegeta was not about to leave this life without at least threatening his killer one final time.

"You may have killed me...like a coward...when I'm weak...but there is another...more powerful than I...and he WILL destroy you!"

Vegeta let out a silent scream as the machine finally came to a stop beside him, the energy drain intensified more than he thought possible; his threat seemed to invoke some kind of reaction in his mysterious foe as it stared down at him with its cold, emotionless eyes.

They where the last thing Vegeta saw before everything went dark.

* * *

Several months later...

* * *

Gohan lay on his bed unable to sleep as he kept tabs on his sleeping dad's energy level in the next room. This had become a regular occurrence over the last few weeks; his dad had been struggling with the pregnancy quite badly. His unborn baby brother was constantly draining Goku of all his energy and just about everybody was noticing it now, especially Gohan. Goten had finally been told about what was happening (without going into much detail) but as Gohan had expected the entire thing had went completely over his head; which was at least one relief. Both of the boys split their time between being at home with their mum and with their dad in his new home, however recently Gohan rarely left.

Goku was being his usual self and trying to be optimistic for the sake of everybody else, but Gohan knew just how much it was taking its toll on him and had been giving his dad his own Ki to help keep his strength up; for all they knew this was perfectly normal for a Saiyan pregnancy but with still no word from King Ki there was nothing they could do but carry on as they had been.

With things becoming increasingly difficult Gohan wished just as much as Goku that Vegeta was around. Perhaps he knew something about all of this and would have been able to help, Gohan had no idea what he was doing, and with having to give his dad his energy more or less constantly he was exhausted.

It had been so strange, it happened over night a few weeks before, when Gohan had seen his dad in the morning; he looked awful, struggling to stand, drained of his energy. Gohan had been contemplating going to Bulma about this, she was the closest thing to a Saiyan doctor they had, but he wasn't sure how cooperative she would be; but he was desperate. If his dad wasn't any better in the morning then he was going to pay capsule corp. a visit.

Goku was calm for now; his energy level seemed stable so Gohan decided to get up and go lay on the sofa before he went mad staring at the same four walls of his room. He lay on the sofa and began to concentrate, all the while keeping a tab on his dad. Goku had been trying to teach him his instant transmission technique; if he was able to master it then he had planned to try and track down Vegeta. Not just for help, but he needed to know that he had another son on the way. He also wanted to try and get in contact with King Ki so they could finally get some answers; if he didn't have any luck there, he had even considered trying to contact his friend the Supreme Ki, but first he needed to master this instant transmission technique; and so far he was having little luck.

_Okay Gohan, concentrate...clear your mind just like dad suggested...calm and clear...calm and clear...now...Vegeta...where is he, find him...hum...I wonder is dad okay..._

"Shit, I'm never going to get this if I don't clear my mind..." Gohan mumbled to himself, broken from his concentration.

He looked outside; the sun was just beginning to rise. That was it, he was getting nowhere fast and was out of options, today he would go and see Bulma and ask her for her help, it was not going to be an easy task but somebody was going to have to face her sooner or later.

Just then Gohan heard movement from his dad's room as Goku opened his bedroom door and made a dart for the bathroom.

_He must need to pee again... _Gohan though.

"Right time to get the kettle on then, now that we're up" Gohan said as he knew that there would be no more sleep for either of them. Coffee had become a household favourite in the last few weeks.

The following seconds seem to go by in a blur as Gohan simultaneously heard his father cry out his name and his energy level plummet. He was at his father's side in less than a second.

"What is wrong?" Gohan shouted

"It's the baby!" Goku cried "He's not moving; I haven't felt him now at all in hours! I've been feeding him Ki which normally keeps him active but nothing!"

Panic spread all over Gohan like a virus, he quickly placed his hands over Goku's stomach and began pumping all his available Ki towards the infant in hope of getting a reaction; but still there was nothing.

Goku's face was void of any emotion when Gohan looked at him as if to ask "what do we do next?"

"Right that's it; we're going to see Bulma now!" Gohan said in a shaky voice as he lifted the older Saiyan. "Dad I need you to concentrate, here use my Ki and use the instant transmission to take us to Bulma...C'mon you can do this!"

Goku looked at him with a blank stare; he had heard his son but the words hadn't registered. Gohan gave him a firm shake to wake him from his panicked daze. "DAD YOU NEED TO DO THIS!"

"...Ri...right..." Goku muttered as he placed his two fingers on his forehead while holding his stomach with his free hand. Gohan placed his arm around his dad's waist and fed him the energy they required to get to their destination.

A few seconds past and nothing happened; Gohan closed his eyes and tried to help by thinking of Bulma and anything that reminded him of her. He felt their shifting then as Goku managed to transport them away.

Gohan could hear the noise of a busy city morning and opened his eyes looking around for something familiar to help him judge where they had appeared.

"The edge of west city...I'll take it." Gohan said thinking out loud as he got a firm grip on his dad and took to the sky at speeds new to him that he didn't know he could achieve. They were at Bulma's house in seconds only to find Bulma's mother already tending to her garden.

"Oh hello boys!" she greeted "I didn't realise you would be visiting tod..." she trailed off getting a good look at Goku who was cradling his large stomach with tear filled eyes.

"WHERE IS BULMA WE NEED HER HELP!" Gohan shouted, his voice breaking at the end.

Mrs Brief nodded in response, speechless for once and ran into the house; Gohan followed quickly behind them. "Bulma come quick" she shouted. Just then Trunks came out of the kitchen with a carton of juice in his hands which burst everywhere once he got a good look at his best friend's dad. "MOM!" he shouted.

"What is everybody shouting about?" Bulma said as she descended the huge staircase to her hallway.

"Bulma...it's eh...its Goku...he..." Mrs Brief trailed off again, not sure what to say exactly. Bulma had already spotted the two Saiyans standing there, filled with a mixture of emotions at the sight of the man that had caused her so much heartache which was fighting against her life time of happy memories with the same man. Her good nature quickly got the better of her and all ill feelings of the current situation set aside as she got one good look at Goku who now had a slow but steady stream of tears down his face as he depended on his son to help him stand.

"Oh my gods...Gohan quick, get him to my lab now!" Gohan didn't need telling twice as he sprinted up the stairs with his dad in arm. Bulma followed as quick as she could behind them but Gohan was already away in a blur in front, she ran into her lab to find Goku already on the table; she quickly flicked a few switches and pushed a few buttons as her equipment lit up and came to life.

She approached the table and placed an oxygen mask on Goku who was so panicked now had began to hyperventilate. "Goku you had better calm down and get a hold of yourself, you'll only make the situation worse if you don't take slow, steady and deep breaths, after all part of this baby is mine." She said with a half grin on her face, temporarily forgetting about her bad feelings. Just like everybody else on this planet she owed her life to Goku a few times over, and even in sight of everything that happened she could not help but want to help Goku in any way she could when he needed her, knowing that one way or the other in the end they would sort the issue out together.

"Okay Goku, I need you to tell me exactly what has happened?"

"My baby Bulma, I can't feel him anymore...he just..." Goku paused, biting his lower lip trying to get a grip.

"It's okay Goku; I'm going to help just take your time."

Gohan could hardly bare to watch, he stood beside the table holding his dad's hand for support.

"I've been very tired...very tired...struggling to give my baby the energy he needs...but Gohan has been giving us what he can..." Goku whimpered between sobs "he hardly moved yesterday...I went to bed to try and conserve my energy but he didn't move all night...and now I can barely feel him at all...he's in trouble Bulma you have to help him!"

"Okay, okay" Bulma said to herself as she attached wires and listening equipment to Goku's stomach. "Gohan bring me over the ultra sound kit, it's in capsule 23."

"23, Right."

Gohan was back in a flash with the capsule, clicked it and with a poof of smoke there was an ultra sound machine beside the table. Once it was setup and ready to go Bulma took Goku's hand for support as she pressed the nozzle to his stomach and began searching for a heartbeat. The silence that followed seemed to last for a life time as they all started at the screen frozen in fear; seconds seemed like hours. Just as Bulma began to fear that she wouldn't find one there was a kick of protest from within Goku against the pressure of her instrument.

"OW!" Goku sighed in relief at the pain.

"I guess he was just sleeping" Bulma said with a big grin. "Strange though that we're not able to hear his heart beat. Could be a Saiyan thing, who knows?"

"At least he is okay." Gohan cheered.

"It's your dad I'm worried about now Gohan" Bulma said with a frown. "Goku you're exhausted, even with Gohan's help, I don't think I've ever seen you looking so drained, it can't be good for you or the baby, possibly even why he's not been as active, he is probably as tired as you are."

Goku nodded in agreement, there was no denying it.

"You're going to have to stay here with us until the baby is born, when ever that is. Normal human pregnancies last about nine months and you must be approaching that stage now."

Again Goku simply nodded while staring down at his stomach with a smile; he didn't think he had ever been as happy as he right now, just to know that his baby was still alive.

Trunks managed to enter the room without being noticed, still staring at Goku's stomach; "Goten never said anything about this!"

Everybody turned round to look at him surprised to hear that he was watching. Bulma suddenly realised that Goku's baby was also Trunks' baby brother, in all her anger and upset how could that fact have escaped her? Her resentment was threatening to surface again as she was now faced with the task of explaining this to her only son; and it was not going to be easy.

Bulma was shook from her thoughts as a loud alarm came from the computer across the room, she was grateful for the distraction even if it was only momentary.

"What is it Bulma?" Gohan asked.

She gasped.

"What?" Gohan repeated, his voice getting a little higher at the end.

"It's a proximity alert...there is a ship in coming." She muttered.

"Which ship?" Goku asked.

"It's...its Vegeta's."


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING!  
MATURE CONTENT (MPREG)  
If you are easily offended DO NOT read this**

"What do you mean it's Vegeta's ship?" Goku quickly questioned

"I mean what I said Goku. It's Vegeta, he's returned;" Bulma snapped back, all signs of her anger returning. "He'll be landing in the next few minutes."

Goku turned to look at Gohan who was already staring back at him, neither of them knowing what to say. Goku could feel his heart rate starting to climb again as it sunk in that he was about to come face to face with the man who had given him their baby. This had been what he had wanted for months, and now that it was about to happen he was unsure as to why he was so nervous.

"Are you okay dad? You're looking a bit pale." Gohan asked.

"We have to go, Vegeta can't see me like this, not just yet, I have to be ready for this first." Goku said in an obvious panic.

"Don't be such a wimp, it's only my dad, we all know he is stronger than you." Trunks gloated, who got an icy looking stare in return from Gohan.

Bulma was stood at her console staring at the flashing warning, she too was still in shock with this sudden and unexpected arrival. Her head was suddenly flooded with everything she wanted to say and scream at Vegeta all at once for his disrespect and mistreatment towards her, and for his unannounced departure. With all this running through her head, even Bulma's great brain was struggling to process it all.

With Goku a nervous wreck and Bulma in a daze, Gohan felt the need to take control of the situation. "Trunks help you mum prepare for the landing, Dad you come with me I'm going to take you to another part of the house where you can rest. We'll deal with Vegeta when you ready."

"Okay good." was all Goku replied with as he followed his son out of the room.

Bulma then came to life realizing that after all the years he had spent living with her, Vegeta still didn't know the landing procedure, or even how to land the ship itself, all his previous landings had been that of a crashing nature. She began punching commands into the computer preparing to seize control of the ships systems in order to successfully land it in one piece. (Normal procedure was to communicate with the pilot and direct them where to land or have them transfer control, but in this case Bulma felt taking control was more appropriate.)

"_Vessel now in range, Primary functions relinquished, full command of ship functions obtained. Tracking systems engaged - estimated time of arrival 60 seconds." _informed the computer.

"YAY my dad is home!" Trunks chuckled.

Bulma sat back from the console, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was going to be difficult; these next 60 seconds of calm might be the last ones she had for a while, best to enjoy them while they lasted.

Meanwhile at the opposite end of the house in one of the many spare bedrooms Goku's panic was increasing. He could only assume that his hormones where getting the better of him again. This was what he had wanted for so many months. To see the man he loved, and for him to be there when their baby was born, and now this was likely going to be the case he was riddled with doubt.

"Gohan what if Vegeta rejects me and the baby? I've wanted him back for so long I never thought about how he might react other than to be happy? But I've no reason to assume that is the way he will react, I mean I..."

"DAD! Calm down, you're over thinking things, just sit down and relax before you explode. This is a little unexpected I must admit but we're going to take it one step at a time, you don't need any more excitement."

**THUD**

"Oh Kami oh Kami, he's landed" Goku said in a shaky voice, circling the room.

"You're going to be fine dad, just take it easy and breath, and remember what I said? One step at a time." Gohan reassured his dad.

This was exactly what Gohan was hoping for; he was delighted that Vegeta had returned for a number of reasons. One; being that even though it did not show right now, he knew it would make his dad happy. Two; that it would be good to have another full blooded Saiyan on the scene who might be able to give them some answers, and if nothing else extra support for Goku, and third because it would take some of the heat off him. Gohan suddenly realized that this was a lot he had come to expect of Vegeta upon his return, and the question is "was he really that reliable?" Gohan remained positive, but they were going to find out one way or the other.

—

It was dark and the sounds of screaming could be heard in the distance. The normally bright and colorful snake way seemed sinister and threatening. How could the situation in the other world have deteriorated so quickly and to this magnitude? The Kai where the Gods of the other world, how could they not have seen this coming? All it would take now to make this situation worse was if the prisoners in hell where to break free, but at the minute the demon elder responsible for all this seemed to have no interest in them.

King Kai of the north had taken refuge in the once beautiful, now decimated and abandoned palace of princess snake awaiting the arrival of the supreme Kai's aid. Since the supreme Kai had merged with Kibito, King Kai had yet to meet the new aid of his superior, and had no idea who to look out for.

King Kai was taking a big risk in coming here, exposing himself like this, since he was already dead if his body was to be destroyed then that would be existence as he knew it over, and that was something to be avoided. But he had to find out if the rumors where true, he prayed that they weren't.

Just then he sensed a presence appear within the palace grounds, he heard footsteps coming his way. Feeling a large lump in his throat and the sweat on his forehead King Kai took the risk of exposing himself.

"King Kai of the North?" a young voice asked.

Feeling a great sense of relief he answered "Yes, I presume you are the Supreme Kai's new apprentice."

"I am;" the young Kai responded "However I wish we could have met under more pleasant circumstances."

"Indeed;" King Kai agreed "Have you got an update for me?"

"The situation is grave King Kai, my master has been infected and succumbed to the virus, there is nothing more we can do for him now. He will turn against us this eve as have the rest."

King Kai took a moment to realize the magnitude of responsibly that now rested on his shoulders. Just like the East, South, Western and Grand Kai, the Supreme Kai had now fallen, leaving only himself and the remaining untrained apprentice Kai's like his young companion here (who where small in numbers as the entire Kai population only came to about 80) to defeat this evil. Should they fail then the entire other world would become the new hell, not a pleasant fate for its current or future inhibiters to spend the rest of eternity. Not to mention the extinction of the Kai who have ruled this realm for countless millennia.

"Then there is only one thing left to do;" King Kai said in a distant tone "And that's to go back to the source of this evil and destroy it before it ever began."

"Alter the timeline?" the young Kai gasped "But you know that is forbidden!"

"Do you have any better suggestions at this stage young Kai? I think we both know that our combined strength and skill comes nowhere near to the task at hand."

The young apprentice nodded in agreement. "Where is the source?" he inquired.

"Earth; 500 years ago. And I know just the people to help, though in their combined current condition they have about as much chance of defeating this as we do. There is only one among them presently who can help..." King Kai pondered. "Quick my young Kai, our time is running out, we must act now if we are to save other world."

—

Bulma approached the capsule corps branded vessel now stationed in her garden, fists clenched but her heart racing. What was she going to say to him first? Or how was she going to approach the whole thing, Vegeta wasn't exactly the best person to get on the bad side of. Then again neither was she and she wasn't about to start letting people walk over her now, even if it was Vegeta.

"What the hell is he doing in there;" she said "Afraid to come out and face me probably." she giggled to herself trying to make light of the situation. Again deciding to take matters into her own hands Bulma approached the ship and opened a side panel, punched in a few commands and the airlock opened with a wheeze.

"Oh my..." Bulma trailed off as she suddenly felt woozy and light headed as she blacked out falling to the ground.

...

"Mom...mom wake up! What's wrong with you?" Trunks pleaded with his mother trying to wake her up.

"What? What happened?"

"I don't know mom, I came running out to see if dad was back and I found you on the ground." Trunks answered.

"Vegeta...did he come out?"

Trunks shook his head in response as he helped his mother to her feet. Feeling her wave of dizziness dissipate, Bulma with the aid of her son hurried inside the ship. There was a stale smell of sweat in the air; it was obvious the life support systems along with every other system on the ship had been running on minimal power.

"What happened here?" she asked, again all she got from Trunks was a shrug of his shoulders.

"Trunks I'm going to try and access the ships logs to find out what happened...the ship appears to be deserted, have a look around for me and see if you can find anything."

"Sure thing mom."

"Right let's find out what happened to Vegeta..." Bulma said to herself. She keyed in the commands to bring up a record of the ships flight plan. Everything seemed to be in order; this ship had not encountered any unexplained anomalies during the return flight. Sensors had detected an ion storm but a course change had been manually entered. "Who entered the course correction? Vegeta wouldn't know how, he would plough right through an ion storm just for the challenge." Bulma said to herself

"MOM COME QUICK"

Bulma rushed from the command console to the lower deck to aid her son fearing that he had found something that would shatter him. She wasn't far wrong. She burst into the master bedroom to find her son with tears in his eyes cradling a bloody, bruised and battered Vegeta.

"I can't wake him up mom…" Trunks cried in a shaky voice

Bulma was unable to react straight away. There he was, the man that had caused her so much pain, the man who had abandoned her and their son, the man who had cheated on her and was soon to have another baby, a love child with her oldest friend. There he was just lying there, was he dead? She didn't know yet, and although she saw nothing but pain in her son's face she was unable to move.

"MOM DO SOMETHING! HELP ME!" Trunks shouted at her, panic through his voice.

Bulma jumped to life, rushing to her son's side, she felt for a pulse…there was a very weak one.  
"It's okay Trunks your Dad is alive, but we have to help him now. Listen to me very carefully, you have to run into the house and get grandpa. Tell him we need the hospital wing operational and tell him to send some of the help out here so we can carry your dad in. Can you do that for me son?"

Trunks nodded once not taking his teary stare from his dad. He was gone in a flash.

With her son gone Bulma could be alone with the man she thought she knew, and she had things to say. It didn't matter if Vegeta heard her or not, she had to say what she was feeling out loud or it was going to kill her. She was surprised that she didn't even really care what had happened to Vegeta right now, he was always getting into trouble, and she figured this was nothing new.

"You son of bitch. You cheat on me then abandon the only family you have left. You come back in this state and expect me to save your life, how dare you! You have no idea what I have been through while you have been gone, what I have had to deal with. YOUR responsibilities, but then again I guess you have never really cared about anybody but yourself. If you make it through this Vegeta I swear I can never forgive you for this. Somehow I can forgive Goku; he has always been so selfless he deserves what he wants. But you, I gave you everything and look what I have in return…"

"Gohan I don't feel right, something is wrong I can tell." Goku said looking at his son

"I know Dad, something just feels off. Vegeta is back I can feel it, but he is hurt, I should go and see wha..."

"No Gohan, I mean something is wrong with me…I feel like I'm being drained, like how I felt while I was fighting android 19 but this is worse, faster…"

Gohan scanned the area but found nothing… "Dad I'm confused there is nothing here, how can this be happening?"

"I don't know, it started as soon as the ship landed and that can't be a coincidence, Gohan the baby, he needs so much of my energy and at this rate he is going to starve if we don't get out of here! I can't fight and nothing can happen to my baby!" Goku said with panic apparent in his voice.

"Right, we need to get you to safety first and then worry about what is happening here later. Can you use your instant transmission?" Gohan questioned

"No that uses too much energy and at the minute I'm trying to save everything I have.

"Okay, the old fashioned way it is then, I'll carry you and take us to Kami's that is the only place far away enough I can think of."

Gohan lifted his dad and took off out the nearest window and headed straight for the lookout. Just as Gohan thought that things were about to get easier with Vegeta's return it was looking pretty obvious at this point that he had brought some kind of trouble back with him.

"I'm starting to feel better the further we get away Gohan, something is defiantly not right down there, we need to warn the others as well!" _I hope Vegeta is okay, we need him._ Goku thought to himself.

"If Dende is doing his job right then he is already keeping an eye on things, he will know we are headed there and tell the others to join us or hide elsewhere. Just until we figure out what is happening and then destroy it."

Bulma had made sure that Vegeta was moved to the hospital wing but she remained in the spaceship in an attempt to figure out just what had happened. She was still a scientist after all and mysteries like this had to be solved. If nothing else it was a good excuse not to think about all the issues she was going to have to deal with now that Vegeta was back. That is if he survived, and much to her surprise she didn't feel too effected by that thought. Perhaps her anger was still too strong and it was blocking everything else. Over the last number of months while Vegeta had been away she had come to terms with the fact that she never really had a proper marriage with Vegeta, he was never here, he always had his own agenda. He would return for food, clothes training equipment and every now and then when he wanted sex from her. Bulma had done her mourning for the loss of her relationship a long time ago.

"Bulma…Bulma, this is Dende can you hear me?" The voice called out from the empty room causing her to jump in fright.

"Dende! Don't just jump into somebody's head like that, you scared me!"

"Oh I'm sorry Bulma I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well considering you never call or visit I guess this isn't a social call and has something to do with Vegeta's return."

"Yes I'm afraid so, Bulma we don't have a lot of time, something terrible is happening and I'm sorry to say but I don't have much more information than that at this time, but you all need to get to safety, Goku and Gohan are already on their way here, I suggest you gather everyone and head straight here!"

Bulma sighed _Fuck sake Vegeta what have you brought back with you this time…_

"Wow wow, hold on Dende, I'm going to need a little more than that, tell me exactly what you DO know."

"Okay, I'm afraid I wasn't keeping tabs on Vegeta while he was gone, so I'm not sure if it even IS Vegeta that has brought something back with him, although I think it is too much of a coincidence for it not to be something related. All I do know is there has been a sudden dip in life force in your area since that ship landed, almost like it being sucked away, but by who or what I don't know. You have already been partly drained I can sense it."

_That must be why I passed out and feel so fatigued…_

"Yes Bulma exactly…"

"Okay Dende, you have convinced me, I'll get the boys and meet you all there"

Goku and Gohan had been at the lookout for a short while. Goku felt back to normal again (As normal as was to be expected in his present state) and it felt nice to have the cool clean air high above the world blowing all around him again. He had always liked it up here, it was calm and relaxing. He actually thought it was the perfect environment to raise a child. He could feel that his new son would be with them soon, in the time that Goku and the baby had spent together as one they had already been through joy, heartbreak and drama. He swore he was going to do right by this baby, no running away to train, no threats made against him. He was going to keep him safe. His thoughts turned to Vegeta, he could tell that the prince was still alive, he could feel him, but he knew he was hanging on by a thread. He wanted so badly to see him, to hold him, to kiss him, to let him feel their baby's warmth. But if he was to keep their son safe then he had to stay away because all the trouble going on seemed to be centered on the Saiyan prince.

"Is everything okay Goku, can I get you anything?" Dende asked

"No thank you Dende, we're okay for now, have you spoken with Bulma?"

"Yes, she and the others should be here shortly."

"Good, we need to see if we can figure out what is going on and how to stop it if it happens again."

"We will Goku, we always do. Where did Gohan go?" Dende asked.

"He went to have a nap, the poor kiddo has been looking after us both constantly and he could do with a rest."

"Ah I see"…Dende paused… "How are you and the baby doing?"

"Oh yeah, I guess you haven't seen me yet since I've become pregnant, I'm sure it's a little weird for you to see?"

Dende giggled "Goku you're forgetting that I hatched from an egg. A man being pregnant is no stranger to me than a woman being pregnant."

"Oh yeah I completely forgot, well that's a little reassuring to know that at least one person isn't freaked out...Dende I have been meaning to ask you if you have heard anything from King Kai or anybody from the other world."

"No Goku I haven't, why do you ask?"

Goku raised an eyebrow in concern. "Everything seems to be going wrong everywhere! Before I found out I was pregnant I had no idea what was wrong with me, King Kai was the one to break the news to me. He promised to find out as much information about Saiyan pregnancies as he could so we could be prepared. That was nearly 9 months ago and I've heard nothing and that is not normal."

Dende nodded in agreement "That is very strange indeed, once we get our problem here sorted I promise to look into this for you and help in any way I can."

Dende and Goku both looked across the lookout at the sound of an air craft landing, Bulma and the others had arrived. They made their way over to greet them. As they got closer Chi-Chi and Bulma exited the craft, Chi-Chi had a big smile across her face at the sight of Goku, she was obviously very glad to see her. Goku had not seen much of her recently which he felt a little guilty for. Trunks and Goten where next to exit the Capsule aircraft carrying something very long that looked almost like a stretcher, as Goku approached he could see that it was actually a stretcher…a stretcher carrying Vegeta wrapped up inside it!

_HOLY SHIT! _Goku thought to himself in a panic.

Bulma could see the mixed emotions on Goku's face; he was obviously very overwhelmed by the unexpected arrival. "Trunks insisted that we bring Vegeta with us so that Dende could heal him. He wouldn't let me leave him there if there was danger around." She said so Goku could understand. She wasn't exactly trying to make him feel better but she felt he should at least understand why.

Goku nodded unable to speak, Trunks' demands were fair. Goku was torn, the man he had wanted to see more than anything for what seemed like a life time was right there, unconscious and hurt. He wanted to tend to his wounds to make him feel better. His heart was going so fast it hurt, the baby was obviously aware of Goku's distress as he began moving about very restlessly.

_Yes baby, that's him. Your daddy._

The sound of all the activity had woken Gohan and he headed out to greet everyone. As he got to his father's side he simply took his hand in support as he realized this was a big moment for Goku. "It's going to be okay Dad, I'm here for you." He whispered in Goku's ear. Goku squeezed his hand.

"Bulma let's get something to drink, the boys need time alone. Trunks, you and Goten take your father into one of the bedrooms so Dende can heal him then come and find us so they can be alone." Chi-Chi ordered walking away with Bulma in her arm as this was clearly difficult for her too.

Goku and Gohan followed behind the boys in silence as they headed into the palace.  
"Gohan there seems to be no trouble at the minute, but we can't be sure at this point that there isn't somebody or something after Vegeta, if trouble finds us I need you to fight, can you do that for me?" Goku asked turning to his son.

"Don't worry Dad, I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby, I'll protect you both at the first sign of trouble." Gohan replied.

They followed the boys into one of the smaller rooms who set Vegeta's stretcher onto a bed and then quickly left just as Chi-Chi ordered. Goku and Gohan stood back as Dende approached the bed holding his two hands over Vegeta preparing to heal him.

"Here we go..." said Dende as he started smothering Vegeta in his healing rays.

Goku couldn't take his eyes off Vegeta waiting for him to open his eyes. Time seemed to be going slower than usual; it seemed to be taking too long. His heart was still pounding in his chest; he couldn't remember the last time he felt this nervous. The baby was still very restless, moving and kicking more than usual, Goku hoped it was because he could feel Vegeta's presence too.

Just then Dende lowered his hands. "That should do it that was quite tough, Vegeta had lost a lot of energy, but he should be okay now." He said wiping the sweat away from his forehead.

He turned round and looked at Goku who was looking very pale. Dende and Gohan both nodded at each other, leaving the room so to give them both time alone. Goku moved to the bed side and sat down on the bedside chair staring at Vegeta the whole time. He wasn't sure if Vegeta could hear him yet or if he was even aware of his Kai yet. His lips trembled with nerves as he considered pressing them against Vegeta's wanting to remember what they felt like on his.

"Veg…Vegeta can you hear me? I've missed you so much; I've something to tell…" Goku trailed off as he realized the prince had opened his eyes, and he was staring straight back at him.

To Be Continued….

* * *

**Oh we are nearing the end now guys! Are you excited? As always leave a review to tell me what you think.**


End file.
